Time Hunter
by Hathowda Jun
Summary: Percy Jackson goes back in time and redoes it all; MasterofTime!Percy Pathetic!Kronos Superb!Everyothervillain. Atleast it is thought to be so now... PS: The Image belongs to Isabelle Grosjean (ZA) COMPLETE
1. Time Ascendant

**Disclaimer: I do not own any series, especially not the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, okay?**

 **A/N:** Hello. I am a non-English author writing a fanfic here. Besides, I am a novice author. Review as you wish, but please take this into mind too. Until I find a beta for this story, The Grammar will most probably be poor. Thoust hath been warned. The story is in 3rd Person, like but not the same as in HoO. This story is set way after Blood of Olympus. This is Crown of Ptolemy compliant too. Only variable is the Norse ones. "Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard" is undefined, and sadly, I will be ignoring Norse here.

Time Hunters

Prologue

Nothing is the father of Chaos. It had taken Percy Jackson long, so long to learn this. Chaos was stuff; That thing was malevolent and senseless. Percy had always suspected that. Chaos was not the same as Nothing. Nothing meant no time, no material, no chaos, no limit...nothing. Not even _presence_. It was completely empty. Most logically, it is extremely to conclude anything when it was the only thing. Strictly speaking, it is not a thing. It is the absence of things. But there lies the hole.

There was never a thing called Nothing. There has always been something; maybe not in material. Immaterial was prevalent before Nothing, assuming that we are not taking 'before' as time.

Then was Immaterial something great? Or something long forgotten? Or is it just crap- copper-cheap, ever present and not worthy of much notice? Well, Percy had pondered long on these questions. He had even doubted the immaterial-material thing many times. But Percy had yet to reach a complete conclusion. Answers appeared only to raise more questions.

Percy was currently in a scenic Japanese architecture styled open structure, viewing the calm environment and the loitering tourists. Percy, 59, was almost the last Demigod of Camp Half Blood still alive and on Earth.

Demigods were tough. They either ascended or died. Gaia had proved a treat to what they faced when 20. Oh, the monsters were smaller, sure. Weaker than Gaia? Yes. But not foolish. Not illogical. Not defeatable. They seemed to upgrade 100 levels with each kill; none could understand their motive. Was hunger so powerful? Then why did not the poor raise in revolt every time? No, it was something else that drove these monsters, updating them to bigger levels than their own previous versions.

The Demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had begged the Olympians not to have any more children, to spare them this suffering. Even the Egyptian magicians had retreated under the assaults by Monsters but they occasionally appeared on the surface. But even that was now a rairity since they were not connected anymore. The onslaught by the monsters never ceased. Until now, So many Demigods had never lived this long in a single alliance.

But this proved to be a bad idea. The Monsters seemed to know better each time; the last time he had fought one, it used anti sword fighting techniques and fear-loyalty auras. Percy had learned to flee monsters and he was not ashamed of it. God knew what the Norse and the others had been subjected to.

Calling an end to all resistance, The Demigods of Greece and Rome had given up and demanded admittance to live in Mount Olympus. The Olympians, finding the surviving Demigods none the less worthy of it, reluctantly agreed. Demigods were no more an ever fighting tragedy. Nope. They were retired persons, those of them still alive. The Egyptians had gone to live with their gods in a weird hybrid Duat where they had formed a strong hold. Unfortunately, communications with them had ceased on all fronts.

But Percy had not gone that way, along with a very few others. Annabeth lived in Mount Olympus. But Percy roamed the Universe as he liked. The reason was thus.

Once, Percy had pondered how time had come into existence. Then, by some string of thought, had wondered why bloodlust, once created, could not be ceased easily. He had proceeded to think why Kronos had not killed other Protogonoi (Direct emergers from Chaos). Surely, with that Scythe, he could have killed Pontus, the Protogonus of the sea? Nyx? Did he not want power anymore? Kronos did not seem the type to repent Ouranos's death. What about Thanatos, Death itself? Did not Kronos want more control? The Scythe seemed powerful enough to kill anyone below Gaia herself.

Percy had given this a lot of thought. He had also researched the word Chronos (The Protogonus of Time). Modern people distinguished that guy from Kronos, the Titan. It was believed that Gaia had named her son after him. But Percy wondered how Kronos was named master of time. Kronos did not mean 'Master of Time'. It meant 'Time'. Percy had taken some time to put two and two together.

Chronos had been the Protogonoi of Time, representing its debatably inevitable and doubtfully unidirectional progress. Kronos had, in his bloodlust and quest for more power over time, killed old Chronos and taken his powers, adding that to his own menial power over time.

Percy had analysed his own experience with Titans and Gods. While capable of many things, they seemed to have meek power or, even powerless, over another equal's domain. They also seemed to pale before a higher claim. For example, Poseidon, his father, was the god of the sea. But when Oceanus had attacked him, he seemed stretched to the extreme, though all Oceanus had done was simply sit in his chariot, swimming around his father's defences. And, Poseidon had simply _no_ authority in the underworld.

Percy had also observed the other Titans. The Lord of the South and The Lord of the East were practical jokes, with regard to absolute power. Oh, certainly powerful, they were. But they were not the masters of what they claimed to rule. He was sure Gaia also had limitations. How come she has power over land crust but not the sea crust? He had researched this and drawn accounts from Braires, who had seen Gaia when she had been alive and awake. She could not control the whole earth. She could neither enter sky nor sea without the formers' permissions. She did not have the power of Gravity either, while her Giant sons did not have any power to defeat anything except gods. Then how come Kronos, the youngest Titan was powerful enough to be the 'Master of Time'?

'Kronos' had killed 'Chronos'. That was the only possible thing. But even Kronos did not seem to be able to use the vast powers he must have obtained. Kronos had much power over time, but did not seem to grasp its full potential either. Besides, what _kind_ of Time-master wasted time?

Percy had pondered on this issue deeply. There had been something that limited Kronos. Something had stopped him from using it. But that issue was not solvable by intelligent thought anymore and neither by interrogation. Kronos had lost will and passed into the Void.

But his powers had remained scattered. The demigods had argued and fought half-heartedly over this problem of scattered powers of the ancient being, but they had ultimately given everything up. Only the Hunters of Artemis even kept an eye for them now.

Percy, analyzing what it could represent, his still half formed theories, wild but sure and true, had prompted him to do otherwise. He had refrained from spending the rest of his life on Mount Olympus. Annabeth and the others had cried and had been real sad, but Percy was not to be moved. There was something he could sense that he _had_ to do, even as he had descended from the elevator for the last time, in his 30s.

For about a decade, he had searched for the scattered pieces, for vanity in the extreme degree. It was not until he developed a new thinking methodology that he could even get a lead. Percy had foolishly searched for physical pieces. He should have known better. When so much was immaterial in mortal life, why not divine power?

At first, Percy had no idea about Immaterial. But he had come to know of the Immaterial, that even Protogonoi looked through at times. The first clue had been the mist. What exactly was it? After a great deal of investigation, mainly by thought, he had concluded that the Mist was a self-invoked divide; A will to separate two different levels of reality. Monsters were just as real in the mortal world as in the supernatural one. Except, they had no form in the former. They were immaterial in it. Percy had analysed this scientifically, thinking out each process, leaving out none. The infinite levels of the Duat were most similar to this mist.

Slowly, another level of mist, another kind of curtain, had been removed. This was the base of the Duat, the sea of chaos. He had seen through it, probably the only one to sense it after Apophis. He could 'see' a different level of reality. A reality of knowledge, pure and pristine; one of Order and simple _presence;_ a new kind of certainty. This was how the new world could be described at best.

This new perspective had proved to be dead useful. It was how there could be something and yet there be no time. Absence of material yet the presence of something else. The key to the huge mystery that Percy had laid an ant's finger on. Immateriality was the hidden face of the Universe.

In no time, Percy solved the Time problem. Just becoming aware of the real situation gave him instant power, for knowledge is power. The Power of time was accessible by anybody, especially by mortals who could manage their time effectively. This power was just an extension of it, though much, much larger in size, by comparison. Percy had taken years to explore the avenues of everything he could explore. Percy had, gradually, taken control of Time. No being, immaterial or material had ever grasped their element, as he, a mere mortal, completely took over his new element: Time.

The memories of the older Chronos/Kronos-es also came to light, as he learnt his powers. Chronos had been a bald fool and Kronos a spoiled brat. Neither had delved into immaterial; both had been enthralled by material and had never realized the full potential over Time. But Percy had not done that mistake and reaped the benefits of it. Percy mockingly crowned himself the Third Ch-K-ronos.

Percy had never thought of becoming his own grandfather. Well, congratulations. He had just won the future bet he was going to place that one can('t) be his/her own grandfather.

He had delightedly vented his discovery to Annabeth at Olympus. But he had not got the reaction he had expected. She believed that he had resurrected Kronos and hosted Kronos himself, or that 'Seaweed Brain' had been tricked and was now under lock and key of Kronos's. She even threatened that he better keep his head down, or the whole of Olympus would rise against him, this time to send him into Chaos. Percy had been disappointed over this. He had received more or less similar, but less violent reactions from the other five of the ol' team. Only Grover had been lightly puzzled, as if trying to connect two dots a mile apart.

Percy was proud of Grover. As the Lord of the Wild, he had not wasted his time. He had always been a late bloomer. Grover would learn. But the others would not. Leo, if he had still been around, would have cooked up some joke and cooled it somewhat. But, unfortunately, as far as Percy knew, he had either dissolved to Chaos or was in some stasis state. His powers told him that the latter was closer. He had, with Nico's help, in his youth, turned the underworld upside down in search for Leo. They found no Leo Valdez, even in the isles of Blest. He had been surprised to see Luke there though. He had already died a hero twice.

Killing Kronos had been the third death. He had achieved Bliss and was slowly being pulled back into immaterial. The heroes at the isles were more close to understanding the whole immaterial world than Percy could ever achieve. Luke would be better one day too. But alas, not the live demigods of the present. The gods had not been informed of his current position.

But one advantage was that monsters had then become no problem. In his new eyes, monsters were something more like parasites. He cut them from the roots, ridding himself of every spore; Monsters could simply not exist around Percy for a thousand miles. Actually, under the span of his mind, no thought, unless he allowed it, could exist. That was the level of control Percy had achieved.

Percy had made a plan. It was not going to benefit anyone if he alone discovered this and the rest perished. Everyone had to know this; He, alone, could not succeed. He needed help. He sorely missed his comrades' intellects and wits. Especially those of Annabeth. Percy made a plan. Percy took a leaf out of Napoleon Bonaparte's book and assured himself that nothing was impossible.

He made a plan to go back in time.

He spent hours on Physics, trying to scoop up some possible ripple effect he would not usually think of, or some antimatter problem that would end the Universe; He would take up Calligraphy and practice double handed writing, in hopes that both his half-brains would think effectively. Percy had established a routine for his 50s and made many improvements to his plans. By time the plan was Omega-ed, he had spent a decade on it.

His final plan was mostly flawless, except that a lot of variables were undefined once he went to the past. He had to think of each and every step, or he would definitely lose advantage. Lucius-Kronos had paltry control over time and could hardly fight for control, especially if Kronos did not know immaterialism, as Percy suspected.

Stepping into the raised dais in the open Japanese-styled structure, Percy took a last look at The world he was to leave. He had a goal. He needed to accomplish it and he had the means. He would not lose this opportunity. Goodbye, Definition. Time is no more thought of as unidirectional, as far as Percy was concerned. With a breeze, Percy disappeared from view.

A/N: Please Review. Negative reviews are just as equally appreciated as positive reviews. If you have serious problems on my language, leave a comment on it if you wish, but I'm beta-ing this only when Finished, So please read the story later, once I manage to find a beta.

If you find the plot more engaging than the language, all through my poor writing, I express real gratitude.

If you feel even the plot is like *******, please leave a review, for you have the most important reviewer opinion of all and then do as you wish. Thank 'ee.


	2. Night

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I never claim the ownership of any written work I did not write; Happy? No? Okay, I deny the ownership of any novel, especially PJatO and tHoO. Fine now...?**

 **A/N:** Being, Unable to mimic Rick Riordan's style of constant low-humor jokes, I write in my own morbid style. Sorry, can't help it.

The Third Master of Time was born on August 18 of an unspecified year. The Year doesn't matter here. It matters only that its master was born on that day to celebrate it. Actually, the even the date does not matter.

Percy had never remembered being a baby, just like all normal people. Experiencing and remembering all the events now gave him a constant sense of déjà vu, which frankly irritated him.

Percy was infinitely grateful to see his mother again. But Percy had learnt his lesson from his mother's peaceful death in the previous timeline. Nobody lived for long. One should love, but not get attached. Detachment was the right path, or you will regret it when you lose your possession. So, Percy did not say that he did not want his mother; he simply did not attach himself to her.

Percy went to playschool soon. There, that northern Cyclops received quite a scare. Being threatened into Chaos is not exactly pleasant. But Percy did not extinguish the Cyclops; He did not want his first extermination to be a mere Cyclops. So, he left it with a good scare.

Percy strived to expel himself just like last time, for he did not want to do it any other way. Changing schools was fun; Percy could not understand how kids stayed in one school for long. Sitting before the same teacher for more than one year would put Percy in his coma. If his experience-that teachers don't teach really good most of the time- with teachers was generally true everywhere, then Percy would dig his grave soon into his second year.

The Students and staff got a good swim with the sharks. God, all it tried was to play with them. But of course, Percy was sent away right on clock, just like any proper misunderstanding's outcome.

Percy continued to add proud expulsions to his kitty. He liked to cause chaos at times.

Percy was in fifth grade when that happened. He had been bored of class and had decided to play with the people.

He said to a classmate, "Hey, would you like to play Cards? I've got some."

He had replied an affirmative, since the class had just been concluded. However, as soon as he finished a small game, he claimed an urgent call of nature and went off, assigning a new player to play with him.

When he was out of the class, he went to a teacher and informed her that a fight was ensuing in the class and cast a small glamor mist: She would believe and see fights everywhere in the classroom now.

Then, Percy went to the Principal and said that the teachers had taken to playing cards. The Principal, a merry guy, went to the staff room.

There, he could only see cards on the desks and cards in hands. Though usually calm, he did not tolerate this and screamed ant them for half an hour. After that, he informed the vice principal of the school to check on his classroom

There, the teacher was shouting at the students for almost no reason. Then, the vice principal noticed the cards on the floor.

The teacher in the class got into a fight with the principal, saying that they were fighting and all the **** vice principal was concerned was about the cards.

Then, the Vice principal dragged the teacher to the principal, who started scolding her vice principal for playing with teachers. The whole staff, at the end of the day, however, expelled Percy from the school and blamed him for disinformation, even though they had no real proof. All in all, he did a favor to the students by ridding them of classes for a whole day.

Another time, however,

Percy had been ordered to write "I will treat teachers respectfully" 500 times. The trouble was that the school knew he was dyslexic. Percy had somewhat managed to get used to writing medium sized English essays at best. But this was too much; and, besides, they wanted to punish him for treating that guy just as he would treat anyone else. That particular teacher had said that learning to write ambidextrously was a waste of time when he had seen Percy writing so. Percy did not know what he held against that but continued to write tests with double speed. One day,

"Mr. Jackson, I've repeatedly warned you to stop writing with both hands, especially in tests. You are taking an unfair advantage over other students. You are a troubled student and thus I say this one last time. Leave it or leave the school" he had said.

"Why would I need to leave the school for it? My ability, my advantage. What's your problem sir? May I know why this irritates you so?" Percy had inquired quizzically.

The question only seemed to enrage him all the more. Percy got tired of talking politely. Besides, he wasn't that type. Percy learnt later that the teacher believed that ambidextrous persons were bullies. That teacher had seen some book saying so and also having an ambidextrous, strict headmaster in his college did not give a good image of ambidextrous persons and only reaffirmed his belief. Hruff….The kind of thing people believed…..No matter the mist shrouded them so easily.

But the point of it was that he got stuck with a 500 line imposition. So, Percy had come up with an idea to 'correct' that guy.

The morning after writing the ****, Percy went up to the teachers in the staff room and showed him a relatively new, thin book. It was a psychology book (typed and printed by none other than Percy himself; but the teachers did not need to know that, did they?). He circulated it among the staff, claiming that his father, a great psychologist had written it and that he was distributing his first edition for free. Since the book was rather small, the teachers read it during lunch. In it, somewhere was written that Persons with up slanting noses were people who believed anything and that people who had both an up slanting nose and sticking out ears were people were perverts. Following that were some rubbish examples.

But the teachers, being the hypothetical up-slant-noses themselves, believed all the cock and bull. They were quick to notice any one with such an attribute. Then, Percy disguised himself as a teacher and went back to his nemesis-for-the-moment.

"Hey, Richard, you have an up-slanting nose and ears that stick out; I think you should undergo a plastic surgery."

"Why would I need to do that? I am comfortable with what I am. Besides, don't tell me that you believe that crack book that kiddo gave you. You don't do you?" replied he.

"Why, I do. Trust me, I looked it up in 3-4 websites and found that info to be true! I think you should do it soon. The Principal also looked that up. He is seriously considering firing you; you do not exactly receive positive feedback, do you? He is considering firing you even more seriously" stated Percy.

"Come one, stop this nonsense. Bugger off.."

Then, as soon as he rounded a corner, Percy turned into the Principal.

"Richard, could I have a word with you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Richard followed Percy to the office.

"Richard, the students have always given feedback that you are not teaching well. And, it has also been reported that you have….I'm sorry to say this…. _abused_ children. I even called up a doctor to check for signs of abuse. The results were positive. I'm sorry Richard, but rules force me to fire you. Pack your office and vacate it by tomorrow morning, will you? I've already hired a new teacher in your place."

Richard was left speechless, even as he tried to stammer something up. But poor Richard learnt his lesson. Percy made sure that he got a job somewhere, by, ahem, more 'magic'. Percy had authenticated all fake documents with the help of a little mist-manipulation, by what passed as Sorcery here. Dang, Hecate would disapprove this if she knew.

She was a stern rule-believer, even if she did not follow them at times. No matter how many times Percy had told her that there were more than four paths at crossroads (The normal four + the un-road-ed open direction between the roads, as far as they were not blocked and _up_ and _down_ ); she would say that crossroads had only four possible routes and never allow him to convince her. Bah. Give Percy a crossroad and he would show that he could fly up in the sky and drill through the ground. Percy wished to know why such people never understood that rules could be changed as per will.

Percy suffered through school all the way. Some teachers simply never realized that they taught incorrectly.

At last came 'Mr. Brunner' and Grover at Yancy Academy in upstate New York. Percy had kind of….felt that this was the turning point in his life….The point where he had become….. _aware_ of the Greek world.

Percy loved the 'Brunner Quiz' at the Museum.

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" said Percy.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." the unsatisfied chunk.

"Well..." Percy acted as if struggling to remember "Kronos was the King god, and-"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"King Titan," he mock-corrected himself "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"EWWWWW" said a girl behind him. Bah, typical of that girl to say that.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," he remembered soberly, "and the gods won."

Behind him, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

Percy answered, "One day, maybe Kronos will come again. Maybe, another day, Zeus's prophesied son will be born. Maybe Kronos will have learnt something and would advise that new guy not to chop his own father, for it was….a very punishing sin?"

Giggles and mean laughter sounded behind him.

"A fine moral, Mr. Jackson, but tell me what this has to do in real life, not in moral life, which your friends are all so eager to hear."

Trick! Percy had never like Chiron much. He hid so many things!

"Sir, um, I believe that this is the only application anywhere for past incidents sir. For the past is the past. Nothing can be done about it"

Hehe! The irony!

"One can only learn from it. Thus, it is a big thing that this even has a moral, being the fiction it is" Percy replied.

"Well, half-credit Mr. Jackson." The fool perfectionist! He deserved full credit! What was incorrect in the answer? Surely he did not expect him to tell that,

" _Oh, monsters will crop up here and there, and of course, Kronos will come again one day, so being prepared with this knowledge was good"?_

"Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld" said Brunner.

Nancy of Yancy Academy, that girl whom he had called a bully, was thrown out of the fountain again for her folly. And Percy had to follow .

"Now, honey, you were warned not to do that. Follow me." The last two words she barked out, to the delight of Nancy and the others. Percy followed her, smirking. However, as soon as they were isolated, Percy locked the door and trapped her in a trance. What Fury could stop him? Percy did not want to kill her and alert Hades or Zeus. As long as the knowledge stayed with her, nothing bad would happen for now.

Percy made sure to appear disoriented and dazed for the rest of the trip.

Percy managed to confirm later that Grover and 'Brunner' believed that the Fury had escaped after asking him a question or two regarding the Master Bolt. Since Percy appeared not to remember the incident nor mention it, they assumed that she had manipulated the mist to block his memory. Everything was fine.

Percy failed in 2 of his tests . He managed to get a Transfer Certificate and a promotion, but was expelled from the school for 'poor academic performance and below average social behavior', just like last time, after calling his English teacher an old sot. Percy would not be invited to Nancy's the next year.

Percy stood on the doorstep of his home. He too had put up with Smelly Gabe Ugliano for all these years the same reason why his mother had. Smelly Gabe was the father of Galileo his own right in terms of calculation; he had used some brains in his youth. Doing an impressive logical purse-analysis was not enough in Percy's book to classify as a good person, however. He had actually done things in life but had wasted himself away. But that definitely did not classify as good.

Percy had come across the three fates again in the bus trip. They had been knitting swimsuits this time. Guess they got bored of ol' socks. Besides, they looked a bit younger than what he remembered from last time… They must have seen the development of synthetic clothes a boon to pasttime. But Percy was more bothered with what they meant. He could only hope that Luke would go to the isles of Blest again. But Gabe would fit somewhere in the fields of asphodel or the fields of punishment. Or, he may go to Osiris and weigh his heart. There were the Norse, Christian, Judaic, Islam, Buddhist, Hindu, Jain and American Indian underworlds, to name just a few.

But Percy knew that Gabe would go to none of them. He would remain a stone for the rest of his life, ASAP.

But his room was Gabe-land again. Percy waved it into its pristine condition with his hand. Being the Master of Time had its perks.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," Gabe warned Percy as he loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."

Who cared? If Gabe was to become a stone, as was his fate (as determined by Percy), then why would he need a car? Percy would not be upset of he lost the car.

Percy remembered to make that evil-warding off gesture. It was quite comical.

Then, he and his mother went to Montauk in the evening. Percy caught some sleep by the roadside. Then going back in time, he presented himself wide awake in the cabin. There was nothing refreshing like a 14 hour sleep. Time was a great servant for him.

Percy was ready for the night journey. Grover knocked frantically. Percy took his time to open the door. Why Hurry? If they ran late, he could always set it back, couldn't he?

In the car they went. Chase the Minotaur did. Blow the car they did. All three were accused of monotonous repetition from the previous timeline.

When the Minotaur finally caught up, His mother, of course vanished in golden sparks. But Percy enchanted her so that none could harm her, just to be safe. Titan spells could not be overridden by gods or by other Titans. Besides, his control was Protogonoi level. Unless they threw her into Chaos, he could save her.

He got no spoils of war; there would be none, for that bull was gone completely. The Campers would ponder on this later, but would simply conclude that he had lost it or that something had carried it away.

Grover fell unconscious again too. The rest was easily done. The monster was erased from immaterial itself.

He dragged Grover into Camp Half Blood. After dragging him in, he promptly fell asleep….hmmm….he would use this sleep later, when on guard duty or such.

Percy woke up the next day, with a small dose of Ambrosia and Nectar beside him. Huh. He could devour 800 tons of this stuff and still be cool. But he devoured it anyway. The Nectar was still blue cherry coke and chocolate chips combined. Well, looked like some things had remained unchanged for some time throughout his life, though he thought he detected a trace of some future drink too.

Then, Percy went to play a game with Dionysus.

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson" Percy wondered how he knew his real name, which he had never told anybody-"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals-they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-o-o far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."

'Scoffing Science, are you?' thought Percy, 'You will learn soon'.

If there was one thing Percy knew, it was that Science is not a simple methodology or a thinking way. It was more than that, just how art wasn't mere entertainment. Both of them, when combined left the whole world exposed to his mind.

They represented the development of the left and right brains. They were as inseparable as word and meaning. It meant that they could be separated only through Ignorance.

Everything was a sleight of thought, Percy had come to know.

Thus, calling science such was abomination. Percy had continued his education till college and had actually served in the Government for some time. Percy had only brushed what was the depths of science; he regretted that he could not explore all of its avenues. He still regretted the loss. But he had different maters on his mind now. That would wait for later. However, he decided to put Dionysus on the right track some time.

"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal.

Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

Percy could, but was not about to reveal that. Percy decided to cut short that conversation.

"I wouldn't like it, but I don't believe in gods."

"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."

Grover begged not to incinerate him claiming that he had just lost his mother and that he was in shock.

"Lucky boy. I hate this grounding worse than any other. Bad enough, that but I'm now stuck with non-believers too."

Percy remarked, "Do you believe in Science sir?"

"Well, well well. Look who's acting smart before whom. I've been here long before your 'science' emerged, mortal. I was here when your 'advancements' occurred. Now, go and enjoy some sunshine outside, or you'll have a bottle nose in the least." Dionysus commented.

While not in the least afraid of it, Percy was wary of revealing his powers. And definitely not in front of his 'son' Chiron. Nope. Dionysus would receive his share another day for sure. But Percy stayed inside, playing Pinochle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time-well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away-the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me.

'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair."

Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.

"And ..." Percy managed to stammer, "your father is ..."

"Di immortales, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."

After the game,

Mr. D turned to him. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."

And then Chiron turned into that impressive centaur he always used to be.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Percy was given a tour by Chiron again. Damn. He had forgotten the prejudivee that had existed this time around, the exclusions and the unfairness. Only 12 Cabins and four of them unused. This would wait however, more things had to be included into the first things to change list.

And, He remembered to greet Hestia this time. They had some polite conversation and he skipped off. Percy had just like been the Olympians. He had forgotten his helpers in need as soon as they were out of sight. Bob. Nico. Hestia. Even Mrs. O'Leary. Percy had been so _wrong_. However, he would not make that mistake this time. Nor was personal loyalty his flaw anymore. The only flaw that still existed was ignorance, mainly due to his circumstances.

Then came the part of tour that Annabeth led.

Percy was given the 'tour'. All that 'sexist' bit and "Hermes-the-not-minder' rut he ignored casually. Anybody could see that Annabeth had a serious crush on Luke. Well, emotions could change, but the past could not, as far as _they_ were concerned. Percy was cool; He did not wish Luke to be wasted. He had been the start without which they would not have opened their eyes.

Percy tripped on the raised floor of the Hermes cabin as soon as he entered the cabin. Actually, it was designed to do so. Any non-Hermes child would fall through on his/her first step. This helped persons to know if he was a son of Hermes. In a way, Hermes had been the most caring god here.

After getting some toiletries and a sleeping bag, Percy inspected Luke.

Luke, when asleep would fidget and cry, sometimes scream softly. Percy watched from the other side of Tartarus: Luke was experiencing 100-fold more real things there.

Poor guy. He had given in to desire. He would suffer. But Percy planned to change all of this. This was not to be left so.

Next morning, Clarisse decided to give him the initiating ceremony for NooBs. Percy was now the Supreme Lord of Time and the Half-Blood Bathroom.

In Capture the flag, he was posted in usual guard duty. Clarisse attacked him, with more viciousness than he remembered, perhaps because to 'impress' upon him to choose sides wisely next time.

Percy kicked a male opponent's soft spot without shame. Then, he proceeded to pick at another girl's hair. He was really tempted to tear off her clothes rather than her hair, but just plucking a small handful was enough to sting her eyes and keep her off balance for moments. Of course, a fraction of a second was Infinity for him, but he could not show that now. In those moments, Percy tackled Clarisse. He carefully maneuvered his attacks to avoid that electric tip and stole the spear.

Percy ran to the lake.

There, he yelled on the top of his voice, "Hey! Look! An electric spear! Tell me, What would you do, if what had to be done, could be done _only_ by you?"

Percy answered himself, "Why, run-away of course"

Percy escaped to the other side of the lake. There, in the distance, he paralyzed Clarisse and ran off and jumped into the Lake to flee the wild boar that charged him. Clarisse was drenched in water by the time she became too tired to continue. Just then, Annabeth carried the flag over and won the game. Everyone had been so intent on watching his frantic-s. Just then, a Bright Sea-Green Light flooded the night.

Of course everyone knelt and hailed him. Why not? He supposed that the camp had drilled this custom into them. But he managed to catch a full glimpse of the trident this time. He noticed that it was quite bright; brighter than any claiming he had seen. Well, looked like it was a measure of his power. He should note that. Might be useful later.

The Protogonoi/Titan of Time was no joke. He had absolute power over time. As such an entity, he could plot X' axis time graphs. He could dial his watch and say that the time had changed. He could look at you and say that, "Time is not irreversible"- and he would be telling the truth. As such, The Lord of Time, Percy Jackson, was not a mere puppet to be scared of a Zeus-sent thunderstorm.

Poor Mr.D was not allowed to drink wine for a half century yet. Percy wondered why chasing dryads and nymphs entitled probation and no wine. Abstaining? Ok. But punishing? Nope. Not okay. How would people learn if they did not experience? Last time Dionysus had been freed, he had gone after a Norse spirit, so that Zeus wouldn't know. However, Zeus was the same Thor. Poor Dionysus was forced to attend all Olympic Courts and Asgard customs as punishment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Heart of the West, as Chiron explained it away was not an accurately described Concept. Power, Memories, Fundamental Physical Quantities, Logic, Reasoning, History, Conception and Definition. All these were just few of the things that had their roots in Immaterial. Percy, with his vision could actually see Mount Olympus from here. But he could also see from beneath the Sea of Chaos, the Void. The 'Heart' of the west was not a simple thing. It was a derivative of the complex things rooted in immaterial. It was a weird combination of all those.

In early days, when Atlantis had still been afloat, There had been many other continents that had been sunk along with it. They had _been_ the pinnacles of Civilization.

Lemuria, The Celtic Amazons, The Mayans, The Kingdom of Ra, (his rule preceded the of the formation of the Earth, but the Kingdom remained named after him. A small portion of it was established on Earth and thus the name), the Old Indian Ages, The Japanese Olde Age were just a few of those.

All those had been destroyed in the progress of time. None survived today.

But Percy had delved into some discoveries in his experiments with time in his 50s. He had met many of the learned men and revered magicians of that time to know more about his own situation. The people of that time had simply dominated. There, Percy could learn all that there was, for the most part. Humans had been selfless and hard working in it, to a degree that could not even be described.

But the point of the long story was that Percy knew some odd trick or two. And one of them was Integration.

Not of Integral calculus, but of Immateriality.

Integration was, in brief, the ability to connect two immaterial things. Percy could see that the 'Heart' of the west, had, one day, been Integrated with the 'Mind' of the East.

Due to some migration and cleverly induced Divergence, Humanity had split into as such. Today, the 'Mind' of the East was scattered and spread over all of Oceania and Asia. The Heart of the West moved aimlessly was it shifted from one point to other. The Soul of Humanity, the only one to still remain in the original domain, was ever present in everyone.

The Social structure in the Pinnacle age had called for a change. But , alas, the change had been for the worse. The East broke off first. The West had followed soon after. Now, there were only vague records of the thing.

Percy was talking about a time before Rome. Before Classical Greece. Before The Old Kingdom of Egypt. Before the Indus Valley. Before the Huang Ho Valley. When all of Humanity had been One.

That was why the Dark Ages had started. This time corresponded to the downfall of all the Old world civilizations. Riven from inside, none stood. All had been sunk. The Mayans had lived a little longer, but had lost all real knowledge around that same time too.

The 'Heart' of the West, as Chiron would so casually describe was not a simple thing. It was one of the channeling sources of Immateriality too. One of Percy's main Long-term goals was to Integrate it back again; To make the land One. Only then would all the Violence, the Greed, the Lust would stop. Percy had meticulously planned for this; he would never give up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Percy was ecstatic. He could break promises sworn on the River Styx. He had just tried it. He had gotten inspiration from the whole have-no-kids thing. Zeus had gotten off so easy but had brought a curse on his daughter. He curse was of exclusion. She would be excluded love. Any kind of love. By the time she was supposed to be Fifty, Thalia had turned into a love-less human. The Side effects were worse, however, for she was one of the big-three.

The Big three had a tendency to ignore the past, and its related things; due to a curse related to the Three Olympians themselves. Actually, it was a trait of Kronos. Kronos's attention span was real small. Even in slowed down time, he could not concentrate much. So, Kronos had been the granddad of ADHD and it was his traits that his grandsons and granddaughters inherited.

Thus, Thalia had turned into an excuse of a hunter and had been expulsed from the Group. Even Jason could not help her much; He had not cared much for her during his youth and then, when he was on Mount Olympus and she, on Earth, how would she even communicate with him? Olympus had been blocked off to all communication. IM-s simply did not work anywhere anymore. She had turned to him, but he had nothing much to offer in name of companionship. She got bored of his research and had wandered off. Not that he'd revealed all his secrets, but to Thalia he had shown her a way. But she did not grasp it; She strode away. Last thing Percy heard was that she'd committed suicide, though he could not verify the claim directly. But Percy knew through his Immaterial sense that she had become a mental and was admitted into a local asylum somewhere. Poor Thalia.

Actually, he always wondered what _his_ fate would have been if had not succeeded in discovering Immateriality. Most probably get killed by a monster not his cadre.

But the point was actually that Percy could now swear Styx promises and break them just as easily. Hurrah!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Did Percy mention that he'd kept that electric spear? He'd been broken hearted to discover that it was a simple battery operated one. Ares had no care whether his children got magical items; he was more concerned about their usability.

He had lain asleep in his Cabin for some time with it by his side.

What passed as Chopped-up-Kronos this time around cropped up in his dream. How unwise of him. Kronos was confident that demigods were nothing. Well, he would see.

Percy, in his dream, witnessed Poseidon and Zeus squabbling while Kronos crooned 'Come Down'. Percy fell into the crevice that opened up but got control soon. Without disturbing chopped-Kronos, without even making him aware of his presence in Tartarus, Percy silently travelled to his ….um great grandfather's brother's domain…..His great Uncle's?

He had solved the Mystery of what happened to Demigods of they died in Tartarus. They simply became undead and re-entered the mortal world if they were strong enough (which means very strong) or simply dissolved either into Tartarus or into Chaos. They could be pulled into immaterial again too. But that was just a small note.

Percy was really irked of Tartarus. The Vertex head was simply too much. Never had a physical form? His wish, his karma. What was the need for bragging that much? He could have simply killed them when they had the chance and be done with it. Of course he was a fool. To put a tent and _live_ this near Chaos was foolishness beyond assumption. Well, Percy had no love for fools.

And he was most cross on Nyx-what kind of Protogonoi believed bragging teenagers?

That Protogonus of day –Hemera- had been absent and had disappeared somewhere. What was the problem with these guys and gals?

Percy first went to the House of Night. There, with his eyes open, pulverized Nyx and silently copied all her powers and made himself Father Night, all things relevant.

Travel Brochures? Social acceptance and fear? What kind of mental cared about such things. Maybe Chaos had already eaten her mind, what with all us Humans polluting the Night with Light.

So, it did not matter whether it was moral or no. She was already as good as dead, as Nekhbet would say. Damn, he still remembered those vulture feathers in his mouth.

Father Dark now had control over the House of Night. Now, he did what he had meant to do: He established a guard on the chopped pieces of Kronos. His consciousness was currently trying to communicate to Percy, who had disappeared somewhere again, with his "unpredictable-oh-so-very-father-like-nature".

A/N: I can only hope that the spelling is allright and that you get whats in the chaps. Some content has been directly taken from The Lightning Thief. I credit Rick of writing it (Yeah, as if anyone didn't know). Grammar is still a mess untill I find a new beta! Cheers! More bad sentences!


	3. The House of Time

Chapter 3 [The prologue was Chapter 1 too. Yes, this naming system is new and queer (and most pointedly, pointless

)]

Disclaimer: Never hath I been a Rick Riordan. I owneth no series. Kindly doth not sue-st me.

A/N: The usual. Feel free to review. Do not hesitate to give your opinion, whatever it is, however repeated. I could really use it. In case anyone has the doubt, I say this: This story will contain mild-moderate rated pairings. Nothing mushy unless I decide otherwise, this will happen only if the story plot is going to change big.

Percy had returned from The House of Night immediately after that; he had not the wish to spend much time there yet.

Kronos was still unaware of being watched. Percy had received some disgusting photos from his spies. He tried not to think about them as he neared the Mess hall.

Percy sat in his allotted table. Percy proceeded to sacrifice his offerings to his dad, just because he couldn't deal with suspicion, mainly. Hestia smiled from the flames, like in one of those Harry Potter movies. Percy had to make sure he did not put the fire out or jump back in surprise; He had accidentally carried all of his ordered food- full two plates. Percy allotted the extra plate to the minor gods and goddesses.

Beware the Greeks bearing gifts, was an age old saying. It was not simply rooted in history, though. It was….a thing of the past. Greece had made so many enemies and friends, often both the same nations, that the proverb had been very apt. But the real origin of the term was,

Atlanteans, the survivors of the Drift and the Island's destruction and sinking, had sought refuge in their Greek allies. Actually, Atlas had been the founder of Atlantis; he had never ruled it for real. Atlanteans had been strict, civilio-military citizens when they had arrived in Greece. However, in Greece and most of the world were not so. Citizens were either civilian or military and both were not usually mixed up. The Greeks had tried giving them some food, their clothes and other resources to help them in the way they could, but they did not meet the Atlantean hygiene standards. The Atlanteans had caught a plague which only Atlanteans could catch, somehow. But a fool had stirred the mass burial ground sometime later and had unleashed the plague into Europe again, now called the Black Death. It was from then that the saying had gained prominence.

The point was, it had been prophesied in the Doors of Hades's palace. Percy planned to do something real fun: Steal those doors.

Who cared about master bolts and helmets? Bah, Percy could imitate them better, with some effort; but he could manage it nonetheless. So, Percy was planning on the theft, as he sat down again to order two more plates, when Chiron called him. Percy remembered with a start that everyone were cross with him at this time…..it had been so long since he had been at the receiving end of such things…..Even Annabeth was not happy that Poseidon had a child now.

So, devouring his food quickly, he went to the Big House.

….. "And if the boy is still here when I return, I'll turn him into an Atlantic Bottlenose" Great. "And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

Huff. Percy was more than capable of storming Ares right now. He need not even go to Los Angeles all the way! Denver would be enough at max. Actually, he could just walk up to Mount Olympus right now and actually steal the masterbolt. Big deal, like it really mattered whether that master bolt was missing. It was tuned to Zeus and would work like torchlight for anybody else.

And, that _deadline_.

Percy was the Lord of Time. Nobody would make him do things with a deadline. Come on, he had done his homework real slow, without a whit for deadlines and yet submitted them on time. How could this be suddenly different? No, definitely not No deadlines of Lord Jackson, The Emperor of Time.

But Percy remembered that bolt, from Kronos's memories. It had been a pinprick to ol' Kronos, when he had not been chopped up. Well, underestimation was dangerous, as always.

Percy had to visit the undead Oracle again. Instead of sitting and listening first, he surveyed the attic. The oracle got up and started whispering in his mind, with the same situation set up:

Gabe turned toward me and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._ Yup, he would go as far as West New York Airport (A/N: Let's keep it that there is such a thing) and take the first plane to Los Angeles, all the while shielding it from Zeus's eye. Seriously, Kronos had better surveillance systems and spies than Zeus; obviously he had better counter measures. Then, he would steal the Doors.

His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned_. Yeah, to his hands, first, where it belonged. Then, he would return it to Zeus after making a more powerful weapon from studying it.

The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said: _You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend_. Yup. Luke will call him that and betray him. But Percy was not closed to new betrayals, however.

Finally, Eddie, our building super, delivered the worst line of all _: And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end_. Yeah, his mother was on auto delivery. He will fail; but others would succeed in saving her. What a pathetic line.

All the while the four Poker players had recited the boring, Ages-old prophecy; Percy had gone through the mementos of the attic. There was nothing of note, except for some cool explosive monster spoils. Percy melted all those mean monsters out of immateriality. There, he had done a great service to Half Blood Kind. About a good hundred types of monsters had been erased off the face of Earth.

Percy was so cunning and clever and all those flattering things that he recited a fake Prophecy to Chiron, with fake, but carefully controlled to sound like real, dread. The fake prophecy was as such:

 _"_ _You shall go west and fact the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned."_ These lines were unaltered.

 _"_ _Half in light and rest in dark, trouble brews in the storm's heart;_

 _Swim through fire and melt through water, shoving sanity in the pristine art."_

Percy uttered these non-sense lines proudly. They seemed to be real thoughtful and the meeting concluded without further ado, except that Annabeth volunteered herself. Percy accepted the request, mainly for the sake of his convenience and slept like a log in his Cabin soon after some canoeing that day.

As they were about to leave, Luke ran to meet them and gave them those shoes. He thanked Luke and went off. Percy could have taken someone else on the trip; but he thought that Annabeth was better simply because he knew the way her mind worked. If he took some other stranger, he/she/sher might find out an inkling of what he was about to do. And that would be an inkling too much.

They had to ruin the bus again. Those two remaining furies were secretly sent to the same place where Dodds had been locked up. Soon, what with his time powers, he found some time to execute them, completely. He had not the fear of declaring enmity now. He could reproach easily with Hades later, excusing himself by saying that it was 'defense'. First kill was easily changed; he was the Lord of Time, wasn't he?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He simply convinced Annabeth of getting on a plane. He pulled Grover out separately and told him that Airplanes were immune to lightning; that they zoomed in and out of thunderclouds all the time. Annabeth simply did not know his risk of flying in a plane. None of the other campers were subject to it and she had never been taught about it. Thus, she knew nothing yet. Percy jolly good landed in Las Vegas that evening and dropped Grover and Annabeth off in The Lotus Casino.

The Lotus Casino, the House of Time. It was his inheritance, as the lone Lord of Time. Kronos had not bothered with it. But this age old building (It was constantly renovated, but it was age old none the less) had been the capital of Chronos the Protogonoi. It was his same manager who still ran that place. Percy had got this in turn. He could use it as he pleased. Once all this rubbish was done, Percy would enter heaven on Earth for the rest of his life.

He also noted Nico and Bianca di Angelo. He decided to pick them up after his work was done.

Percy quickly went to the underworld in Los Angeles. He remembered to kill that Bath tub guy on the way and acted like a real dead person this time and got in the underworld without any suspicion. He fed Cerberus some biscuits and gave him a red ball to play with. After bribing his way in, he was totally in Erebus. Percy went to the Doors and lifted them entirely out of their Hinges, for he Protogonoic strength now. He had stolen Annabeth's Yankee cap. The undead had not been instructed to guard the doors, in particular. All they were in charge was of security. Actually, Hades should be aware of any intruder in the underworld.

But, since Percy was immune to that, the guards simply looked at him uninterestedly. They would be concerned only of Hades instructed them to or if he tried to enter the interiors. With the doors in his hands, he simply fell into Tartarus and sped up his fall.

Then, he went to the House of Night. Father Night opened a portal to The Lotus Casino and stashed the doors there. Done.

Then, he went to the House again and directly went to Hades's palace, disguised as Nyx.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hades! How are you? Son of Kronos?" (Percy) Nyx boomed in 'her' feminine voice.

Hades jumped from his seat to see 'her'. "Mother Night? To what do I owe this visit?" Last thing hades had heard, Nyx had gone senile and Tartarus had locked her up in her House of Night. He had also heard that Tartarus had instructed her not to see the world outside or she would go senile. But Hades, for some reason could not laugh. He had tried Nitrous oxide. All it did was choke him.

But Hades was baffled why she had suddenly come here. "Hades, I am concerned for the safety of my domain. Recently, for the past century, the Night has been polluted. It all started with that bastard Edison, son of Hemera (The Protogonoi of Day)". I wish, on my behalf, you to go invisible tonight and destroy all lights in Los Angeles for 5 hours; that would be enough. No arguing, child."

Hades was smacked. The rumours were true all right. She had gone senile. But she seemed to be powerful too. Hades decided to take advantage of the situation. Hades was more concerned about his Helmet. If Nyx laid a claim to it,…he would be doomed.

"But Mother, someone has stolen my Helmet of Darkness! Could you please help me catch the culprit? I eagerly wish to do your bidding, but I am unable to go invisible without my helmet." Hades stated, cleverly.

'Nyx' replied, "What an outrage! Wait here. I shall return with the Culprit." Hades was gleeful. His mock-humility had worked! Now, that idiot son of Poseidon would die at the hands of Night, a privilege he did not deserve. Besides, she did not seem to want the Helmet!

'Nyx' vanished and returned with Ares, holding him by his collar. "This is the one who has your Helmet, as far as I could track. He also seems to have some trinket of your brother, what was his name? Djeus? No,….ah yes, Zeus! It's his play-bolt isn't it?"

Hades gulped. How to get rid of the Bolt? He could not confess to Zeus about Nyx without losing the little influence he had. Zeus would skew him alive if he found the bolt in his hands. He would be ridiculed too, if he told the truth...No god would ever sink so low as to take the help of Protogonoi; most of them were insane now, including Tartarus. Hades evaluated the situation. He could sense that son of Poseidon in Los Angeles above. Well, the Bolt was taken care of, then. Hades would give it to that guy. He would face Zeus's wrath and die good. But why in the world was Ares here?... Hades could not care less about it. Must have been some instinct to grab attention of his uncle and father. Poor child.

Hades asked, "Ares, nephew, so you stole my Helmet and your Father's Bolt. Diagnosed with kleptomaniac-y, are you? Mother Night, would you please be kind and drop Ares at your son's house? You know, that old son who is the god of old age and now runs the mental hospital of Luna since she went into Chaos? Please do that, mother. Your work shall be finished. I'll add an extra hour lights-out in five other cities, Mother Night."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Father Night smiled. Next day, when he entered Erebus, Hades welcomed him and gave him the Master Bolt.

Hades said, "Demigod, you have come from afar valiantly and courageously. You have even entered my domain bravely. Here, the Master Bolt. I did not steal it. Ares did it; he confessed the theft as an attention seeking action and relieved the possession of the Master Bolt to me. If Zeus wants it, he can have a confession from Ares himself. He's currently in a therapy programme. Now, bugger off".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hades was pleased. Five minutes total of acting humble and pleased and he was done with it. Acting was a good skill. Maybe he should visit Hollywood and become an actor. Black drama, if possible. He had heard that some Dracula film was hiring actors currently. He should take that opportunity. Acting had been beneficial, so far, it would certainly be useful if he mastered it. Hades proudly decided that this was the real difference between him and the rest of the gods; he was ready to improve, the others were not. Well, **** them and their waste ways, Hades thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, Percy could only be more pleased.

Ten days quest effectively done in 10 hours. Percy had not even used his Time powers, only those of Night.

Annabeth and Grover had been lightly puzzled, but were more relieved that they did not have to do anything else.

No Nationwide Man hunt, No Monster mother Echidna who hates Australia and whom he needed to kill soon, No Medusa, Nope. No headaches at all. And, on top of that, Hades acting polite. The Job was, well… _well done_.

Percy took the train back to New York. It was because Chiron would not be fooled by his explanations. Percy needed to pass the time so as to make him believe it that he had indeed travelled overland to Los Angeles and returned with the Helmet. Thankfully, Chiron never cared for details.

Percy did not erase the Nemean lion at Santa Monica. He killed it normally and took the pelt. Now, the pelt was separated from the monster. Percy erased the monster out of immateriality, afterwards, that night. Percy kept the awesome pelt for himslef.

Percy accelerated the treatment of Ares and released him two days before arriving at Denver. There, they were assigned Shield retrieval again. Annabeth tried to act like some love specialist and said the "No love magic for you" shit. Percy ignored her and pocketed the scarf. He returned the shield after studying it for 6 days. Lord of Time, remember?

Ares was pleased. He was cool. But they did not receive any gift. Percy decided it was for the better. He would ask a favour later. Ares even _sided_ with Poseidon in his short talk there. All that was good and done, so they set off for St. Louis.

Later, after studying the scarf for another week, Percy returned it 'the next day' to Aphrodite, who was similarly pleased.

And besides, he had not that stupid Curse –Your blade shall not rise when you need it most-, Percy was more than happy for that.

Percy had grown too dependent of Riptide. He had felt crippled without it at Governor's island. It was only afterwards that he realized his mistake. Percy had grown too attached to a material possession. Percy had passed the sword to Nico, one of the others who still managaed to stay on Earth and practiced archery. He was surprised how easily it came with a lot of practice. Chiron had not taught him this invaluable skill all those 20 years of association. No wonder Percy was cross at Chiron.

At St. Louis, Percy managed to erase Echidna and kill that Chimera and take a lion head as spoil, just the same way he had killed the Nemean lion. Damn, the rhinestone collar was good too. Percy got some easy money after selling it. He spent it on extra luxury first class for the rest of the trip.

Hades had released his mother sometime in that journey. She was directly delivered to his doorstep sometime. Percy made sure to do the same killing-process to Medusa and sent his mother the monster's head, after shaving her snake hair. Geez, grasping snakes was not nice at all. Instead, Percy drilled a nice holder into a large, rectangle shield and placed her head on it. He also did some cool paint work and plastic surgery. By the time he was finished, He had a Galactic platinum 7 foot Enamel coated shield with two cool, green eyes fixed in the shield behind super clear, dirt repelling, unbreakable, Diamond. He even painted a black Teutonic Cross on it. The shield looked like a plus face with eyes watching from the upper left and right quarters.

In other words, the shield was cool. It had even a light compulsion magic on it, courtesy to the study of Aphrodite's scarf. Enemies would be pressed to look into those eyes. Ares's shield-research also found some application in it. He had also infused some things from Hephaestus's works, from the examination of the trap and the boat. In short, an Elder Cyclopes could have done little better.

Percy sent a note to his mother explaining what it was, and asked her not to dispose it. Soon, _The Poker Players_ appeared in _The List of 100 Weird Sculptures of The Century_ , with the 5th rank in _The Stone_ magazine under the caption _'Ugliano Mysterio'_.

Done with all that, Percy returned the bolt, after copying that too, of course. Zeus was lightly moved.

"Do not presume to play with Godly weapons again. You were not the real accused and Ares has confessed mental trouble. Hence, I leave you alive. I need to clean this bolt. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation."

Pooh pooh. That play thing of electricity was nothing against him. Besides, Percy could easily step aside in time. Fatal flaws were not Demigods alone, evidently.

After a chat with his father. Percy left Mount Olympus. After a short stay at Camp Halfblood after checking on his mother. Percy did that talk with Luke.

…"You make it sound like you're leaving." Said Percy, trying not to bee bored.

Luke gave Percy a twisted smile. "Oh, I'm leaving, all right, Percy. I brought you down here to say goodbye."

He snapped his fingers. A small fire burned a hole in the ground at my feet. Out crawled something

glistening black, about the size of his hand. A pit scorpion. Wololoo…..

Percy smashed the pit scorpion as soon as it was gone. Percy had placed a tracker on Luke. No, actually, in Luke. Percy had dropped it into Luke's soda. He had drunk it and it now lodged in his system. Percy had copied all the designs on the door and sold it after reshaping it. Celestial bronze was costly, it turned out. But nothing when compared to Galactic Platinum. Anyway, Percy had decided to invest half the amount earned in a tracker; the result being he had a way to access Luke at any time.

The rest of the money was in The House of Night. Sheesh, he should have simply asked for it. A crd would have done all that in a second. Well, he would remember next time.

Now came the question of Camp Half-blood: Whether to be an year round camper or a summer only one.

Year long camping meant safety from snooping. They would believe him when he said he had done nothing fishy, for he would have been with them always. But that would be real cumbersome after the First week or so.

Summer only meant he not only had suspicious Gods and Monsters, but also daily school to work with. It would be another Bore, but he needed the free time. Damn, he should attend those schools that had small class hours; maybe 5 hours at max.

Ultimately, Summer camping won out again, though for different reasons this time around.

Poor Luke, he had chosen torture twice. He would be taken care of too. However, the others knew nothing of it. Percy informed Chiron and Dionysus of Luke's departure, saying that Luke had claimed that he was turning 21coming Sunday and that he had left because he did not want to stay around until that. Percy also gave him a 'signed' permission letter from 'impatient' Luke, asking Dionysus to release him from the Camp.

Dionysus could not care much and signed the form non-chalantly. Poor Chiron had so many dates crammed in his mind that he did not even know that Luke was still 19. 'Rotf'.

And Finally, as he was about to leave camp, Chiron and Percy had discussed about the Great Prophecy.

….."The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

To that very non-sense question, Percy thought.

Percy took a cab back to Home. Damn. His mother could not be convinced to let him discontinue school. Guess he would have to bare it all again.

Percy rummaged through his stuff, in his small backpack that he carried. He got out those Shoes. Hm…Would he be able to remove that curse alone? Besides, poor-him now needed to learn Solemaking (a.k.a. cobblers-man-ship).

Percy glanced at his watch…..its face was lit in a frown, pointing 4:40 in the evening. Percy caught some 12 hours sleep in 2 minutes and was ready for the changes he needed to make…..for stage II.

A/N: Next Chap on, Percy will use his sea powers. Please post a helpful review, if you decide to review.


	4. Sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own books that I did not write.

Chapter 4

Yocto seconds were a big unit of measurement, as far as Percy wished to think. 10^-24 was simply too big when he could do everything in 0 seconds.

Percy could, indeed, indirectly, exceed the speed limit of 186,000 miles per second (Light speed). Percy could disobey the Second law of thermodynamics too.

But Percy could not convince Pan to have herbal tea instead of coffee, for some reason.

The Lord of The Wild and The Lord of Time and Night were having a discussion in a Mexican underground coffee depot. The owner of the current depot was none other than Pan himself. Turned out he was the one who taught the Incas how to make Chocolate drinks. Lucky people.

Pan argued that Coffee was better than any kind of tea, as long as your system could accept it. But the details got out of Percy's mind as he discussed the thing he had really wanted to discuss with Pan.

Percy said, "So what is your course regarding the thing we discussed?"

Pan replied, "I am unsure yet. If what you tell me is true…..I shudder to think of the disorder that would arise. But the proof you gave me _might_ be false, though I think not. I need more time to evaluate the situation and find truth in your words. I feel pity for poor Helios and Selena, if what you said is true."

"Yes, poor Helios and others. Many had been fooled; Do not be fooled too! If you would please, give me an answer any time soon you like."

Saying that, Percy disappeared from that cool Coffee shop (It had fully organic computers! They used biofuel and were made from green materials. Percy decided to import some of them, one day) and returned to his class. Percy had supposedly practiced music for 2 hours. Of course, there had been too many hours in the two hours.

First, he had interfered in Clarisse's quest. He made sure that her ship would be under his control, at all times; turned out studying engineering in college was quite beneficial.

Then, he had visited the doors of Hades's prophecies. Percy had studied them and devised the calculations for calculating the future. Percy could obtain the future for every possible action and reaction, integrating all elements into consideration.

His old Integrating ability had been the key to it. Now, Percy could decide whether a thing was to be done or not done. It actually didn't matter. Sheesh, he could go back and fix it, no biggie. But it helped to save him some energy.

Then, he had to visit Pan, to discuss some important things concerning the coming events.

Percy fast forwarded Time to the end of the day. Day after tomorrow, school would end and he would re-enter Camp Half-blood.

His new shield had been transformed into a new watch. Percy would hate to lose a watch this time. Percy had, at some time in the year, made friends with Tyson again and had learned the art from him. Percy had already introduced him to Braires after rescuing the Hekagigantes. The process had been much, much simpler than he thought; He wondered why it had not been taught earlier. There was something fishy going on.

Percy had prepared a list of beings that had sunk into Chaos. Unfortunately, it was too short. He needed more info. Percy planned to ask Braires today, whom should be rested enough today.

It was a list of those beings that had entered Chaos. Chaos was not an end. Helios, Selena, The other Hekagigantes were just a few people who had entered that realm and they were, in all probabilities, still alive and in great pain. He needed to rescue them, or they would be wasted.

So, the next day, after obtaining a long list from the now recovered Braires, he went to the House of Night.

Once there, The Father Night peeped into Chaos, the place bearing the misnomer 'The Edge of Nothing'. It wasn't the edge of Nothing, it was the edge of Chaos. Broken-ness, never fitting, never combining and never making sense. But aware they were. Such was Chaos.

Percy could have spent a yocta second (10 power +24 seconds) there but still be unaware of the time. Usually, Time did not exist there. But at some times, Chaos would give birth to time for the sake of chaos and disorder. So, Percy had a chance if he could brave the madness. Besides, they were descended from Chaos. Surely there would be some way?

Percy knew that it was a foolishness to undertake the rescue of all beings at once. So, today, Percy was trying to rescue the two Hekagigantes; the others would alert any god unless carefully executed. Percy lacked the means of doing that right now. He needed to develop such techniques as of yet.

So, Percy decided to test how things worked first.

What is better than practical experience? What is better than an experiment, to test it? As inevitable, he threw that irritating goddess of poisons into Chaos to see what happened.

She fell, fell, fell and you guessed right, fell. Nothing extraordinary or different or horrendous. She just fell all the way. But he could sense her mind being torn. An immaterial analysis revealed the true state of the seemly-emptiness below.

The world there was confusion and clatter. The five senses were not enough to describe the things going down there. One thing was sure; the laws of Physics or even plain old common sense were definitely not obeyed here. Dimensions reformed and broke; Percy thought he could spot 17 dimensions at particular points, only to become confused soon. It was only with willpower that he looked away. Chaos seemed magnetic at times too. Thank God Order was born in this Universe.

Percy did a material analysis again, a.k.a. plain sight. That poison goddess had become real small, falling away. Sigh. If Percy needed to recover the body, he needed to go deep and deep and deep….if he needed the mental part, he needed a new strategy. His previous assumption to retrieve the Hekagigantes would do no good.

He had imagined something like- willpower against tear and wear. But what was below was wilful tearing and forced wearing.

No, he needed something else to do this. Percy could just sense the world beyond Chaos, as his Immateriality view enabled him to do so; the realm of Nothing. Nothing was, indeed, the father of Chaos. And beyond that, though not reachable by physical means, was the 'realm' of immateriality. Realm was just a word being used here to represent the immaterial. Realm was material; what he described was not.

Uh oh. Tartarus had grown aware of his presence in this time. He reversed time and set it all right. Percy immediately went away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy had tried various methods for days togehther. Nothing worked. Percy could not see a way through physically or mentally. Only immaterially, and for that too, no immediate solution seemed to exist.

He needed more experience, more knowledge. But most importantly, he needed the right information, not just any ol' info. Percy was questing for an answer, not a fact.

Percy had thrown different things into Chaos, to just see what happened. No matter what he did, something inexplicable happened.

Percy once threw a camera in. It started sending movies of him, Annabeth and grover collecting three pearls and meeting a friendly Hades. Then it proceeded to show Kronos swallowing Luke and spitting him out. Percy couldn't understand what it was. Chaos, undoubtedly, was strange too.

Percy had thrown in pictures of naked discus players. They would become real unclothed paper-figures and would throw their discuses at him from all the way down.

Percy had even tried writing 'Chaos' on a piece of paper and had dumped it in. As soon as it reached a certain boundary, it became enclosed in roses and then in green flames. The note was not even scorched. Even more strangely, it floated back upto him. But the note had been changed. Instead of the dirty paper and his scrawl, there was a calligraphic print of the words 'Chaos RULES!' on top-quality paper.

That Fields of punishment guy had reappeared. What was his name?...Percy could not remember, try he might. He decided to call him T. Percy had remembered the name with the help of a co-camper later, but T stuck in his mind.

'T' was his usual bully, mean and proud. Percy tolerated him for two days total before erasing him from the face of existence.

Dionysus had promised a painful death to the one who had killed T, if he ever found out. But poor Dionysus did not know Protogonoic magic much, did he? Nope, he did not. His bad. Wine buddies were bad too. T had been a bad influence and Percy had helped Dionysus and did him a great service. Percy was definitely not guilty. At all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That girl Clarisse, according to his tracking device, was nearing the Gulf of the Caribbean right now. Luke was somewhere in the Atlantic, heading, predictably, towards the Bermuda Triangle.

Percy was never one to procrastinate. Percy immediately went to the island of the Cyclops through his usual means of instant transportation and stole the fleece in the blink of an eye. In it went into his backpack. He placed an ordinary fleece, drenching it in liquid naphthalene and painted in gold in its place. He erected a small nature preservation magic he had learned from Pan.

The Golden Fleece was subjected to extensive research. Percy's intuitions had been proven true. The Golden Fleece was a symbol of Order and prosperity. It was the daughter of order. Though its fleece was a proof of the goat's death, it still belonged to Order.

Percy integrated the element of Order into his research

Percy tried the combo that night. He returned with his head down. This had not proved enough. The replicated fleece and the surfboard had simply exploded.

Percy was in doldrums. What, exactly, was Chaos? He really needed to defeat it to go any further.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had half-heartedly placed the original fleece on a tree branch and had witnessed Thalia's release. But it did not do him any good. Thalia was her usual 16 yearr old sarcastic and biting self. Percy could not find any signs of depression or anxiety on her much. So, Percy ignored her for the time being; she would be checked on later. But Percy was sure that that girl needed a little calmness. Percy would teach her the value of silence later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy hated _rules_. Rules were a temporary thing, a medium, to upgrade a society. Rules were not divine words, to be followed around like chicks around their mothers. They were a means; that was what they were, in all.

As such, Percy also hated anyone's reasoning that said Men and Women were not equal. Percy even believed that the difference in between them was, completely, a result of unconscious and subconscious segregation.

With the two above thoughts, Percy was a natural hater of Gender Bias. As a hater of gender bias, even more naturally, Percy hated Circe.

So, five days after camp started, an island's crew of cosmeticians were invited into the Lotus Casino and the owner of an island and the aforementioned property was burnt to the ground sea by a crew, headed by some Admiral Jackson. Reyna and her sister would not be a problem anymore. Reyna had helped them a lot but had been too hesitant concerning the Greco-Roman ties, though it was no fault of hers. Now, that was solved too.

Percy rejuvenated the ship and named the crew of pirates as the Time Hunters. The ship was equipped with all top technologies of the ages, a memento from the Bermuda Triangle's depths. It could be a submarine, an hovercraft, a truck and a spaceship, and all other cool things that every automobile lover wished for. Under Admiral Jackson, the crew never had any work except to think, think and think.

The Time Hunters were an efficient team, virtually One, with a single objective at a time, courtesy to their rigorous training. It was one of their keys to success.

Percy then did those stupid Sirens in. What did they think of themselves, those Sirens? Percy, as soon as he learnt how they worked, rubbed them from the world.

Percy would go hunting in the sea of monsters in his 'free time'. By the end of August, no monster lived in that part of the earth. The sea of monsters had become the Sea of the Time Hunters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius Castellan had just picked the Golden fleece from the island of the Cyclops, after overtaking that Ares's daughter and killing that Cyclops. Kronos was satisfied. This weakling had done him a service. He had done his job. But Kronos was never one to honour his debts. _Eh? Debts? Honour? What were they, actually?_

Kronos waited for the Fleece. But it never came. But Luke came into his sarcophagus room. The Fleece was absent. He could not sense it. Where was it?

"Lucius, where is the fleece I sent you to pick up?" asked Kronos.

"My lord, here it is! See, I am real useful! Reward me, Kronos, for the service I've done to bring you to life!"

The child wanted a reward. He would give it. He would give this guy the fields of asphodel when he had control over the underworld, after claiming Iapetus as its ' _ruler_ '.

Heck, who had given him the title the King of the Titans? He was the _sole_ active Titan who _ruled_. He made all others ignorant and kept them inactive. Kronos was totally Domination oriented; he was no weakling. And he never allowed weaklings to rule. But talking of rewards, where was the fleece?

"Do not speak in riddles, servant. Where is the Fleece?

"Sire…the fees….um, No! The Fleece is right before you! Now, how about the reward?"

"Foolish boy, you have got me a normal Fleece of an idiot sheep. Find the Golden Fleece!

"But…but…this is the one! There was no other fleece that could be mistaken for this. It moved the prosperity radius with it, too. It was also the fleece protected by that Cyclops. This is, surely the Golden Fleece. See, it's even that sweet yellow colour!

Kronos was in a fix now. The ignorant boy had detailed the effects of the Fleece with high accuracy. Well, this seemed to be the Fleece. Kronos might as well as use it, before some mad demigod stole it. But the nereve of the slave to ask him a _fee_ ….

"Ok, I'll give you your fe-, um, I mean…reward." He ordered Luke to place it in the centre of the room. Kronos entered the fleece and did some complex sorcery-ritual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke looked up to see his master stepping from the sarcophagus. He was enshrouded in white light. He had golden eyes. He was oozing power and even time seemed to bend slightly around him.

But something was wrong.

His eyes were sunken. His bones looked brittle. His voice was meek. His power was considerable, but not the epitome of what had been envisioned by him. As soon as the light faded, he could see that he was bone-skin. He skin was…pink in colour and he wore a….. _um_ , a… bikini.

Luke had to stop himself from staring and laughing. kronos looked like one of those comical Zombies in those Comedy-Horror movies.

Kronos was red, no, pink angry. "Lucius, you have betrayed me…. You will suffer nightmares of zombies wearing pink underwear first…. Then you will..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just then, Percy, who had been watching all this with boredom, placed a small spell that allowed him to drain some more of Kronos's powers. Kronos turned a shade pinker.

Though still powerful enough in potential to move mountains, Kronos needed a lot of rest before he could move a speck. Percy's plan had worked regarding this, thankfully. He had bought himself 8 months. Percy was not yet ready for what Kronos might have in his mind, let alone defeat him at once. Kronos needed to be much weaker to be erased, unlike monsters.

As a being, struggling for Power with another being, Percy must be well prepared before he could face his opponent, whoever it would be. Night had been easy. But Kronos was cunning. Percy needed to be real careful before he started direct engagement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy had also practised his inherited abilities when he taime. Which meant, at least 2 hours a day. They were usually his only upper hand and advantage in most head on battles. He wondered why he had never practised in his youth. Something like half an hour a day would have done wonders to his control. Alas, he had been kept in the dark. He had even regarded his powers as involuntary at times. He would kill Chiron someday.

Percy could spread his innate powers over a tiny amount of time, concentrating his energy and thus, increasing his general rate of energy release, giving him the ability to do short, much more fatal, thrust attacks. Percy had also improved his abilities vastly. Percy had actually to gone to China and learnt King-Fu for mental peace. China had also been a way of getting to know the Mind of the East.

Percy had also learned some more forms of martial arts there. These had not done much in terms of power, but were real useful for personal combat. He had even trained with the legendary Water Diviners of Atlantis, an elite group of Water elementalists now based in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

His abilities were simply _not_ those of a 60 year old, experienced, guy. They were more than that. His powers were equivalent to those of the original Protogonoi, though he remained mortal.

Being all that, Percy had naturally learnt causing earthquakes better. Earth-shaking was particularly useful to demolish buildings. But his earth-quakes, when combined with the sea, produced one of the most feared natural disasters of the world….. _Tsunamis_. Percy laughed evilly, thinking what Kronos was going to face.

Percy knocked that boat off the sea and wrecked it on a nearby island. Great. Kronos was eliminated as a threat for about eight months. Too short eight months, if he could not complete what he wished to. Time was not a problem, but events were. Events had to happen at specific times and those times were not always favourable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galactic Platinum was a metal prepared purely by synthetic processes. Instead of working with that dull Celestial Bronze or the volatile Imperial Gold, Percy worked with Galactic Platinum. Galactic Platinum had many queer properties. But the queerest of all those were that Galactic Platinum would resonate freakishly when brought near a hot guy or a nerve jittering model.

Besides that, Galactic Platinum could withstand any attack even without denting at all, as long as the attacker stuck to materiality, for Galactic Platinum belonged to Immateriality; but would crumble like biscuits if brought before a mike on a dais before a big audience. Strange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It so occurred one day that Percy was troubled, thinking of a way to cross Chaos. He realized that he had wandered into Brooklyn. He remembered that the Egyptians had been actively battling Apophis around this time, according to Carter's accounts of his fight.

As Percy was walking by the river, Percy suddenly _felt_ a surge of hope and light. He lifted his head.

Ahead, he saw a second son Dawning over the river. Percy witnessed Darkness spreading away, as two sons climbed into the sky. Percy stood in awe as Ho-tep A-mon Ra ascended. He had only heard of this. He had never actually witnessed this. Percy instantly knew why he had been unable to face Chaos. Order, in every from it could assume, was the answer to chaos. Order was constantly changing logic, Chaos a degrading constant disorder. Order was not so different, yet miles apart, from Chaos. Ra's rebirth taught him this. The Lord of Order ruled!

Percy strode with a new spring in his step; this time sure that he would pass through the mess.

A/N: Poor author here, does not know how to write stories at all. Forgive that person and review the author's stories to help the author, please.


	5. Swimming in the sea

Disclaimer: / I don't own PJatO or tHoO \

Chapter 5

The Sun, was the ultimate of source of energy on Earth. Even winds and the rain was its doing. No being would exist now if the sun vanished. Even rotation and revolution were due to the sun.

Perseus needed a sun on his side. And not just any sun. He needed Helios. He wanted the return of the titans. That basically explained why Percy was hanging upside down in a frock right now. Order was everything. Order was nothing. Order was the brother of Chaos. Some people claimed Order came before, some said that Order was the greater of the two. Both were rubbish.

Order was the counter to Chaos. Equal magnitudes of Order neutralized equal amounts of chaos. Of course, that wasn't any kind of law. It was just a vague….generalization, that too not very accurate. Before Percy could explain why he was wearing a frock or why he was hanging upside down, he must describe prior events that had transpired

Percy, after returning from Brooklyn had, in some particular moody frenzy, entered an organic food shop and had bought two drinks. Turned out he was not suited for them. In camp, he had to use the general restroom, for his cabin did not have anything more than a toilet and a shower. No extra tap, no washbasin, nothing. Children of Poseidon were expected to cleanse their mouths with water using their powers. But puking was not comfortable in the sink provided there. So, the public bathroom. Besides, he was still asleep as he finished emptying his stomach.

It happened that he saw Nico and Bianca roaming nearby. Percy remembered releasing Nico and Bianca after a week in camp. He had not wanted them locked up anymore and had 'informed' the camp of potential demigods. Percy had made sure that the process was smooth. His manager was sweet. He could manage anything like, well, _anything_.

He talked with them for some time.

"Hey, Nico, Bianca. What do you fell about Camp Half-Blood?"

Nico promptly answered, "Its great! Hey, would you know what differentiation means? I need it to play my mytho-magic cards. Bianca does not seem to know it either."

Percy had hardly learnt Calculus. Guys like newton and Leibniz needed to be tested for normalcy. While their idea was nice, it simply killed guys and gals in schools.

"No, I don't know how to differentiate. Why the hell would you need to know differentiation to play Mytho-magic? And, I am Percy Jackson, by the way."

"Well, oh, it's just to do better in the game. Besides, the whole camp"- Nico was cut off by Bianca

"Pleased to meet you. As you already seem to know, I am Bianca and this is my brother Nico. We feel fine about Camp Half-Blood. May we know the reason for your visit, if there is any?"

Bianca's strict, formal tone was a little cold shoulder. But she had chosen the Hunters (not his cool Time Hunters) as soon as she met them. She must feel real uncomfortable around anyone in general, leave alone boys and men, he reasoned.

"Well, nothing. Had an indigestion, that's all. On second thought, however, would you both like to join my side during Capture the flag? It's basically a war-game to capture the flag, though we spit into teams and use anything short of maiming" explained Percy.

"Well….okay."

"Great, catch you later".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capture the flag that Friday:

Percy was poor guy. He had not many allies. He was on onse side with Ares, Apollo, Hephastus and Dionysus cabins. The rest were allied as a single team. Percy could not use his time powers much without risking discovery. So, Percy was limited to Sea and Earthshaking besides storms. He was most afraid of Athena and the Zeus Cabins. They were the biggest threat now.

Percy had been assigned patrol duty by Beckendroff. Percy hated Patrol duty. Percy decided not to waste his time and started to meditate and maintain order. It was difficult at the time so Percy opened his eyes and relaxed. Just then, he tasted ozone. Percy immediately went on guard and rolled. He missed a bolt of lightning by a hair breadth. Thalia. Come on, he'd just saved her. What was it with game alliances?

Percy hid in the bush. Thalia, accompanied by Gardener, strove into the clearing he had been 'patrolling'.

"He was here, sure of it…"

Percy did not forgive electric shocks. Percy ponded the earth. The whole camp rumbled. Percy's aura surrounded him; he had learnt voluntary control of this aura a long time ago. Their eyes widened, but they still couldn't find him. They ran away. Percy blacked out, not duty to exhaustion, but due to plain old habit.

Percy got up at 7 next morning. The game still seemed to be on. Sheesh, what losers. Percy discovered that he still had his aura around him. Unwatching his shield, Percy set off. The opponent clearing lay guarded by two watchers. Percy blocked their eyes with mini storms and stole the flag. Unfortunately, the flag tore and he got the stick alone, with a bit of flag in it.

Percy had fouled and they lost the game, purely due to Percy's fault. Well, he had not expected to win every game, but tearing the flag seemed a poor excuse to make him lose. Bah. Stupid rules.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy had fast-forwarded rest of the camp months. There had been nothing of note except him practising Order. It had proved a little tricky to maintain Order for more than a few seconds. Percy had to try a lot before he could enter Chaos. Percy pushed a lot more hours into those two months and managed to maintain Order for a year continuously.

Percy had plunged into Chaos and had successfully put together 5 pieces of the currently undetermined number of pieces that Helios had split into. Percy concentrated on maintaining order. His vision changed and he managed to grasp another piece of the Sun Titan with the help of Immaterial. Chaos seemed to flicker a little but rewrapped him, trying to distract him. But Percy managed to put together and Integrate the torn pieces of Helios's mind together.

Percy had not thought of gluing pieces of minds together during preparation. He did a patchwork, at best.

Percy finally emerged from Chaos, he did not know when. Percy peeped out. The Real World was real different. It had turned into an endless Desert. He could spot a caravan in the distance. They had cars and top of the line weapons, but seemed mutant and hard-faces, as if surviving itself was war. Percy shuddered and went to the House of Time. Depositing Helios there, he reversed time. Percy was disappointed to note that he had only 100 years before that future happened.

But anyway, now, nobody could know of Helios's rebirth.

He took another 200 years to find Selena/Luna. Percy was exhausted with this. Percy would not try Chaos again until later. Percy took rest in the school months. Percy, at times, would simply think why he was walking in pants and not in his underwear, at times. Chaos had a deep effect on him. But Percy recovered. By the end of the first month, Percy could almost surely explain that he needed to wear pants for the cold and not because he did not want to girls to stare at him. Almost surely. But as a side note, he still emerged in that desert. Percy did not like that future.

Those two titans healed in the House of Time. Percy accelerated their healing to match the course of events. But Percy need not have done that. They immersed themselves in the games without even blinking at him. He left them for the time being. They better respond later…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eighth grade –III summer camp-

The National Aeronautical and Space Administration of the United States of America. A grand, world renowned Space agency of high achievements. The to-be victim of Percy's theft.

Percy was in need of a space craft. He had tried to mist his way through with 'blank' documents, but NASA did not seem interested in selling its aircraft even at double the price. Hence, Percy had decided to take sever action against this denial.

Percy equipped himself with his full suit of Armour. High grade fully synthetic Galactic Platinum armour. Percy took his newly forged sword from his side and walked towards the launch site. Percy climbed on the rocket like in those animation movies and latched himself to the nose. After blast off, Percy took control of the aircraft and flew it to lower orbit, where he transported the whole thing to the House of Night. The House of Night now housed a state of the art aircraft. As a side, unimportant, boring thing, papers reported the failure of the Furious space craft due to mislaunch and out of control mechanisms. Percy did not have any connection to the failure of any spacecraft launch, did he?

Percy had simply decided to bribe his way in school. IT was quite irritating to waste his time over nothing useful. Percy had offered a million dollar cheque to the principal in return for writing the final exam right then. He had fallen in and Percy was now in his sophomore year, about to write the big exam this month. Percy briefed through his text and used his new textbooks for paper planes and boats.

With those paper mobiles, he created a full navy and a strong air force of paper. Percy needed Hecate on his side for what he was going to do. So, Percy set about doing that.

Hecate sat reading a book titled "The Magician's ring". She seemed to be in confusion. Percy popped behind her and asked. "Are you aware that Diggory Kirke is fiction, Hecate?"

Hecate rounded on him, with a flaming torch on his face. Yes, you read that right. ON his face, meaning, he was already torched. Good thing Percy had waded in that fire river. It gave him the ability to withstand any kind of fire.

Hecate was no match against his prowess in his powers. Hecate was forced to retreat. Percy sat on her throne and stole all her powers and forced her into submission.

"Who are you, and why do you claim what's not yours?!"

"I am the harbinger of Change. I am your new Lord. I aim. To be. The KING of the TITANS. As another titan, you will submit to me, understood?" Percy was glad that Hecate chose his side.

Those papers had been converted into good armies permanently. With magic on his side, he even got himself funky clothes.

At some point after that, Percy had decided to retrieve and put together the other two Hekagigantes. The Hekagigantes were trickier than your normal titan. Ordinary methods would never work. Hence, Percy had to use another way in.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hundaris, a small black haired boy of 13 years, who also had sea green eyes, was a new initiate in the 21st Nome based at Brooklyn. Carter was quite surprised at his social and magic skills. He seemed to really know stuff. He was soon appointed as their teacher in magic, especially Combat magic. Carter was duly impressed with every class. 'Hundaris' followed the path of Ra.

No other person dared to do it. Ra had just been made available, last month. It was dangerous to follow the path of Ra right now. And resultantly, Hundaris had acquired a strange taste for cookies. But most startlingly, Ra himself would appear and talk with Hundaris in nonsense words. Hundaris recorded those words and derive something impossible from them later. Nutters both. Ra was God Nutter and Hundaris, King Nutter. Both were real, mad, mad _Fanatics_.

The pint was that Sadie seemed suspicious of that guy and Carter was in awe. BAast usually slept all the time and never bothered with the new initiates. Will would look strangely at Hundaris at times but was usually cool around him, just like anyone else. He also went to the school the others went at times, but accompanied Carter in his solitary mansion most of the time, however.

He seemed to have his mother living nearby and would visit her sometimes too. Hundaris was a strange guy. Sometimes, Hundaris would stare and start to waggle about how Order and Chaos seemed to fracture and pair up like lovers repeatedly. He would also say that they gave him headaches like nothing. Poor Hundaris. He must be experiencing the struggle on a different level Kane thought.

****. Hundaris was bored with life in the Nome. He had went to that ******** school once and put a stop to Drew. The others had been impressed, but they did not know that Drew already knew him.

Drew was no younger or older now and had had not met Piper yet, but she would soon. So, installing a little restraint on her was good, as far as he could calculate.

'Hundaris' had come here with a view to reach the Hekagigantes through the sea of Chaos. He had encountered too many complications in that, but it seems easier to move through the sea of chaos rather than fall through the Greek Void.

Percy had learnt a little magic from his new member, Hecate. She too had been duly impressed with the luxury of the Casino and had instantly moved to it rather than discuss things daily. *Cough, cough; Sigh* Another Titan lost to Luxury. He really needed to shift Headquarters. This would not do.

So, after that cool ice stadium had been created by Felix and Apophis was just about to go away, he vanished along with the gods, following them deep into the Duat. The Duat was indeed many layers but it was not multiple layers of illusions. Meaning that it was one world; not another. Immaterial did not separate its levels, illusions did. Unfortunately, Percy, being disillusioned and enlightened and all, fell right through the illusion layers, straight into the sea of Chaos. It was the same void, but a little more manageable. Percy maintained Order and swam across the sea. Its eroding effect increased and decreased chaotically; Once again, he lost the sense of time. But he managed to put together the two Hekagigantes. But he got a surprise too.

But that was where Percy wanted to explain why he was in a red frock and standing upside down. Percy had assumed a _kilth_ –the re frock-instantly as he lowered himself into the Duat. And when he entered the island, the world turned upside-down. But there was no sensation of gravity. The red sky was above his head, looming. But he saw that he could walk and wsim normally. Sheesh….This was chaotic even so.

On an island, in the middle of that red sea, was a small hut. He knocked at the hut's door. It opened to reveal….a man. He was dressed in old, regal clothes. No, a _uniform_. A military uniform. On it was written something in a foreign language. The resident seemed equally surprised at seeing him there.

He asked somehow, " _How, traveller, did you get here? Don't tell me you swam all the way from your world"_

 _"Why? Is it bad to do so?"_ communicated Percy, though he still had no idea how.

 _"Gosh…Wait here, I'll brew some tea. We can discuss things over it."_ Said he, in the same way of unknown communication.

The resident named himself as Dissembelackis, Lord of Chaos. He claimed that he was not an actual Lord, but simply an _Ascendant_. Percy tried to understand what he had said. Percy understood it only gradually, but understood it never the less.

Dissembelackis had been the Emperor of some empire in some world and had given up reforming those idiots after they turned their greedy eyes on him, the Emperor. He had punished them and had run from the greedy cell of his world. Now, on this hut, where greed was absent, felt like the freeer than the biggest estate he ever owned. Strange guy. But the concept was that Time, Temperature, Energy, Matter, Light, Dark and such were not simply Physical and Intellectually explained things; They were Immaterial representatives of the real things, found in immaterial 'worlds'. Dissembelackis also identified him promptly to be the Father Night and Lord of Time. He was impressed that he had claimed two titles, let alone control another (Magic) to a certain extent. Dissembelackis promised to be in touch and gave him his phone number. Geez, that dude had a cell phone in the middle of nothing.

Well, Percy bid farewell. Kind Dissembelackis had also learnt of his quest and had all his rescues delivered at the House of Night. How could Percy not be happy? Percy would set his plans in motion soon.

A/N: The Malazan Book of fallen belongs to Steven Ericson and Ian C Casslemont. Its introduction here is completely for fun and it's not necessary that you read them. This is still a Percy fiction. Dissembelackis just had a cameo role.

Review and help a poor author! Next chapter features the start of the real plot.

And, if you expect an answer, please at least leave an email ID, if you do not have a fanfic account. If you leave a review as a Guest or some other uncommunicatable way, I will assume that you did not expect an answer and that you simply reviewed for the sake of reviewing (But you'll have no less of my gratitude).


	6. Mount St Helens

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus, definitely not the Kane Chronicles and actually, now that I notice, nothing of literary note except this plot and another pathetic fanfiction.

A/N: Titan myth is confusing. I tried my best to patch up the myths. Please tell if you find something factual too incorrect. Action actually begins now.

Chapter 6

'As tall as the sky' was not the word he'd use to describe the three Hekagigantes brothers, Percy thought. They were currently playing a stress relieving paint ball game with high winning rates; they had too many mouses in their hands. The elder Cyclopes he had rescued were currently holding donuts in one hand and the local newspaper in another. They also wore black suits with a matching, single eye-glass sunglass. Just like cops. They even had a nice cap to hide their horn.

Helios and Selena glanced longingly at them and the games that Percy had dragged them from.

"Attention, Housemates, Attention!" Percy exclaimed, for the second time in the last 10 seconds. They looked at him for half a second exactly before returning to their tasks. Only Helios and Selena still sat before him on the discussion table, but they were also aiming at getting up.

So, Percy had no way except to tell them and hope that they listened. Gosh, Percy thought that he had been Attention Deficit. Hecate nearby was playing with voodoo cards that were stocked up in the House of Night, now shifted to the House of Time.

"Our plan is to unify the Heart and The Mind of The West and The East. You all certainly remember that from our last council, don't you?" Percy got crickets responding to his question.

"Ok, maybe you do but do not want to tell it…But can any of you volunteer any information as to lost and hiding Titans and Protogonoi?" Percy asked half-heartedly.

Surprisingly, The Elder Cyclops answered "Hundaris, you presume to undo a lot of damage. It's like rebuilding a place of toothpicks. You have to get the glue for every toothpick to settle and mend before you can even think which things fits where. We are just the pieces that did not get dispersed. Some have crumbled, some have been transformed into things other than toothpicks and some have been stolen. I speak figuratively, of course. But the thought is the same I want to express, you cannot do it even if you have infinite time on your hands."

"You speak true, but I want to fix a _few_ alone. I'm not rebuilding the palace with toothpicks again. I'll build it with elements that cannot be worn away by time. It'll be real different this time, I promise you. But you seem to know something of what I asked, Elder".

"I…yes. I know that Oceanus prefers freshwater and that he had been fond of Atlantis. Last time I know, he should be living in the royal freshwater docks of Atlantis"

"Atlantis submerged a long time ago, Elder Cyclops. But I can try Camp Fish-Blood. Thank you. Know anyone else?"

"Yes" said another Cyclops. He did not look much different from the others either. "Krios, Koes, Hyperion, Iapetus and Kronos are supposed to be in Tartarus, last time I saw them before entering Chaos. Zeus freed us for a time, you know. But we….lost hope Percy Jackson. We did not belong to the world then. What makes you think we will be any better?"

"I cannot promise anything, Cyclops. But I can try. So 5 in Tartarus and one at Camp Fish-Blood. All 6 male major Titans okay. But what about the female Titanides? There were 6 of them too, aren't they?"

"Then I think Theia would be roaming somewhere in this great city of Las Vegas. It certainly has her feel to it. She loves light and probably decided to light up the whole of the city day and night. She hates her aunt Nyx.

"Oh. Okay, Theia's probably here. Then what of Themys, Iapetus's wife?" Percy asked.

Helios said, "Hey, you could have told me this is that kind of city. It's not probability that my mother Theia lives here. She lives here with all _certainty_. She was also the Titan of lust too, you know?" and he continued "I think Themys would be where she was last time. If I know my aunt right, she is still judging shades and souls even now." Helios seemed surprised himself of speaking so much. He promptly got up and returned to Tomb Raider 100, developed by the Lotus Casino exclusively for Long term livers.

"Okay, then where will Phoebes, Titanide of intellect and Prophecy and also wife to Koes the Titan of the same?" asked Percy.

They had fallen deep in their games. Great. Percy would have to wait for them to wake up now. They slept like their mother Gaia, those Titans.

In a week, Percy generalized all the Titans and where to find them. There were 6 male and six female titans, all paired except for one pair, who did not choose each other. He had also learnt their probable hiding places.

After a lot of research and mind twisting genealogy researches, Percy found the second generation titans too. Prominent among them were Helios, Selena, Leto, Atlas, Hecate, Epimetheus and Prometheus. The rest were flecks who had bored Percy. A lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hundaris was practising a new kind of Avatar-thingy. It had interested Carter Kane to his limit that he was now pestering Hundaris for more theory behind his experiments. Hundaris seemed to attend some sort of summer camp along with a schoolmate of Sadie named Drew, some small Japanese girl. Hundaris seemed to prefer the quiet of the Mansion to the noise of the nearby school.

Hundaris's mother had been reluctant to send him here, after Hundaris had finished Junior College.

(A/N: I don't know the system of American Education. In my country, India, we follow a system similar to the British system: Twelve Standards and then graduation in a college or a university. I think twelfth grade is called Junior College II year in other systems, I don't know. )

Hundaris was some prodigy and had finished his sophomores, and was a full time Egyptian magician right now. Hundaris could perform cool Egyptian battle magic as well as practical aspects of it.

Carter wished he could do something like that too. Anyway, Hundaris was explaining his theory now,

"Egyptian magic is based on something like ambient energy rather than internal energy. The energy you spend is dependent upon your coherence and maintenance abilities." Explained Hundaris

"Since you just use your internal energy just for organizing and channelling, your will must schedule things as per plan. That's magic summed up for you, in Egyptian terms. Being creative is all the theory. Period, Carter."

"You keep referring to us that this is Egyptian magic. Do you believe that the others exist too? Greeks? Romans? Christian? Babylonian?"

"I do not just believe in them, Carter, I've seen them. All the myths have been true at some time or at least have basis in fact, historic fact. So, next time, don't dismiss the knowledge you have as the oldest and the ultimate. Egypt is not first civilization."

Carter wondered where this guy got his information. Carter wandered off to try what Hundaris had just said.

Carter encountered Zia returning from school. Carter checked his watch. He was sure it had been pointing 1'O clock just now. But it was pointing 3'O clock now. Hmm…he hadn't realized that he had talked so long with Hundaris.

"Hey, Zia, how was school today?" Carter enquired.

"Carter, how many times do I tell you," Sadie interrupted; she too had returned from school "School is the same boring thing every day. 'S only we who pipe it up. Stop asking how school was and ask how we were at school. You gotta learn a lot about society, Chicken head."

Carter mused "Maybe that would change now".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy actually had Blood of The Pharaohs. That was how he had gotten inside the Nome.

"How?" was the natural question that occurred to any person.

Well, he wasn't a descendant from his mother's side or from his Pharaoh's side. He was a pharaoh himself.

Reversing Time, Percy had ruled unified Egypt as the fourth pharaoh of Old Kingdom of Egypt.

Percy was qualified as an Elite magician too.

Hundaris had followed the path of Ra due to need and actually liked it. But that had arisen out of need to cross Chaos. Now, Percy wished to follow more than order. He decided to follow more than one path. He followed the paths of many gods and goddesses now. Especially the First Egyptian gods and the Five. Polytheism was definitely advantageous.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Admiral Jackson, however, was a different case. He was in command of the Time Hunters, a cohesive unit of former pirates and plunderers.

Admiral Jackson was like those Charismatic leaders who appeared at rare occasions, making an ordinary reign an extra ordinary one.

His crewmembers were remarkable. The 50 members were split onto 7 groups of 7 crew members and the last was the former Captain of the crew, now designated as the Lieutenant Admiral.

Each 7 member group was called a Squad. Each squad(s) had specialized functions.

Squads one and two were called the _Marines_. They were the primary offensive unit of the group, relying on intelligence and surviving skills. They were the ones who infiltrated and destroyed Enemy strongholds, led attacks and such.

Squad 3 was the intelligence gathering Spies and Assassin unit. Nicknamed the _Jokers_ , they were elite magicians too.

Squads 4, 5 and 6 were called the _Fanatics_ and were the defence unit. They wore heavy armour and bore heavy weapons.

The last squad, squad 7 was the communication central management department and also the strategy home of their group. While everyone was asked to have a say in every matter, no matter how important, or, lacking in it, be, Squad 7 was the main proofreading service kind of thing. They simply did not work. They were great thinkers, all of them.

One of the most important questions that rose was how they were all so smart and super.

Obviously, Percy had dipped them all in the river Lethe and had trained them so. Simple and done. A 50 bodied, but single minded creature was hard to defeat, even if it was Odin himself who faced it.

Admiral Jackson was the proud leader of such a group. None could best him in training. Chiron was a speck in training people.

By the way, the Time Hunters' First mission, as proposed by Admiral Jackson, was to find all the titans and integrate them into the Time Hunters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Telekhines were working overtime. The slaves were much better than the others he had, unfortunately.

Kronos inspected Luke like a dresser with peeling plywood.

Kronos ordered, "Lucius Castellan, for the third time running you have not closed the toilet seat. How are you going to beg during punishment?"

"Mm..my Lord? Toilet seat? I c-certainly do not know, m-my lord, I swear! On the river Styx!"

Thunder boomed. Luke was still standing so he had not lied or broken the argument that he knew nothing about the open toilet seat.

So sad, Kronos thought. Just then, he found another way to punish more people. Yes! That would be a good idea!

Kronos said, "Lucius, you are in charge of the kidnapping mission I have planned."

"Th-thank you my lord; I will bring the person you ask in chains! Give me the power to do it, my lord Kronos!"

Kronos thought, okay, who did he want to kidnap? Some modern beauty would be good, but Kronos knew that most of them were cheats. Like his wife. Betrayers.

"Rhea. Bind her and bring her here in chains of the strongest Celestial bronze you can find" said Kronos, giving Luke a necklace. "This necklace, once on her neck, will disable her to use her powers. She will be like a mortal. Use your already extra human strength to bind her and bring her here. Succeed, or you will regret it. You have my blessings."

Kronos raised his bubble-gum pink, no, _plum_ pink hand and blessed Luke.

"Certainly my Lord, Certainly." Luke nodded.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rhea was enjoying retirement like anything. Her selfish authoritative husband had neglected his duty to free his elder brothers and their mother had punished him deservingly. Now, a Grandmother and a great grandmother at times, she was currently having some coffee, viewing the scenery of Manhattan below.

She had been the one to install those telescopes there.

Round a corner, came a group of small demigods. Ah, this must be some of those Campers on an excursion trip. Her husband had been the Lord of Time, but she had no idea of what the time or season was. She looked up at the sky and sighed. It could have been any season and she would not have guessed right. Weather changed without notice. How could anyone determine seasons?

We,, she supposed it was somewhere near an auspicious occasion, like the winter or summer solstice or one of the equinoxes. Time flew by like the scenery in one of the new inventions, called trains.

Surprisingly, they came up to her. They had wide eyes and innocent faces. She had not the chance to see her grandchildren and great-grandchildren frequently. They could hardly survive half a century, let alone make her remember all of them. It had been a long time since she had met a Demigod.

So, she said, "Children, how are you all?"

They seemed taken aback at something of her appearance. Maybe her loose grey, long dress. It was an old symbol of priestesses, indicating that they were pure and untouched by malice.

"You are the Titanide Rhea, are you not?" asked a blonde boy, maybe 20 years old. He had a gash across his face, the poor fellow.

Since the author feels that the rest is known to the reader, the author is not going to elaborate on it.

Rhea had been taped up; that necklace bore the mark of her husband. She desperately wanted to warn these children of her husband's mind and how it worked. And she had been dumped inside the backside of a car, also some new-fangled thing.

Suddenly, as they were crossing a bridge, a vessel erupted into being below them, taking the car in which she had been bound along with it as it raised. On deck emerged a band of 21 warriors, each one wearing bulletproof complete, shining armour. Rhea thought that those columns they carried were called Bazookas or something.

They overpowered her and her escort and then threw her kidnappers overboard. She suffered no less under her new captors. She was dipped in a bowl of lethe water.

Rhea was the new Titanide member of Time Hunters.

Pan, Helios, Selena, Hecate, Prometheus and Epimetheus formed a separate Titanic squad.

Neo-Rhea was placed on apprenticeship and she trained vigorously but was not yet placed in any squad.

Percy was pleased at the rate at which they co-operated and maneuvered together. It was great experience to work with them. They simply inspired perfection. Percy liked it here. There was, of course, another matter that most members, including the Titans had been brainwashed into this. But they had been cruel and uncaring. Now, however, they were caring beings and perfectionists.

Besides, Percy had let them retain all their memories once they had trained. So, there was no fault in him. They were subjected to the same treatment he had, um, given to, Bob.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kronos was not pleased with Luke's performance in the kidnapping test. He had not truly expected him to even fool her. But according to Luke, they had passed three fourths of the mission. Since Kronos always thought that 40% was pass, he let him off with a minor torture technique learnt in Tartarus.

Hmm…Rhea had grown unwary since last he'd known her. Must have been relaxing to have no spouse. Remind Kronos not to marry ever again.

"SO, Am I right, Lucius, that you failed your mission?"

Kronos employed some things he had learnt in Tartarus. He simply could not understand why it pained Gaia to have someone in there. It was nice enough and Tartarus almost never bothered about them. What was wrong here for weaklings? Obviously, he seemed the only one to know that Tartarus was worth conquering too.

"I will not lie my lord. The mission was failed due to completely unexpected external, extremely powerful agencies, my lord." Lucius replied, fearfully.

Kronos loved to use torture techniques he had learnt in Tartarus. Hint Hint.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy glanced at his watch, which was actually his shield. His white shield with a Teutonic cross on it. Percy simply loved knightly and chivalric style.

So, today, Blackjack was burdened with heavy Galactic Platinum armour. Heavy in terms of Galactic Platinum actually meant that it was light. So, The Pegasus, was like:

"Boss, do you think ye can fit a basket to my tail with this thing-y metal? I think the basket should be a can with radius enough to house 10 donuts. Okay, boss? Huh, Okay?"

"Blackjack, you know that Donuts are junk food. While they are okay occasionally, you should not eat them always. Prove me that you're straining yourself and I'll enter that much Carbohydrates into your system. I warn you though, you'll need to eat a lot of Horse weed to compensate for proteins."

"No, No horseweed. I'll abstain from donuts in the face of that. Poor me."

Percy smiled. The white, shining metal and cloth on Blackjack did match, somehow, with his black, tough, skin.

Percy climbed on to Blackjack. He too wore the Galactic Platinum armour. He had crafted his armour gradually into that of a full Teutonic Knight. Yeah, he really liked this theme.

But what was not matching at all was that he still had Riptide. It did not seem to fit, yet somehow it seemed to belong there.

Admiral Jackson flew into the sky and landed on their vessel, now named _"The Hunter"._ The Hunter sailed all the way from New York to San Francisco in an hour. Yes, it crossed the huge distance in, about like, the time you take to walk 10 kilometres. Lord of Time was certainly a great advantage to have. Being that could cancel most of your cons, if not obliterate them.

While on the journey, Admiral Jackson received a note from The Lord of Chaos. _Your method and objective is all right but you underestimate your opponent. Do not make the mistake I did._ Well, that guy seemed to be watching him for sure. It never hurt to listen and follow some advice, so Percy decided to take his warning into account.

Percy did a quick calculation. What was wrong? He was about to invade the home of a titan, and probably free him and then brainwash him. What could go wrong? Someone might come and rescue him. But his Time Hunters could manage that. Atlas could break grasp and get free. But he was lord of time; he would catch up before Atlas ran another step.

Percy tried other reasoning, but could not reach any fault. They had carefully planned for this. He even conducted a discussion. Minor changes were done, but nothing was due to underestimation. Anyway, he instructed his crew to be on the watch for anything fishy.

They arrived in San Francisco that afternoon.

Percy and co went to mount Othrys. By the time evening arrived, which strangely came as soon as they rested, (and then never moved into night, by the way) they were inside the Hespirides Compound. Percy plucked a few apples and distributed them between themselves. He collected the Dragon skin as spoil and erased it afterwards.

The four sisters who usually took care of the tree, the daughters of Atlas were scandalized at this misuse of their tree.

"YOU FOOLS! THOSE WERE POISONOUS APPLES! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE GUARD A MERE TREE WITH A DRAGON? DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE COMMON SENSE?! IT'S A TREE THAT BESTOWS MISFORTUNE AROUND THE EATERS!"

Time Hunters, Lords and Ladies of Misfortune, proceeded to pick their toothpicks without a bother.

It was because they knew that eating the delicious dragon skin scale, each a piece, was enough to bestow good fortune for the rest of Life and all of Death.

But since they ate a lot more than a piece each, they became extremely lucky guys and gals who transferred the ability from themselves to Time Hunters, as a group. As a result, anyone who joined the Time Hunters became extremely lucky.

The Nymphs of the tree did not know it, it seemed. They ran away from their own tree, believing what they had said. Bah, too much believing fools. They thought that they would cause a volcano eruption or something.

Percy rounded the Palace all the way. Huff. Why did titans need so much space when they could make themselves small with no effort? It was costlier to build such palaces. If Percy had his way, he would shrink himself and buy a cool play house and a huge burger.

Unfortunately Percy was incapable of Advanced size reduction, as of yet.

Percy and crew finally arrived at the point where Atlas stood, bearing the sky.

Luke was standing there. With Bessie. The Ophiotaurus.

The sacrificial fire was burning there too.

Percy had not expected this. Had Kronos actually managed to get his hands at Bessie? Shit. Percy had really not thought of this thing happening.

Percy did the poor monster a service and obliterated it. Percy was sad, but he had talked with Bessy sometime in his previous timeline. Bessie wanted to know, but was constrained by material desires and had been helpless about it. He had wanted release, but killing it meant more destruction. Bessy hated that he had to live like that. Percy had done him a good service.

Luke turned. "What the…Who are you brighty boy?" Luke glanced at his horned Helmet "Are those horns? And here I was, thinking that all horned creatures were fools. Now, since you seemed to have stolen the Ophiotaurus, or at least have it in control, will you submit yourself with the King of the Titans? What do you call yourselves, anyway?"

Jackson answered "We are the Time Hunters. If you do not act as we say, you will be passed through the rotors of live choppers. Then, you will be made into ten burgers. Are we clear?"

Luke laughed nervously. "Come on, don't you people ever want to join the winning side, at least for once?" Glancing at the Time Hunters' stoic faces and the literally masked Jackson, he continues, "Okay, if you have already decided then what I'm doing is called time waste. So…..MINIONS, ATTACK! FIND THE Ophiotaurus!"

The time hunters, through their superb planning and efficiency, defeated the rabble in a moment. This made Luke scream "KRONOS! THE UNEXPETED OVERPOWERING INTERFERENCE HAS COME! HELP ME!"

 _No_. He had not the discipline to deal with Kronos yet. But if Kronos was strong enough to promise aid to Luke, it was time to weaken him again. Percy instantly reversed time to when Percy had just finished making his statement. He immediately called retreat and went off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy was in trepidation. He had seriously underestimated the enemy. Bessie had been real sneaky in his timeline and would have gone 'poof' had it not been his intervention last time.

Why did the Bessie of this timeline be so careless? Percy huffed. He had not originally planned on erasing him. Well, done was done. Changing that would only imprison his mind.

Next chance he got, he checked on Atlas. He had yet to be freed.

So, Percy lit a pyre over him and asked Helios to incite it. Due to the intense, sharp, shocking pain of Greek fire, Ouranos sensible retreated away. There, simply put, Ouranos had been brought to sense.

In detail, it was thus:

Ouranos, though his wife had more or less actually killed him, wanted to embrace her. This was not normal behaviour. Thus, Percy had made him retreat, with a normal punishment method. Simple. Ouranos had been brought to open his eyes, whatever his subconscious, metaphorical eyes were.

As the main effect, Atlas had been brought to the thinking of the Time Hunters.

Atlas, squad leader of Squad 8, the Second Generation Titans, nicknamed the _Tankers_ , was a great general, and he relied upon experience _and_ was the walking war book of the company.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Though Third summer camp had barely started, Percy was already acting against Kronos.

Since Percy was not ready to deal with Kronos mentally, he had to erase that guy from immaterial itself, somehow without engaging his mind.

Percy needed to severely weaken Kronos to do even that.

Weaken him several times more than what he had done at the time of the tsunami.

So, Percy had taken up a very great and noble but mostly just dead useful art. It was called assassination.

Percy had removed all his Platinum armour and was wearing his light, casuals, aka bullet proof plastic armour.

Percy took the briefcase from the table. He put on his night goggles. He could see through night and darkness with ease, but the goggles would help him increase precision and accuracy. They had been magicked so.

Percy went to Mount St. Helens, where Kronos Incorporation was currently residing. Percy took up the communicators and fixed them to his ear. This would help him to reinforce and back up himself, if things got out of hand.

Percy parachuted from an airplane, all his own property of course. Percy, not knowing what to do, landed on the slope of the Volcano.

Percy caught a cave somewhere and watched through a hole. Kronos's antechambers were visible, but most of the room was blocked by walls. Percy, who had taken some help from the path of Geb, moved through the wall. He was in. Then, Percy quickly set himself inside the wall of Kronos's throne room, which was right beside the ante chambers, it seemed.

Percy opened his briefcase. He could _hear_ Kronos breathing his last pink breaths.

No time powers could be used now. At max, he could use his Night and Greek sea powers. His Egyptian powers would be okay, as long as he did not attack with them, or he would activate the old Alexandrian gods. And that would not be good, though, if Setna was to be chained, he needed to confront them at some point too.

Kronos was saying, "Where is the Chinese beauty….what was her name…oh, never bother, this thing called pornography is real nice. Put me that, video, telekhines…ah, yes. MMM"

Yuck. That guy was _that_ kind of guy? Well, Percy took his sniper from the briefcase and assembled it. There, it was ready. Then, he took aim. Only a fraction of the stem jutted outside the wall. His goggles really helped. He simply knew that it would hit its target perfectly.

Zzk. Bash. "Owwwww". Zzk. Another chaos laden shot. ZZk. Hkk. Another two. Good, now, Kronos should have lot mental coherence and control.

Before Kronos disappeared into Chaos, Percy erased that weakened guy from the world. After emptying the corrupted material brain, Percy took possession of Kronos.

'Kronos' shut the video box. He looked up. He erased the some twelve thousand telekhines working there. They were all just desire, ignorance and hunger personified. They were malevolent beings who devoured sentience. They were not to be pitied at all, though left alone at best. However, Percy's situation and experience was different. These would turn super strong at the end and be their bane. No, destroying them completely and now was the best course.

Luke came, blinking, along with his small crowd of demigods. Seemed he had recruited a bit faster this time around. Looked like a stable base could do wonders. Unless Percy was much mistaken, Luke had the String of Ariadne in his hand. Good thing Percy was done with Kronos. Else Camp Half-Blood would have been obliterated for sure.

Kronos said, "Lucius, I suddenly became quite wise, due to my own brain power. I decided to devour all the telekhines and am max powerful now. So, know, we can conquer!"

"YES! I knew that we would win!" To his group, he said, "TO OUR LORD KRONOS! Hip Hip Hail!"

They chorused and cheered and partied. 'Kronos', now the undisputed master of time, gave a speech.

"Now, since I have regained my powers, I am going to conquer, _now._ Because, at Kronos's Incorporation, the future is, _now_."

They gaoled and cheered.

"So, we are going to buy the first bakery we find."

Luke looked baffled. "Bakery, my lord?"

'Kronos' looked at Luke with surprise. "Yes, a bakery. A small one, for we don't have enough funds. Have I ever told you that I will revenge on the Olympians? No. Have I ever claimed that I would bend all the Half Bloods for you folk? No. Did I, at any point of time, promise to make your godly parents listen to your whining? No. Kronos incorporation is a new company in the new west, America. I want an honest team of business men/women who can navigate their head through demand and supply. Now, for a first product…"

All of those guys and gals resigned from Kronos incorporation. The waste company encountered loss and closed business the next day.

Luke and the others who had gathered under him were disappointed. They finally grew up and went to Mount Olympus and resolved their disputed with their parents. But they did not get more representation, those minor gods. But settling their issues with their parents, with maturity, did most of the trick and the minor gods enjoyed their freedom as always.

Percy had made a big deal last time that they did not claim their off springs and that they were not treating all of them fairly.

Actually, Ancient Greek Culture itself was like that; it was different from the present views. People were allowed to roam as per their wish, as long as the y bound themselves to certain, small, general laws, which belonged to the land.

Minor Gods were the majors in their areas, just like how Hades was the only determining factor of fate in the Greek Underworld. Similarly, this distinguishing that they were major and these were minor was not separation, but actually freedom and liberty. The Minor gods and goddesses themselves could never bear the strain of the Olympians and thus actually enjoyed their less burdening duties.

The only thing was that all of them seemed to ignore their demigods. But actually, if a demigod survived till twenty one, he/she/sher automatically exhibited his/her/sher godly traits, subconsciously or consciously.

It was not the fact that some were claimed and some unclaimed; it was that they did not recognize themselves.

Claiming was done only to those who recognized themselves as persons in the world.

Percy had proved to himself that he could beat someone with the constant grinding of the sea, subconsciously, when he had defeated Clarisse. Thus, he had been claimed. Actually, all of Aphrodite's children were usually claimed the soonest; usually because they get introduced to Love, in its various forms and most importantly, recognize themselves with it sooner than any other demigod.

So, claiming was a test. Not a sign or something, as the idiots there believed. The gods themselves had seldom to do anything with it, though an unconscious party of them managed the claimed, usually.

Thus, The whole fight for 'rights' and 'better representation' was actually a sham. They were not minor or major, on a larger view.

They were just recognized as larger. A big difference, yet an insignificant one, one that obviously the reader does not want explained, usually due to the author's vain writing and mentality.

What was meant was that it was pointless to discriminate; anyone who did so was a fool and the 'discriminated' ones were not even bothered about it; the only ones who suffered were egoistical teenagers.

Thus, the first pair of the main 12 Titans he had under his control was the King and Queen pair. Percy would conquer the rest too….for a greater goal, which he had not even begun to start.

A/N: A) Romans. Next. Chapter. B) Review fairly and freely, no shame. C) Review something meaningful and just do no cuss simply. Put some real stuff in your review along with cussing, if you feel that you must cuss.


	7. New Horizons (for the worse)

**Disclaimer: This fan-fiction author does not claim any story that is not his.**

A/N:I thank all readers of the story and the reviewers of this story who help me.

Chapter 7

Percy had not expected Juno to act so soon.

As soon as Kronos had passed beyond, Juno had caught some whiff of Giants. Gaia had done some work on this before falling asleep, it seemed. Last time she had been awake, she had spouted a bout of prophecies and had seen through the future until this point and perhaps more, but not much more.

She had immediately done some sorcery that enabled her to release her Giant Children once Kronos was no more really active in the world.

Gaia was not an ordinary Protogonoi. She was said to be the first to emerge from Chaos. Rubbish. First meant time and thus, time had been there before her. Actually, she was fifth, though no one had clear recollections of those events these days. Only few manuscripts still say that she was fifth. Anyway, this was the truth.

Now, it seemed that killing Kronos will unleash Giants for free. Great Offer. Rush now, or you will regret later! Hurry! Offer valid only till Month X Date Y, The feast of Z! Contact us at Athens only to receive product in America!

Nice, business, huh? Well, as far as Percy was concerned, that was no more the case. Everything would be finished here at America now, maybe a little in Europe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Casinos of Las Vegas were a dazzling sight at night. Wherever Theia hide might, Percy needed to find her to escape the future's blight.

The strip clubs, the restaurants, the suburban….Percy felt like in New York again, though just a little livelier, though he did like the streets of Atlantis and Harappa much better, when they had been alive.

But finding theia had been an entirely different matter. Percy had taken Helios and Selena with him.

"Oooh, a strip club! I think my mother would like it there. But I think a casino that offered stripping, preferably both men and women, along with gambling, drink all night would be her first choice, I think."

"Come on, you think too badly of mother, brother. You should be more respectful. You know that she is the Titanide of lust, lustre and light. This is the perfect place that suits her personality. I'm sure you would do the same if you had the same personality. So talk more respectfully if you wish to mention mother. Though, I admit, an ice-cream and a game would be nice. Any such place, here, Jackson?"

"Ice cream….maybe. Wait. Let's check this Casino."

The above mentioned Casino was just like any other Casino. The smell of wine, stuffed interiors, though somehow ventilated enough so that it did not feel oppressive, the greed in the air….all was normal for the casino…except for the theme.

It was full of harsh, varying, patterns of light, as if the casino owners wanted to burn everyone entering customer.

As Percy and the Titans searched throughout the interiors, they split up. After an hour there, they deduced that only one room remained: The Boss Management Office. Percy strongly felt that she was in there. He had even checked the Casino vaults. Nothing there. Only the boss room was left.

So, they headed towards the guarded doors.

They need not have bothered. A regal woman, in a light blue business suit, burst through the doors and embraced her two children.

"Oh dears, I thought," She stopped to sob "I thought…I thought…Oh, so weak of me, think you two to have vanished into Chaos. Where have you been?" She broke open into joyful, loud, crying.

Percy had had enough of this. HE splashed Lethe water on her face, in a fraction of a jiffy. There, she was brainwashed now. Her memories had been collected the fraction of the jiffy before that.

There, another Titan collected. Helios and Selena already knew what was to be done to her mother. So, it was no problem. Her memories would be returned once her training was complete.

Percy and the three others' next stop was the Lotus Casino. There, he collected the full waiting army.

Percy pulled back his full sleeves to reveal his now much more upgraded watch.

Since time checks were useless to him, he had installed temperature conditions, weather reports, unlimited Wi-Fi, etc. in it.

But most importantly, it was now…his morpher.

Percy tapped his watch and his full Galactic Platinum armour covered him. No inch of skin was unprotected. Only a Teutonic cross-shaped slit allowed him to see and talk. His squad, especially the _Fanatics_ , were heavily armoured.

This paranoiac protection was for a reason. Their next target was base 53, in the middle of the Sierra Nevada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Percy and troop stepped off the last rung of their bulletproof bus. The driver drove the van away, to a previously agreed spot. There were shouts audible, from inside the base.

A voice seemed to announce "Code 5434, Red and Emergency. External armed forces attack. Scientists are requested to stay underground and ready defences. Military personnel, please attend to 4'O Clock, 500 m from North Gate. Repeat, 500m from North gate, at 4'O clock."

Hah. Percy knew that there was some underground base. Percy stopped a missile targeted at them. But Percy had not caught the opponent's rocket launcher missles. They exploded right on their faces.

The dust cleared. The time Hunters just stood there, as if it had been some balloon that had burst before them, not a killing missile. Another dozen of them crashed on their armour, only to give the same effect.

The personnel inside were in hysteria, of the negative kind. Percy demanded that they open the gate. They seemed reluctant, those people there on the high defence towers.

Well, he would teach them a good lesson. Percy lifted the tough metal gate and threw it away. The Lock system beyond was slightly more complicated but as easily managed. The lock system went and lodged itself on the top of one of those towers.

Percy asked again, "Will you surrender?"

They did not answer fast enough for his linking. Percy motioned his group forward. They pulled a tower down in 5 seconds total.

This time, Percy received a satisfying enough, quick, answer: The white flag was shown.

Mnemosyne, the Titanide of Memory and something else that Percy could not bother about, was inside this base, as far as he knew. She had always preferred military related research and committing them to memory, The Time Hunter leader knew. She was the one who had always reminded old Kronos to be conscious of his beginnings. Undeserving, but too true advice, that one.

Mnemosyne had worked on Mount Othrys in the old world at first. But she had simply loved the changes. She had been the brain behind the German Tigers and Panzers. She was the one who had created the Luftwaffe, during the world war. Not only that, it was also said that she was the only person to have ever committed every battle on earth to memory.

The time Hunters' arrival had alerted her already. Mnemosyne, in all her curiosity, came forward to meet them, only to get doused like any initiate. They took her off. The personnel around seemed to protest. They brought down a section of their research project. That seemed to effectively shut them up.

As they were about to leave, an elderly man, obviously the head, begged them to not reveal the position or research of theirs. They even begged that their scientist not be pressed to reveal information, supposedly so that military secrets remained secrets and such loads and that they had been just playing around, not actually preparing for more carnage. Sheesh. Such give always.

Admiral Jackson shut the door on their face. Three female titans done.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oceanus had indeed been found lurking in Camp Fish Blood, the only titan to still live with his wife. Good thing that he brought Lethe in a sealed jar this time. Else, a kilometre radius worth of fish would have forgotten how to eat.

A short visit to Tartarus got him four male titans. All 6 males were in the Time Hunter Council…Phoebe, the wife of Koes, both the Titan and Titanide, respectively, of prophesy and intellect, inclusively, was still a mystery. Percy made a checklist…

Kronos, Rhea; Oceanus, Thetis; Mnemosyne; Krios; Hyperion, Theia; Koes and Iapetus all were done. Iapetus's wife Themys and Koes's wife Phoebe still needed to be captured.

A trip into Erebus Judicial department had taken care of Themys, but Phoebe, wife of Koes, was still yet to be found…

Phoebe was found a 'week' later, in Madagascar, and she joined the Time Hunters in full 'next' day.

The Titan Council, consisting of Five Titans and six Titanides, with the Protogonoi-Titan of Time and Night as the twelfth and first member, conducted its first meeting on February the twenty ninth. First thing they wished to discuss was the disposal of Kronos's powers.

Kronos had not only been the lord of time but also the lord of agriculture. So, the disposal of that power remained. The hot, social, manager of the House of Time was promoted the post of Twelfth titan, with Agriculture as his aspect. In the ascendance ceremony, his hot manager was sworn in as the Titan of Agriculture, the head of the Titan Council of the Time Hunters, under the overall leadership of Admiral Jackson.

The twelve kept their heads low so that the gods did not notice their presence at all. That and the fact that they were of the giants being re-conscious put any thought of minute, detailed investigation out of their minds. So, they were good.

The first thing the council put an end was to their multiple personality disorder. Percy put them all under the care of House of Time Healer and psychologist, the same one who had treated Ares, to cure it. Within a week, they were done. Saying "Trivia' before Hecate would only make her scowl and recite trivia on magic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Admiral Jackson had to patch up Hemera next. After another thorough search of some alternate worlds and things, Percy found Hemera waiting for him.

She spoke, "So you are the one who is changing age old things."

Percy was irritated. Someone had finally put five and half together. Well, it didn't help much that she was communicating it now.

"Yeah, so what's your choice?" Percy asked, hoping she had figured out enough to know what he had come for.

"All I'll tell you is that you are reaching for apples hundreds of feet off the ground as a human child of four feet. The Heart and the Mind did not split off their own accord, you know?...Bye."

Damn. She escaped. Not good. Reversing time, Percy bound her on first instant. No one was capable of civil conversation these days, it seemed. Only short sentences and action. Hemera was "granted her 'wish' to end her own suffering." At least, this was what, one Admiral Jackson had said as he dispersed Hemera into where she had come from. She too was driven out of material and immaterial.

As an important side note, had Percy mentioned that every Time Hunter, including the council had been prompted to jump in the Styx? Percy had instructed them all to lift themselves up using their thoughts. Since they were oh so perfect, obviously, they did so and thus became completely invincible, physically. But they still donned their military uniforms, just for style. Percy had also done the same thing.

The Styx river spirit, also named Styx, had been furious at this. She had appeared, only to be silenced by her parents Oceanus and Tethys. The Styx cleaning programme launched by Oceanus and Tethys cleaned the Styx River of its broken promises and made a huge profit with the things obtained and sold. The whole amount was distributed to those people, not necessarily poor, who could really use it. Styx was happy enough that she was crystal clear and completely dark again. Styx was overjoyed and became sympathetic to the cause of the Time Hunters and would always provide a list of promises made in the world.

Lord of Day, Night and Time, Admiral Perseus Jackson, his own grandfather, stepped up and looked over the rolling scenery of San Francisco. Tomorrow onwards, nothing would be the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alias Highfield McGreen was a nice alias. A fresher at the Wolf House, Highfield had just 'appeared' there, with 'no memory', most observably and all he had was a strange watch on his wrist, besides the clothes on his back.

Classic. Hera/Juno loved everything Classical and homely. Very well, 'Highfield McGreen' learnt the wolf stare from that tight lipped wolf for the second time. Oh boy, another tight lipped teacher. At least, this one was obvious that she did not reveal many things, unlike a mentionable centaur teacher he knew of. Percy wished to discuss another thing:

Percy had forged himself a new sword. Before he wanted to describe his sword, Percy wished to ask the question:

What is better than three top grade metals?

Their alloy, of course.

Percy had actually travelled to the time before the big bang and had lain waiting for the BANG! In the first fiery explosion, he had heated his three metals together. He had cooled it in the time before the Big Bang, at 0 Kelvins, the absolute Zero and had shaped it as a simple, long cross, though the hilt quite elaborate. Percy had loved the pen theme too much to discard it. However, his new white colour pen could be fitted under his long watch, in a slot that fit it perfectly. Percy's alloyed sword literally glowed with pure soft white light that was even noticeable in day and it would give a cool aura that turned even desert winds pleasant.

So, the watch was much more functional now. Percy had made sure it could not be stolen and such so that he would not be stranded in a situation without it. But this was cake. The gorgons went straight out of immateriality. Percy eventually went to the highway, this time by proper route.

Juno sat there, grinning, just like last time. She would tell the same thing about Greek curses not available in Roman territory thing. Achilles's curse was nothing like that. Hera had removed that curse, fearing that a mortal had really found invincibility that could let him be the better of gods. Foo…this time, however, Percy would not be fooled.

Percy went straight into the tunnel mouth, completely ignoring the old lady's call. Dakota and some other gal sat at the entrance this time.

Demigods from outside were a rarity in Camp Jupiter. They, received, like 5 demigods an year from outside New Rome. Thus, he was at the receiving end of some staring, but could press his way in.

Juno was the warning goddess and would warn the camp of his arrival. Ding. There she was, no doubt giving the gathered persons a standard introduction about him. Great. There went the use of his social skills…

But Percy did not reverse time. If he needed the good first impressions, he would do it later, IF he decided that he really needed it. First Impressions were not easily overridden, but be overridden they could.

So, Percy, aptly introduced as problematic son of Neptune, whose arrival had garnered the attention of an Olympian, and particularly of their warning goddess, got a suspicious welcome.

Jason Grace was already Praetor, promoted alongside Reyna. Percy had released that girl Reyna once he had been done with her. As a result, Percy regretted it now. Of course she was the Praetor now; and so was Jason. They had risen through ranks a few months back. Well, someone needed to step down. Percy needed to be the Praetor of Rome.

Anyway, Percy was dragged before the couple of Praetors and had currently seated himself in a chair opposite to the Praetors. Reyna spoke first:

"Your arrival has been heralded by our Warning goddess Juno, who described you as a problematic, unkind, son of Neptune. Is this true?"

"Certainly, your honour."

Jason continued the questions "Describe yourself and your current situation now, in your terms. We want to know how you react to situations like these."

"I am an amnesiac demigod and 'ave lost my memory. As far as I remember, I woke up in Lupa's Wolf house and started making mischief right away. I have myself and my guts and my watch to see me through. As for describing myself…I am called Highfield McGreen and am probably 15 years old, as per Lupa's estimation. My character is like the sea in a storm. Enough?"

"Well…the dogs haven't torn you apart, so you're good. Neptune is not a favoured god in the roman pantheon. He does not usually have children here at Camp Jupiter. The last son of Neptune we had caused a lot of earthquakes and storms. While we hope that you are not so, we warn you that in New Rome and Camp Jupiter, breaking rules will ensure severe punishment. Welcome to Camp Jupiter. You will be assigned a cohort tonight. Present yourself on time during dinner."

Wow, that was boring. He got chosen into the Fifth Cohort. He was placed on probation and told that a heroic act/one year in service would entitle him senator-ship.

Since Percy did not want to waste time for promotion, Percy set up the whole act.

The invisible wind spirits served dinner, as usual in Camp Jupiter. All the teenagers were lounging in those couches.

Percy ascended the dais. Reyna and Jason formally introduced him and put him on probation. Suddenly, they heard screams. Some guy was being burnt by some other guy. On a closer look, it could be seen that the burner was a monster, not some usual guy.

The person being burnt, he learnt later, was named Jonas. Poor Jonas was the guy whom he had grabbed for his plans. He wasn't harmed really, so Percy was cool about it.

The monster in question was actually Helios, with a non-burning fire. Because of Hecate's magic, the fire activated the screaming sphere in the brain and thus the subject would scream like a banshee on contact with fire. The point? Percy was to save the guy and earn senator-ship on his first night in the legion.

So, Percy went forward quickly, as if really concerned with Jonas's fate and grabbed a nearby wind spirit's water glass with his power and summoned all the water around and doused the fire. The monster, Helios, turned towards him. Helios charged at him, ignoring the rest of the legion body.

In a skitter-scatter fight, Helios knocked down many legionnaires and just brought down a few surrounding unimportant buildings.

All the while, 'McGreen' tried to 'kill' Helios as they tramped through their area. Percy acted as if barely surviving those attacks. In the end, Percy's mini-hurricane pulled him in a smothering hug which 'killed' him off. Percy was instantly raised to Senator-ship.

Great. Anyone heard of set up promotion? Percy confessed ignorance in regard to that subject. Honestly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

War games started as depressing as usual. Only Percy possessed the power to bring those despairing faces any hope.

At the start of the game, Percy offered the opponent team a choice.

"HEY, fellas o'er there! I give ye all a damn choice of surrender, before ye all get smashed ter bits. How do ye all plead?"

They laughed and threw some stones and the directed their defences towards him.

Well, gentlemen and ladies, there was Roman kindness, first hand.

"Well, you seemed to have made yer choice." Percy used the path of Geb and drilled underground.

Remerging at the back of the fort, he jumped, pounding his hands on the earth on landing. His pounding created waves, which simply seemed to increase in strength as they went. The whole fort got shaky and started to crumble. Another beat later, Percy heard roofs sliding off. Good. He advanced by climbing the huge wall in a single leap. Well, he did have some titanic strength, especially after Kronos's extinction.

Percy walked, supremely confident, into the central area where the flag was kept. The guards seemed stunned that he had managed this single headedly. Before they could even keep their cards down, Percy used the path of Nut and Shu to capture the flag and fly off.

Landing in his camp, Percy showed the flag to Reyna, which ended the game.

Everyone was quiet as he sat on one of their allotted tables. Fauns, who were sitting around a corner, mocked him and generally all the Romans. The fifth cohort was really quiet, quieter than a place of meditation.

Percy had finished all this before dinner. Mars felt important enough to come crashing down on their meal.

Looked like this guy had been instructed by his mother to do this. Percy had wondered why this guy suddenly appeared up to give quests. Well, looked like Juno/Hera never liked to stop meddling.

Percy received the quest and denied any teammates. Frank and Hazel could develop their relationship with themselves or someone else without this quest. Though the praetors seemed to protest against this, he finally got his way, especially since Mars seemed delighted to send Percy on a supposedly doomed quest. Bah, they did not know a fraction of his plans.

After another like, 500 arguments, he managed to get these out of the mouths of the praetors:

Reyna said, "Fine, die if you wish to. But if you do come back, do not expect to be received well among us. We, currently, are not in a stage to fund you, so whatever expense you have, it's totally on you."

Jason, who seemed to feel a little more sympathetic, said, "If you do return successfully from your quest, McGreen, you will be promoted. Good luck."

After agreeing, Percy set off immediately. He had caught some sleep 'seven hours earlier'. His sudden departure seemed almost comical to them, but they did not raise anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Those who had first-hand experience with the original roman empire and those who had second hand experience with the whole Roman history, were obviously some old people.

And, Percy seemed to be one of them.

The best way to find information was to investigate it from the events themselves.

Finding when a being passed into the void is tiring and arduous, and takes too much time travel and normal time too.

But tracing the well documented and dated events, such as, ahem, *cough*, losing legionary standards, *sneeze*, lost legions, etc., were almost no problem at all, as long as you could keep following where it went.

If one kept track of things in that manner, they would eventually find where it is currently residing.

Percy found the current place of all the legionary standards in almost no time at all, of course literally.

Percy dumped all the legionary standards in the house of time and asked his time hunters to pick some favourites.

After enjoying some time there, he got up and took the first legion's standard.

Anyone know Polar bears? Now, imagine one with thick, matchng, white wings and eyes that glowed white. Bingo! You got the image of the first roman standard. Unlike other roman standards, however, this was placed inside a box mounted on a thin column, as if it was a bird resting in a bird house, instead of just being stuck on a pole.

Well, old is gold. Percy took the standard and examined it. It was a standard of grey origins. The first Romans, Romulus, Remus and that son of Aphrodite had created this standard, which stood for the division of society. The romans never considered the aristocrats equal to the other classes. This was the root face of the empire. Might, Division and Monopoly. The black bear was the symbol of that. Pax Romana was just the brainchild of this symbol. But the romans didn't last very long after the Christian conversions, for no people could be supressed for long. Slavery was another con of the Roman Empire too. In fact, since the base itself was quite corrupted, its fall had been destined the day it had been created.

Though the Romans had contributed a lot to civilization, there were things that they had not contributed. The fact that the general mass of the Europeans had no education of the dark ages was a proof. If that was not enough, there is also the thing that we know next to nothing about Roman life, except for the exaggerated writing of a few scholars. The romans had suppressed much knowledge too. The freedom of classical Greece had been marred by the Aristocratic Romans. And here this was their old symbol. The Black Bear.

Thanatos, it seemed, had indeed been chained again. Percy wondered whether he was messing up Piper's and Jason's chance by not allowing them to meet.

Nawh, Reyna was like, destined to go single or something, wasn't she? They would meet up sometime later. But he wished to know whether that Anti-Athena was born. Fire breathing dwarf of a giant guy. Gaia must be surfacing too. Good thing Percy had kept Rachel out of all this mess. Else, she would have sprouted some prophecy. Hmmm…Percy should check on Rachel later…she could be getting into trouble.

Anyway, Percy checked on Anti Athena. Nope, still surfacing, that guy. It seemed that Thanatos had been locked up first this time. Well, who cared? Definitely not he, since he could kill both types with a flick.

Giants were the sons and daughters of two major Protogonoi. Tartarus and Gaia, both directly emerged from Chaos. They were similar to titans in strength, maybe even better. But they were nothing against Protogonoi, and null threat to someone having the strength of three Protogonoi.

So, The Anti-Athena was doomed first, beyond oblivion. Then went Anti-Hades. So did Poriphyron and Polybutes. He finished most of them real quick, until there was almost none left.

As he killed the last hostile giant, someone appeared on his left.

Percy turned.

There was no one. Strange. He was sure someone had been there. There!

He turned left again. None still. Percy, for the first time, in a long time, felt twitchy. What kind of thing always seemed to vanish and reappear on one's left? Well, he could not learn the answer that day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hundaris was currently teaching class a roman cutting technique. Will Stone/Anubis, simply could not decipher that guy. What was it with the relatively new initiate that threw both their guts into caution? His power? He was averagely high, nothing suspicious. His all-around knowledge? Anubis had better knowledge than that guy for sure. Besides, Hundaris mostly focused on Battle and tricks, not every aspect of infinite magic.

Then what? His polytheistic paths? His simple strength and conviction? That stare he gave to people he didn't like?

Well, certainly yes. Though not a crime, these things were churning their minds to confusion. Wilnubis thought that something was not right with the guy. He seemed so foreign, yet homely. Homely, yet other-worldly. Too many new things circled the guy. The first thing that he had been alarmed of was that the curtain of the ages in the first Nome was changing again. And most of it gave some weird hieroglyphs about calculus and directions. Maybe Hundaris had interfered with the stuff. Wilnubis had a date with Sadie right now. Or was it? How did mortals measure time so efficiently without stars? Well, he decided to ask Hundaris himself. He seemed to have a knack of telling the time in Wilnubis's terms, in some strange way that Wilnubis liked. After his date, he would need to check on the Nome curtain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy went to Alaska by train. One second he had sat down and at the next, he was at Alaska, having fast-forwarded the time.

After getting down, he went to the island and stuffed all the gems he could find. After having his fill, Percy got himself some hot chocolate. A big can of hot chocolate.

Drinking his way up the glacier, he erased all those ghosts. There sat Thanatos too. Anti-Hades was already dead, after being dragged outside into the ocean. Why drag a heavy giant all the way across a border when the sea was simply beside them? Well, that was the 'past'. Now, however, the Protogonoi of death sat chained. He babbled something about not setting him free because that was the only way for eternal life and some similar rubbish regarding the un-melting chains and that one could not melt them unless they had the fire of life. Meh.

Percy pointed a gun to Thanatos's temples; those on the forehead, not crematories.

Thanatos seemed surprised. He started to give some last words. Before he heard another word, Percy taped Thanatos and pulled the whole glacier to House of Time. There, Percy drained him of his powers and set him in the mortal world as a new person, with no memory at all. Those powers he packaged to The Lord of Chaos, who kindly disposed them. No more was death controlled by anything. It simply happened. That was much simpler. Percy was happy at the simplification.

Obviously, someone was very happy. Quintus, Daedalus, whatever you called him, was currently partying in his labyrinth's heart.

Percy tracked him down. That guy seemed shocked that someone had arrived with such ease into his quarters. Daedalus started to dive for the emergency exist created just for such cases.

Sadly, since Percy knew of it already and also because Daedalus suddenly seemed to be running very, very slow, Percy caught the guy by his hand and took over the control of the labyrinth. This guy was a big liar.

He had the labyrinth under his control all the time. He never gave it up. He lied and lied and lied again. He had provided old Annabeth a laptop of 'simple' (to him) architecture and had staged his death. He had continued to become Hexes, Heptad, and by the time Percy had realized it, he had renamed himself Decus or something. The git was a coward and did not care for humanity. He was just as bad as King Minos.

He was carried straight to the underworld and was shrunk and placed in the courtroom. He became the new symbol of the Underworld Judgement System.

As Percy was musing, he felt that strange presence again, to his left again too. The same thing happened. Ok, this was getting weirder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The third time that happened, Percy screamed out.

Then, he heard a _Sttrrppp!_ It was the sound that was produced when something like plastic cloth was torn.

Percy turned around this time, to witness a shoulder length haired man step out from…blackness.

His face was convex and his eyes malicious. He said, "YOU! You are planning to interfere too much, weakling. Do not travel this path. Else we will obliterate you, just like what we did to the rest. We do not want war. Stay out of this, and enjoy your pathetic life, Perseus Jackson. Else, it will never be pleasant again."

He vanished, leaving a smell of incense and dung. Geeh, a bad ass who had just threatened him from nowhere. Well, since when did Percy start listening to enemy advice?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The world was flat, as far as the Greeks imagined it. They actually imagined at as a wide, wide dome. Ouranos, father Heaven. The Protogonoi of the Sky. Father of all Titans, Elder Cyclops, Hekagigantes etc. He was the genetic contributor of all their strengths and half of their mentalities.

He was the spouse of Gaia too. He had a daughter, supposedly on meeting with Pontus, the Protogonoi of the sea. Aphrodite. One of the most dangerous goddesses in the whole Olympian Pantheon. The compliment of Titans, she was.

As such, Percy visiting her house on Mount Olympus was a risk, though he should be able to overpower her with his Protogonoic powers.

He motioned his crew forward. Percy was with his assassination segment of the Time Hunters.

His target was currently sitting on a chair, enjoying some soap opera. There, red hair. Percy pulled a bag down on him. His crew put gags over his mouth and handcuffed his movables. Then, they moved across the living room. There they were, Ares and Aphrodite, having a talk. Percy innocently crept forward, politely. He asked,

"Sir, you gave me this quest to free Thanatos. Here, I have captured him."

He motioned his crew forward. They brought Eros. They had just finished the makeup.

"I humbly give him to you, sir Mars." His form flickered, but he managed not to catch a headache. Death, on a plate.

Mars seemed really pleased. He accepted the guy in chains. Aphrodite never knew that it was her son being done that. But that was not their objective. Once Aphrodite was alone in the house, Jackson and crew fought her to her defeat and that led to her being pulverized. Then came the inevitable water of the river Lethe. Another key power on their side, they left Mount Olympus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy returned to Camp after a real leisurely week. He proved it by 'killing' a monster in front of them. It reformed really slowly and that too only because of the open doors of death. Praetor Jason was pleased and he was promoted to Centurion of the fifth Cohort. He also donated all the Imperial Gold to the camp. He gained social status and was positively viewed in the camp.

Percy set up another promotion. Ten thousand monsters suddenly attacked the camp one fine day! They seemed real ferocious. Highfield McGreen had saved them all by bringing Imperial gold earlier. But they still had not a chance! Only McGreen saved the day. He had done some weird Neptune combo and had poured Kerosene over the broken Imperial gold armour, scattered all over the battlefield. He had then lit up the whole battle field with explosions, after calling to all Romans to throw away their weapons and retreat.

Those who had been too insolent to obey had been badly burnt. But kind McGreen even provided healing to them, with some water from some magical chalice. With a fourth of the monsters destroyed by the explosion, and another by the hand of McGreen's hurricanes, there remained only half of the original attack force. Highfield killed some 2000 monsters himself separately, with his weird sword. The rest of the monsters had been painstakingly, but victoriously none the less, been slain by the united Roman legion, and that too only because McGreen had raised the Standard of the Twelfth and the First. McGreen always charged under the Standard of the First. They understood now why he was so elite. The y hailed him as an elder brother come back.

Percy was instantly promoted to Praetor. Percy's speech, on ascension, never contained a boasting word. The people were awed. Even Octavian seemed enthusiastic at his ascension; McGreen seemed the kind of guy who could bring a change. 'First Legion!...' Octavian would exclaim.

His first act as Praetor was to send Jason on a trip to the Grand Canyon, at some specific time, where he was to choose two teammates for his quest. Percy explained it off as some age-old prophecy and some similar funny thing, after bribing Octavian.

From there, Jason was to go on a quest to retrieve (fake, deliberately set up) ancient artefacts and relics that needed to be in the Roman camp to prevent further mass attacks.

Those places were places like Quebec, the Atlas Mountains, Camp Fish Blood, etc, where Jason learned of the Greek world and the ignored thousands of minor gods and goddesses. Percy even made the guy aware of Egyptians. On 'successful return' from the quest, Jason was thoroughly moved by it and was promptly promoted as Chief Priest of Rome.

Highfield McGreen crowned himself Monarch of Rome with general consensus.

Since he was monarch, he introduced various efficient measures and turned New Rome into an actual fortress. New Rome should actually be called Nuke Rome from then.

The Nuclear Missiles of Rome were no kid's play. Their unique assets were the InterGalacticRocketryNuclearWeapons (IGRNWs). Those powerful missiles were under control of the Nuclear Department of Rome, headed by Duke Nuclear. Duke Nuclear was definitely not any Protogonoi and definitely not old Thanatos, alright?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They strange, frightening guy from the blackness who had torn something aside to warn Percy had not reappeared. Percy had been extra careful to make sure that none could know of his intervention. Now, since secrecy was essential, Percy found himself covered in his armour again, sword sheathed as he crouched and watched Tartarus's brain. Some parts of Ouranos had been dispersed there.

Carefully making sure he left no footprint, Percy retrieved all those pieces. Tartarus became aware of his powerful presence, but kept quiet, for some reason. Actually, Tartarus seemed friendly. Well, Percy was not mad yet. Nope. Most Protogonoi were, however. After retrieving Ouranos's parts, he quickly left.

Some parts of Ouranos had been dumped in the sea y Kronos. Unfortunately, they were all froen in Antarctica now, and some pieces were rumoured to be guarded by warrior penguins.

As a result, on an 'educational' trip, Hundaris took Felix to Antarctica. With his nice influence over penguins, Percy managed to steal Ouranos's parts. But there still remained those frozen up.

After convincing Felix to help him, he obtained all the pieces of Ouranos. Since he nor Hecate knew how to patch up gods, He sought the path of Sekhmet and Isis and Ra.

Pretty soon, Ouranos was brought to life again.

"What the **** are you? Why am I on land? Where is my wife? Oh…WHERE ARE MY SONS AND MY WIFE? I'LL…KILL THEM!"

"Whey, cool down, calm, chill. Those you knew are dead. Your wife is still in need of control but she is currently asleep. So, cool down…look around, you can cool down, come on, this the cool-est place I can take you on earth."

Ouranos tried to fly away and escape. But Percy followed him around, introducing himself as the new Protogonoi of Day, Night and Time. Ouranos glanced briefly at him before muttering, 'Protogonoic mortal'.

In the end, Percy resorted to picking the memory pieces of Ouranos's brain apart. He had made the process reversible just in case for such situations. As a result, he had the whole sky as an 'ally'.

With the father on his side, he easily found the sleeping abode of the mother and personally removed her powers from her, with the help of Ouranos's mighty disciplined mind. After that, he cleared Ouranos and Gaia's powers and placed it in a case and sent it Dissembelackis, the lord of Chaos. The Sky and The Earth were no more irritating entities. They were normal physical phenomena. Ouranos and Gaia were renamed Oswald and Genera and lived happily together in Kansas till their death.

A/N: This is not a Gary/Mary Sue fiction, where everything happens perfectly. There is still more.


	8. Differentiation

The disclaimer of a story is too well known to be typed repeatedly by the author and is thus telepathically stated to all readers. _I am not the owner of any series except mine._ Thence, it was done so.

Chapter 8

Walnubis was searching through the library stock in the first Nome. The library in Brooklyn was nothing in comparison to this one's size; this must have things from the golden age, for he could recognize his own, age old books on death rituals!

Walnubis had to concentrate to not get lost in the library's wealth of info and knowledge. He was here to hunt something regarding Hundaris. Yeah, what was it...Oh yeah, something about the new integral calculus thingy or something that appeared on the curtain.

He called a wax statue to life and asked for all things related to the word integration.

He deposited a medium sized scroll bundle, containing maybe 7 individual documents, most of them about 5 foot average in length.

Wilnubis went through them. Arrg, why were old age mathematicians so obsessive? They had this 16th century thing already written in 6000 years ago, if he read that right. Hmm…Anubis had not even been born as of that.

But what really irritated him was that there was an endnote, made by some recent scholar that said the years were Egyptian years.

Then, there was a long list of tables that mentioned how each year was hugely different in the number of days from year to year. Supposedly, Egyptians calculated the real speed at which Ra's boat moved and they had 1000 different formulae for that.

Oof. This was too heavy work. Nope, 6000 years could be 6 minutes ago or 60 million years ago and would not know the difference. Why were old guys really complicated?

Wilnubis had just checked the curtain in the hall of the Pharaoh in the first Nome. It was steadily darkening; he could not decipher anything else. Looked like the purple was just a preface; it was already much darker now and would soon become black. What would it mean?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Fortress that was new Rome was sitting right in the middle of California. And by the word 'fortress', Percy did not mean a white house, a Hogwarts, an Alcatraz, a Moonspawn or anything else. By 'fortress' Percy meant an ultra neo building, equipped from nook and cranny to valleys and peaks with fully loaded defence systems. Do not get it?

Well, imagine a Palace, with all its luxuries, like 24 hour Wi-Fi (free), Swimming pools, indoor food emporium, a small farming estate, a magically powered generator, Free T.V, besides the thousands of vacant rooms, which could be used for anything.

Now, instead of a wide, unpractical shape, think of a small, high, vividly coloured building, with the same amenities, except a little more colourful, like future technology, nuclear missile systems, Skype Senates, etc.

According to Percy, you've got most of the description right now.

So, as Percy was lounging on his sofa-throne, he stroked his soft velvet, Whit cloak, which was marked with a Teutonic cross on it. It was time, Percy thought, to annex Camp Half Blood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy landed with a thud, on the sands of Long Island beach. Whew, Tsunami travel was nice.

But something was wrong. He saw a trail of smoke. Strange, it wasn't mealtime or camp fire time now. Why were they lighting a fire? Surely the lava canyon was as controlled as ever?

Percy could have laughed. They were burning a shroud (again). With the same blasted green shroud with a trident on it.

Chiron was saying,

"…and since the gods have not answered our prayers, we assume that Percy had escaped and been consumed out of some untoward occurrence of fate. Let's observe a minute of silence…"

Huff, couldn't think of much, yes, Chiron?

Percy, while they all closed their eyes and observed silence, went and stood in the fire silently, over his own 'shroud'. When the people opened their eyes, most of them yelped or screamed. Of course Percy was immune to fire; he had bathed in Fire River, in the previous timeline, at Tartarus.

"M-my dear boy, you almost gave us a heart attack; you have obviously been favoured by the gods; you have been safely returned to us. Please step down; I do not believe you will be spared from burning much longer."

Ignoring the boring exclamations, Percy finished talk with Chiron along the way and went to Cabin 3.

There, he called on his Time Hunters. Full Operation. It was time to do something drastic. Something new.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…and so here I am, waiting humbly for your magnanimous decision, regarding the course we are about to take" finished Percy with a small, humble looking flourish.

Percy had just now delivered a spectacular speech; some lines saying that Greeks and Romans are to be one and that they have to work together and such things. He had said it in a nice, polished, diplomatic manner that simply had the heads nodding. Percy's main sweating came when a demigod of Athena exclaimed:

"HEY! SO ITS YOU WHO DELIVERED THE INSULT TO US! YOU STOLE VICTROY FROM ATHENA'S HAND! We'll not leave you ALIVE!"

Shat! He had forgotten Victory! He immediately reversed Time and found Victory, prowling some Victorian Championship. He then statue-d her with some help of, ahem, white shield, with peculiar green eyes and placed her on Athena's hand, just as he placed it on Camp Half Blood hill.

That done, he fast forwarded tome to the 'present'.

Whew. But that was the only close call of the moment. The rest was smooth. Except of course, what he did not want as smooth.

Next day onwards, talks started between the Camps. Half Blood and Jupiter were both urged personally by Hera to join hands. Finally, after a week of pushed up talks, they agreed peace and alliance.

But by no means had Percy allowed them to rest.

In an unfortunate proceeding, they had lived together and had been wiped out by their own laziness from the strong defences, besides those very superefficient monsters. No, that would not do. He wanted to keep the demigods alive, peacefully. Not lazy, spoilt demigods who would fall on the first ravaging neo monster. Percy had to reverse time again to set that right.

Admiral Jackson interfered this time. The whole fortress of new Rome was destroyed by 'monsters' (read as Time Hunters in disguise) and the same thing happened to Half Blood Hill.

So, the demigods flanked together and created a new kind of camp, this time centred in Miami, Florida. The tropical air was good for teens and besides, they worked as a team now. Good Leo Valdez was the right hand man of Jason now and was not some excluded seventh wheel nonsense and Piper was all moons over Jason again. Percy wondered what happened to their old Leo; last thing Percy knew with Immaterial, he wasn't dead. He was either in chaos, or in suspension.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The old cohort rubbish and the cabins nonsense were thrown out of the window. Groups were created based on personalities and individuals were assigned to teams that would accept them best and extract the best from their insides. The teams were real flexible, ranging from dozens to just duals in some cases. The teams were also frequently dissolved and created, to make them adapt to even most unsuited teamings.

But Percy excluded himself from all that. Did Percy mention that he was crowned Emperor of both factions? By Hera herself? Emperor of Camp Byzantium, indeed he was.

By the way, did Percy mention that Hera was actually Rhea in disguise? The real Hera had been brainwashed and was currently lounging in the House of Time.

Anyway, Percy totally Integrated the elements of Greece and Rome into one thing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emperor of Camp Byzantium, Percy Jackson/Highfield McGreen, was strolling through a meadow in the camp when he found a small note,which fluttered into his hands. It read:

 _You have taken too many liberties and we have too. It's time we blow your guts._

Percy had no doubt that this was from the same greasy man who had warned him earlier. Earlier event was a warning. This meant…

"HELP! A HUGE ATTACK!" someone screamed.

Uh oh. This wasn't one of his 'promotional' campaigns. This seemed to be a real threat. Percy called the Time Hunters into action and did the most, logical, wise thing. He went and hid in Tartarus.

Tartarus seemed surprised at his sudden appearance.

Then, Tartarus took physical form and said, "SO, WHO ARE YOU, IMERSONATOR OF MY BROTHER?!"

Percy did not know why Tartarus shouted so. But he answered in kind.

"YOUR BROTHER DIED A LONG TIME AGO AND IT WAS TIME SOMEONE TOOK HIS MANTLE. THAT'S WHY!"

Tartarus looked a little bashed that he had been shouted at, which Percy inferred from his body language. His face was his usual black hole.

Tartarus asked, "That my brother died is old story. Why did you feel as if he needed replacing? The world is better off without us Protogonoi, mortal. Tell me why you came here then, to my realm, bringing those abominations behind you."

No. They had tracked him here. He turned around; Tartarus had spoken from plain, visual inference, it seemed. There were two men, dressed completely in black, carrying heavy arms. This would not do.

Percy vanished into the Duat and searched for Ra, in one of the Duat's most deep and dangerous levels.

Horus was in his throne room, as usual, when a Greek Elder-mortal appeared before him. Horus was not comforted by this. Just earlier, Anubis had come and forewarned him of great clashes, out of which Egypt would be in no way, spared.

So, the first sign of the clash was this guy. What was he doing here? The question how he got here would simply not occur to Horus.

Percy, ignoring Horus, turned around and surveyed. He followed Ra's scent.

He was behind some room, in a concealed chamber. Percy simply walked through them.

Percy had talked with Ra a few times before, but had never talked regarding this. He found Ra seated on a mat, in his boat, in the middle of an inner room swimming pool. Geez, what was the necessity of such a complication?

He went atop the boat and asked,

"Hey, Ra! Wachoo know 'bout dose damn *********** black men who seemed real cross at me carrying my plans, nigga?"

Ra answered, "O I know all too well, homie, those krypt people will chase you across immaterial the way you did to so many monsters, dude. The more you escape, the more reinforced they will come, nigga"

"Yes, but who are they? I mean, what do they want? Are they humans?"

"Homie, look. This is not a simple thing. You have some time here, in my presence. I'll order some cookies and pie, while you hear my story."

Percy learnt, over some pie and lots of cookies, that the men who followed him were a kind of _Extremists._ They had an objective, some ******* bad objective that they had chosen immaterial to implement.

Those men usually named themselves Differentials. Yeah, _so_ calculus. From what Ra knew from old times, those guys were the first to use Immaterial openly, at the peak of civilization, just before the fall of the old civilizations.

They had been the cause for the separation of the east and the west.

They had some twisted objective they fulfilled with their abilities. They never seemed to allow the advance of humanity in its natural, positive direction.

All this Ra told from personal experience, being the Pharaoh of Egypt for thousands of centuries before the Golden age of the Egyptians.

The current estimate that Humanity was less than 1 million years old was wrong, wrong and wrong. Ra explained that they had obliterated all evidence of any such civilization's records and even planted false records of monkeys developing into humans. Great, there went Charles Darwin's theory of evolution; out of the window.

Ra said finally, "Percy bro, you don't have much time left. You must defeat them and their concealed real objective to achieve that what you desire; for its good, but is not easy in the least. Nowhere is safe for long. My best wishes" saying that, Ra flicked his ear.

Percy disappeared from the Duat and landed in an Island, at the middle of the sea of Chaos. Dissembelackis stood before him.

"I asked for your presence here, yes, before you ask it. We don't have much time, even if you are Lord of Time. The ones who want to eliminate you are real tricksters, of a kind you've never faced before. I suggest you be quick and ferocious in attitude, or you'll lose. Do not make my mistakes; for they are the gravest…Good luck"

Thus, he continued to rise until he hit the river of night, which then changed into the House of Night, in Tartarus. Percy called a helper and packed a few things he deemed necessary.

Nope. No toothbrushes. No toilet paper. Percy could conjure them with some magic, now.

Percy packed one of those self-reloading near infinite ammo assault rifles, shrunken to fit in his small backpack. He packed some Ambrosia and nectar, version 500.99987, which was infinitely better than normal Demigod medicine.

He then adjusted his watch and put his mostly completed project, perhaps the most important one, into his bag. Then, switching on full armour, he pulled on his new bike's gear. Off he went, to the lanes of Los Angles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My Lord and Lady, The enemy has been forewarned, no doubt by the senile elders of his integrated community. But his minions seem to be defending his hold there. They are too Integrated for us to launch normal operations. We need more power than normal expenditure these days, to finish them."

A woman, dressed in some revealing, pink dress, said, "You are so jumpy, darling. Why not sit down and tell us to wipe our mouths after eating, huh? We know better than you. We'll decide. Your job is just to report" she stated, though that other guy had said nothing in that manner. Obviously, she was some hypocrite.

A man, who seemed rather like continuing to watch his interesting movie than talk, lifted his head and said, "Joe, you are being too overconfident and not just a little overconfident. That guy you are tracking left the camp hours ago. He is some menial lord of time, just like that Titan guy, Kronos. No one holds that much power, these days, especially not Protogonoi, they all have become senile." Said that man and he continued,

"Killing that upstart beggar of time is our first objective. Those groups attacking Camp Byzantium need not be reinforced. That waste of a camp will be defeated, given enough time. No, I want that upstart done in, first. I wonder how he has access to the Great Matter."

"He has supposedly done some menial research, my lord. All his antics prove so."

"Well, I would have deciphered that myself, given enough time. Well, Alivia, what do you say about having those new inventions fail? Those called Hybrid cars or something?"

"Certainly they must be destroyed. We cannot allow them to succeed themselves, after all these years. No, they must go too." The woman in pink replied.

"Well, then you already have orders Joe; Get that rascal here and finish those designs"

"Sure, my lord. My lady."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy stopped by a small gas bunk, in the middle of the desert. Percy needed time to finish his project. He had that in plenty, since he could finish it in a jiffy, but he needed a safe place for it. After a lot of thinking, he had decided on Area 53, the old haunt of Mnemosyne.

So, Percy had needed a new way into it; the Time Hunters were busy defending the Camp.

The Path of Geb was proving to damn useful, again and again.

As he navigated through the underground, Percy thought that they might have slowed down in their chase. Percy had only occasionally caught sight of them. He would speed away by slowing down time. But even then, they managed to trace him. He did not know how. He emerged into a wall, which shielded him from the view of the Base's scientists.

The Base scientists were doing some experiment that no doubt did something special, but Percy was more interested in a hiding place. They had an empty store room a little below. Perfect.

Percy retrieved his bike and camped temporarily there. Resting his pack on the floor, Percy lifted his project, slowing down time to a pace of one yocto second per Percy's yocta second. Meaning, time advanced in the real world by 10-24 seconds when Percy's time completed seeing 1024 seconds. Yep, it was a real slow pace, one that was not easily achieved, even for the undisputed Lord of Time. Perhaps Percy was the first to do so.

Percy looked at his invention in progress. It was the Integrator. Of the immaterial kind.

It was a simple Galactic Platinum box, layered with carvings-like-things inside. The Carvings-like-things had been engraved totally by Immaterial sources, meaning it could not be observed by the five senses.

So, one could see and feel only a simple metal box. The functions of the box were to channel immaterial into Integration and do some other small auxiliary functions, if needed, but anything regarding its functions could be done only if the time was right. It was simply a box otherwise.

Percy wondered why those fellows were so against him. There were a variety of reasons why they might be against him. He was Protogonoi of three domains, the vanquisher of some others. He was the chief of an extremely rich Casino and a super-efficient team. But Percy did not think that these were the reasons they followed him.

Unless Percy was very, very mistaken, they were out on killing him because he wanted to Integrate the East and the West. The thing he held in his hands was just a prototype; he'd need a real big Integrator to Integrate the east and the west, but he needed to observe and study more on small Integrators first.

He tried studying it for some time and managed some progress. Unable to bear this stretched tension he got some sleep.

In some of those infinitesimally small moments, Percy refreshed himself a little and set out in the world. It would not do to keep time like this.

Sooner or later, Timeless beings would start to interfere. So, Percy, after some further observations and thought, returned time to normal pace.

Reaching the surface, he immediately sped off, not knowing whether to round this area or to find somewhere else to hide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Observing that Hundaris guy was sooo boring. He went so _orderly_ and _even_ and all that crap. The guy was cool, but Sadie could not understand why Walt/Anubis felt this cautious about him. That guy was probably unaware that an Egyptian god was considering running because of him. Wouldn't that be a joke.

Walnubis sensed Sadie's thoughts.

Walnubis was tired from referring those tables of the Egyptian years. Why didn't they simply stick with 360 days an year, as the Old kingdom did? But noooo…these older mathematicians calculated the real Ra's time, which was completely erratic and short-ordered, to calculate their years.

But it did not matter. After a lot of research and mind frying calculation, Walnubis found that the document was dated beyond the his own birth. In fact, he even doubted that Ra had seen these many years. The result read some 18 digit number, in seconds…which roughly claimed…Six billion years.

Damn. Why did old Egyptians waste his time by lying? Either that was the case or they were fundamentally wrong, on all aspects of history. As far as Anubis knew, Ra had divulged that he was 5 and half billion years old, in a public event sometime in the 5070 BCs, the Old Kingdom of Egypt.

Besides, even if it was so, why was integral calculus on some old paper? Why did it claim to be six billions years old? Why would any sane man discover and invent such a headache long before the sixteenth century?

Walnubis was confused. Egyptian documents usually did not lie. The entire document was in Hieroglyphs and it was hard to lie unless he was loose somewhere in his hinges. Unless the writer was mad, he wouldn't write some crap year for date of publication. But the writer was not mad; he had done advanced maths…

Walnubis rubbed his temples. This was getting nowhere except that something needed to be verified. Ra and the others he could seldom contact, but he could dream them. Walnubis swore the contact them only next night; he was too tired this one. And, somehow, that Hundaris had a connection with all this. He had warned Carter and, indirectly, Horus already. But nothing seemed to make sense. He wished peace and quiet. Maybe the carnival in brazil would do them some good…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jackson rode fast, he did not stop nor did time. He had used up much power already. He needed replenishing before he could do something major again. His horned helmet reflected another bullet. Percy looked back. Some Differentials were chasing from behind, gaining abnormal distances for slowed-down people. They had some ability to get past his works. Percy would need to learn that.

A guy on their bike shouted, "Run, but you can't hide, much less escape. Give up now and end your life yourself! Or you will wish so later!" in a rather slow fashion, but alarmingly fast for someone supposedly slowed down to sloth's crawl.

Jackson screamed back, "Is chasing Knights your only job? What's you guys' aim? Frying fish?"

The bikers laughed and replied, "Awareness of our objective is instant death-sentence to outsiders, fool. Our master does not tolerate people such as you. Even now, you fall into our traps."

Saying so, they vanished. Jackson brought his bike to a stop. Whew, his gas was nearly empty. Few minutes more and he would have been forced to run. What was the purpose of this tiring chase?

Jackson got himself some ambrosia. A lot of it. As he reenergised in Chicago, he saw a monster. Normally, he would descend straight into obliterating such a thing, but something made him stop. This was a monster, with the demonic gleam of his timeline. Oh ****. This was not good. Percy could still obliterate them, but this meant bad, for the mythological societies.

Why was it happening so badly and so early? All he had wanted was a safe future for a small group of individuals. Somewhere they could face their own challenges, instead of the whole world's set of problems. Seemed that these guys were bent on something. Knowing their objective was crucial. They had released abominations into the world. They were trying something he could not understand fully.

Percy wondered how he had been unaware of these guys in his timeline. Surely they were the cause of the upgraded monsters there too?

Percy planned; trying to capture them had proven vain; they seemed to be able to escape even in small intervals of time. They simply vanished from his grasp as soon as he clutched them.

They were partially time less beings, most of them chasers. They even advanced forward a little when such a thing should be impossible. They were frightnening.

So, it was time to disguise. But they always tracked him using something. He needed to know what they did to track him, or it would be walking into the hands of the enemy.

Percy took his question to Immaterial for that. From various subtle sources, he indirectly gathered that he was being tracked by a complex process: Percy decided to call it Differentiation, simply for sake of familiarity; Calculus was not related to this.

This Differentiation seemed the root of all things they seemed to be able to do. With this, they could split things into a certain number of infinitesimals and managed each thing separately; but that was where the similarity ended. These things could be anything, like, for instance, his use of powers through time. They split his usage into ways that could divulge information as to his next move. This enabled them to track him. It was much more complex than that, but Percy could tell that this was the general process.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next month or so, Percy continued to learn more about Differentiation and could soon do some advanced Immaterial Differentiation and Integration. The plain joy of doing things mentally through subtle information gave him something not unlike the abilities of the great Sherlock Holmes.

He had managed to escape from his chasers for some time now. They had become easier once he learnt Differentiation. But they still proved elusive. Until now, he had shielded the knowledge that he knew how to Differentiate. But he was still lacking as to their objective. Percy needed to know it before he could proceed.

Two Differentials were muttering, this time a man and a woman. The woman muttered aloud,

"That filth has been managing to run for some time now. He must be advancing in the _other_ art." Percy wondered if she meant Integration by ' _other_ '.

"That's the only logical explanation, Klina. What else? He surely can't learn the noble art; no, he would be burnt to ashes by our master if he did. He must be some small upstart developing talent in Great Matter field. Anyway, he is one of the humans; he won't live long before dying like the rest."

"True, Krute. I wish Master and Mistress did not waste our time like this; we could be contributing to our own cause!"

The conversation crumbled into bickering about what they should be doing, when Percy, making sure to take all precautions, disguised himself as one of the first Differentials he had met: that greasy guy.

"So, brother and sister, what is your report, regarding the upstart?" Percy asked.

They seemed alarmed at his presence. Ah, good, he even seemed to be a higher official, in their organization.

"Sir, we were not expecting an inspection yet, sire!" the woman squeaked.

"Sir Joe, you gave us more time!" the man mumbled.

"Yes, I might have, but that doesn't mean you should be gibbering back and forth!" he said, irritated, Percy did.

"Sorry Sir Joe, we will be right into our job!" they chimed.

"So, where is he, right now?"

Their faces fell. The man said, "Sir…the guy has been…learning, you know…the _other_ art. We've been…unable to track him. Perhaps a higher ranking such as you would track him better than us?"

"Nonsense!" Percy said, delightedly. "Fine, since you seem too worthless to do this, I'll do it". Percy awkwardly accepted an offered device.

Percy tested the thing. He felt relieved. This was easy. It was a simple device, though based on Differentiation, specialized somehow for tracking. Hmmm…Percy would have thought of such a thing in some time…but this was still a little advanced immaterial operation. Percy fiddled the device and then told them,

"He's in Antarctica. He is some son of a Norse ice god and has used some small power of his to escape there."

"But sir…are you sure that he's there? We've searched him all over the planet…he is neither found in any time other than the present either. You sure you used the device right, sir?" asked the woman,

"Are you telling me how to do our noble art? I am giving you both one last chance, get to Antarctica and find him, once and for all."

They seemed to receive this kind of treatment all the time. So, Percy added, "And, Juniors, this machine is mine till you complete your mission. Good luck." Percy desperately wanted to add something obscene, but kept his mouth shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the successful test of disguise, Percy was ready to start finding answers. After two days, that couple was still in Antarctica. So, after learning more about Differentiation and Integration, Percy learned how they disappeared when captured and learned to prevent its occurrence. After that, he kidnapped them and began the questioning.

Percy took a set of tongs out of his backpack. They had cost him 10 Brazilian hard-earned bucks; he had not picked up his card from the House of Time at the time of Departure.

It had been some time since Percy had used his Time powers. He had had dreams of Timeless beings, like Chaos and old Life getting restless because of his free use of his powers. They had taken some time to cool down, but Percy would not be using any Time power yet.

He heated his tongs in the fire. Placing them on the hot coals, he faced the two captives. Two nervous, sweating, highly frightened, captives.

"So, will you tell me what your objective is?"

"No"

"Tell me you objective"

"We can't"

"I'll search your mind for your objective then". Percy retrieved salt from his backpack. This had cost him 15 Indian rupees. He dumped the whole kilo of salt into a big pot of boiling water. The cauldron had cost him 10 English pounds.

They got increasingly nervous as he emptied the 20,000 US Dollar worth barrel of oil into two other parts. They started chattering their teeth from fear as he boiled it.

The man finally cried out, "Oh evil, complicated, **********, fellow, why do you strive to demolish what has been built!"

The woman seemed to follow his tide: "We have built a structure so strenuously. Why do you kill us for it! Justice is not like this! We seek justice! _We want reward for our work, not punishment_!"

"So, what is your work? Tell me. I may reward you for your work."

They seemed on their edge. Percy inferred that they were kind of spoilt and pampered. They could not bear defeat much, it seemed. They spilled all the beans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the old civilizations still existed, Humanity had lived for such a long time that they had come close to thinking all things possible. Thought process was simply not what it was today.

There had been a minority of people who had not followed the general convention of living in civilization and scientific societies. They had chosen to inhabit the harshest deserts, the most biting tundra and so on. Such people were either meditating or completely ignorant people who had some problem with life in countries. Most people had shifted to civilization; only they remained in the wild, destroying and polluting it for the most part they could.

In such a tribe, of a mountainous region, had been a man named Elient. From what Percy could infer, the amn had been a sociopath and a psycho. But by some reason of strange fate, he had been born with inspring Charisma that could hardly bbe matched by the leaders of today.

What he said became law in the region.

By some unfortunate turn of events, he learned about Immaterial, in some twisted way. Some people said that Chaos had eaten his brain and was spewing all the rubbish. Some said that he was the Herald of Change, the king of the new ages to come.

Both ways, he gathered many disciples who were from civilized areas too. The people of the world had become tuned out to the ignorance in the world and later suffered for it. It had been their flaw that their society had not expected to encounter: wilful ignorance, a trait rare in old civilization human beings.

Some people say that it was the too much genetically modified foo, some say it was the simple attraction of libidinal desire for evil; anyway, that idiot psycho formed a whole order and started terrorising what he could terrorize. But it was not he who did the most damage; it was the converted common people who did it.

If not for them, the east and the west would still be united today. But sometime before the break, they, in their newfound violence, bloodlust and ignorance, had torn the world apart. From that day, few Humans reach the intellectual level expected in old humans.

Such was the story of civilization. But sometime around 5000 BC, Alivia and Aldron, two god/ess of some remote corner ascended the throne of the order. They had contributed much to the suppression of the natural path of advancement, claiming that they only preserved balance and that the old civilization had been an abomination.

Today however, it spent most of its time stopping useful, life changing inventions and providing small tricks instead. That's why todays computers need so much typing and normal scanners simply can't scan pictures and treat them as letters. All these suppressing people, in the name of balance and justice and convention or whatnot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy finished adding spice to the soup he had been creating. His captives looked a little pissed off that he had been cooking and not something else they had assumed it to be. How much ever Percy tried, he couldn't get what they had thought his cooking to be, from their mouths. Well, success wasn't possible everywhere, as he was soon about to learn.

A week earlier, Percy had set his captives free. Now, he was planning to infiltrate the base of ops of these Differential guys. He was using his Night and Day powers for most of the part now; his Time powers were recharging and the time power-usage metre was cooling down; it would still be sometime before those older beings rested.

But unfortunately, Percy had already woken up one of those beings: Dragons.

Not the Greek _drakons_ or anything else. The sons and daughters of Ouranos, with a multitude of elements.

He had one or two even with Mother Night and Day. One with Gaia, and…one with Pontus but most strangely…he had sired one by himself, independently. Obviously, dragon birth was not really logical or conventional, or perhaps, it was just of a different convention.

Percy ducked. Gosh, these Dragons were utterly crazy, mad with Chaos, they were. Percy had unintentionally released them with his frequent use of time powers. But Percy had his trouble mainly from the three women he had come to be careful of, in the past week.

The Three fates.

A/N: Okay, you might think that this Differential-s thingy is a lot of deviation from Percy Jackson or even from Greco-Latino-Egyptian mythology, but soon, the plot will link up to normal. Thanks for whatever support you have given me and please review.


	9. Dragons

Disclaimer: I disclaimeth any claim that I ownest any series that is not mine.

Chapter 9

Walnubis had slept peacefully for the last two weeks. That Hundaris guy had been frequently out of house for some reason. Between hurried visits, he would clear some doubts the members raised and would be off, not stopping for a minute in the least.

But it had proved relaxing to Walnubis; his very absence was key to his profound calm. Carter had considered his warnings and had kept a lookout for that guy. But since nothing seemed unusual, they had been relaxed.

Untill now.

Carter had decided to check on Hundaris's home's condition, in an effort to put an end to this headache of the 'mysteries that surrounded Hundaris'.

After a dozen misfired tracking spells, he and Carter finally found Hundaris's apartment. A middle aged woman, who named herself Sally Jackson, answered the door.

What had been revealed in that enlightening conversation was horrendous in implications. Some guy had already mastered Egyptian arts and was skilfully, _tactfully,_ manipulating them. This meant either this:

Hundaris wanted the power of both civilizations for himself. Or,

He was some uniting movement idealist manic who just thought that Egypt and Greece should be one.

Not revealing anything about Egypt to _Percy's_ mother, they left the apartment, sure to ask Hundaris questions, next time they saw him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Night and Day. Percy had not chosen to keep those two powers himself for want of power. Protogonoi were best left out of events. They usually bought unnecessary ramifications to events.

Time had been a bonus, but a needed one. But the reasons for conquering Day and Night were different from the reason he had wanted time.

Integration between two abstract things was not an easy task. For example, take cheetahs and flowers. Usually, for the average person, those two things could not be related easily. Now, try to relate anger and flowers. Harder? Yes, unless you have nothing negative against them.

Now, how in the world would Percy integrate something like the East and the West, or The Mind and The Heart, respectively, give or take Immaterialistic powers?

It was a kind of maze-like puzzle. Percy had not come without pondering about this. He had come prepared, after thinking lots about it in the previous time line itself. The easiest way to first connect two things was by experience, or by some knowledge, which again, which was best gained by experience, fearing falsity.

Even if you managed to relate them materially in your mind, there was this more difficult task of relating and connecting them immaterially. And then, there still was the real Integration to be done, something not simple and definitely no simpler when Differentiation got involved.

What was the solution? Why, experiments, of course.

Percy had originally intended to do this later, when his time was such that he could take liberties, but those seemed far away now. Percy's plan was to Integrate Day and Night into _Twilight._

Nope; Percy definitely had no connection with Vampires or Werewolves.

This Twilight would be something different. While its main aim was to give Percy first-hand, deeper knowledge about the Integration of two, abstract, spread out things, it was gonna be cool too.

.Black. .White.

These three were often intermingled, though the related things here could be quite separate and unrelated at times, especially the third ones. But relate at least a little they did.

The characteristics of Twilight were plotted on a similar basis and Percy had already noted down all possible ripple effects of the creation of a new Protogonoic domain he was about to name Twilight.

Thus, a fine Sunday afternoon saw him standing still, as if one, with the soldiers of the Terracotta army in China.

There, he recited a small verse of some poet to keep him concentrated and focused. He was materially doing nothing remarkable but he was doing something immaterially drastic, standing right there.

As he continued his chant, evening quickly came.

Percy never liked solstice and equinoxes and things. Gaia had always preferred to complicate things. First of all, she made that _Pi_ as the constant of circles, which drove him crazy. Next, she was not completely spherical, she was squashed at the top and the bottom; next came the rather small portion of living land, compared to the whole mass of the Earth. Then of course, was the irrational, always changing time zones, rotation time, yearly revolution time, etc, which changed little every time, though it remained roughly the same.

Percy was tired of such things, which interfered with rituals. He had asked Helios to set exactly at six this evening, temporarily sending Apollo to a vacation in Bermuda.

So, Percy was free to end his ritual at sunset. But now was the trickier part. He had to advance time into night and then flow time backwards; i.e. flow from 9 pm to 6 pm of the same 24-hr day.

Advancing time was candy, reversing time lettuce, but still manageable. But flowing it backwards altogether? Bitter guard, if you know its taste. If you don't, think of eating bitter potato chips. It's roughly the same, for metaphorical purposes.

Percy again completed the ritual at 6 pm, just at sunset.

Then, the eyes of the terracotta army began to glow. Percy had chosen this site for its internal energy. The old Chinese civilization had different architectural methods of constructions and writing and thus this choice, for its particular usefulness regarding activity's and inertness' Integration. Percy could elaborate more clearly, but was tired from the ritual.

Percy proceeded to do the remaining parts of Integration: Relation, Connection, Co-ordination and Conjunction. Then, Dispense and Differentiate. Integrate again, for a stronger Integration. Bah, heavy-duty work, of the tiresome kind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.Grey.

These three were simply not enough to describe the new domain and element, _Twilight_. Twilight defied the conventions, it seemed, for it was the first Protogonoi level domain not descendant from Chaos. Derived from Night and Day, yes; but it was conceived and birthed by Immaterial.

Percy still had his Night and Day powers. But now, they seemed to mutually _flow_ together as Twilight, when he needed it. One of the most stratling discoveries, however, was that he now had power over Illusion.

Percy had already predicted that such a thing would arise, but was surprised still, none the less.

Twilight, illusion, the thing that was there yet not what it seemed to be. Percy was much impressed. This meant that sometimes, he could just walk up right under one's nose and he would never notice him unless he wanted it.

That was the state of his powers as Percy planned his next move.

Those Differentials had been unable to find him when he had managed to cover himself, but they did find him each time he used his powers. Last time he had freed his captives after brainwashing them, they had immediately come chasing because of his use of teleportation powers from Antarctica. No difference for the Twilight Integration Operation, but the Terracotta army had delayed their tracking, enough so for him to escape. Percy usually did not bother with their chasings these days. With a little bit of Differentiation and their own escaping technique, Percy managed to run away at the right time.

Percy's ideal objective was to find the location of their base of ops. To find it, he needed another beans spiller. Percy had tried getting something else out of previous captives and had even gone through their memories (extracted with mighty difficulty), but nothing had been revealed HQ location. They just seemed to appear and disappear to some place they called HQ.

So, Percy was currently doing something not unlike screaming "HEY! INTEGRATOR HERE! COME AND MAKE SOUP!"

He was using his old Sea god powers. Nearby fountains in surrounding Boston were having a wild outburst today.

Differentials arrived immediately. What surprised Percy was that while he had been expecting fish, whales had been caught. Joe, that vice-head kind of guy, had come, probably on orders. Percy immediately turned his bike and started a chase.

Joe called his teammates and spoke, "Brothers and sisters, this is obviously a trap. But we have the noble art and we will crush any trap, but be cautious, for he is master of time and a fraction of a second's delay will be all he needs. Start meting punishment as soon as you get him; the boy has the nerve to stop and turn around, yelling at us to catch up. AFTER HIM!"

It had been a tiring day. Their bikes were ordinary ones, yet they seemed faster than his! Percy supposed they had some upgrades, but why weren't the designs cooler? Must be something regarding Balance or Aesthetic sense or some duplicate equivalent rubbish.

Anyway, four persons had managed to _corner_ Jackson. They were grinning wide, as if they had been expecting this all long. But what they had not bothered to check was the surrounding land. Percy had dragged them all the way from Boston to Kansas.

Percy used his new illusion powers. In a split second, he wasn't noticeable anymore.

They looked around for him. They came to their senses and tried to track him, but to no avail; he had shielded himself. Silently, he used memory retrieving talismans on them. While they turned round and round, sure that he had disappeared too fast somehow, Percy jumped on his bike and sped away, after successfully retrieving a copy of all four sets of memories.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What he got was no clearer. Besides, those Dragons were roaming here and there, eating planes out of the sky. They seemed to like Malaysia very much. Poor people and poor planes, but poorer Zeus! He was shaking in his throne, out of fear. The graph of vanished planes shot into the sky.

The Fates, as the general population assumed, were not some weird, script writing, foreboding tight-lipped robots.

They were the very first of the Dragons.

Actually, they were daughters of Ouranos and Chronos. Not all Dragons were huge mythical beasts.

Some Dragons could almost never fly, some never breathe fire or just any other element and some were even completely human to look at, unable to change their shapes.

Dragons were an elder race, like the Titans, the Olympians, the Dark Elves, the Dwarves, The Elder Cyclopes, etc. Each Dragon was aspected, to one or other element.

The most unique Dragon was the Dragon of the Sky: the son of Ouranos (alone), Auroran.

The three fates were Dragons too. They could shape-shift into beasts, but usually preferred Human forms. Their aspect, of course had been derived from Celestial Heaven and Time both: Fate, obviously.

Fate. Some believed in free will. Some chose to believe destiny. Fate was different however. It was a kind of advanced prediction system. If one event occurred, then the ripple effects of that even could be calculated.

With that, one could continue to see what occurred and modify their calculated predictions accordingly. The thing was complex, but only in process. One event was event to change things.

The three Fats were not simple calculators, sitting before computers and letting them do their work, however. They were thoughtful beings who at times, descended to warn about impeding Dangers and disasters or some weird prophecy. Their minds worked in those weird draconic ways and they descended sometimes and sometimes did not.

Anyway, the Fates had already known his motives from the start and had not interfered _yet._ Percy could not hope to understand draconic minds easily, for their very thoughts on reward and continuation were different from that of Humans. Thus, though they knew his motives, he didn't know theirs.

The fates were the youngest of all Dragons. Ouranos had been horrified at all of his sired children, at their power, for nor could he understand their minds. He had put them all into a sleep, which recurred to regularly to make them active enough to do something significant.

Dragons were also power holders. Now, since they were active again, Percy needed to quell ownership claims with his Dragon counterparts.

The point of saying all this was because; he had received an email from

The meeting had been scheduled at 10 am in East Central Europe.

Percy watched as a man, head to toe in dark colours emerged from a narby alley, in the village he was standing in.

He asked, "Are you, by chance, the three I wanted to meet?"

"Which three did you want to meet?"

"The three who claimed ownership of what was not originally his but is his now."

"Then yes, I think I'm the three, as you say."

"Please follow me. My half-brothers wait there."

Percy had expected, maybe, beasts or extremely weird Humans.

But Percy had not even dreamed that the Dragons were prominent persons, much less wide awake beings, rather than the sleepy, hibernating snoozers he had envisioned. It seemed that he had contributed little to their awakening; they had been rising and sleeping since their birth, it seemed.

The man who had just talked to him, the dark one, was none other than Count Dracula, the Dragon of Dark.

He had been introduced to Arthur Pendragon (Gee, wasn't the name a giveaway?), the Dragon of Light.

Of course the fates were here too. Percy and the Dragons sat in the lobby of Count Dracula.

Percy asked, "So, am I the only non-eminent personality here?"

Fate number 1 replied, "No, you are not an eminent personality, relatively."

Fate number 2 said, "Aw, cheer up, dear. It's not as if we've done famous things either; we pale in comparison to Ra's achievements or Odins'."

Fate number 3 said, "Who the damn cares whether you are eminent or not?"

Percy said, "Hey, cool down, cool down; it was not a real question. So, what is to be done about our powers?"

Count Dracula said, "Done? There is nothing to be done about our powers, young immortal. You have much to learn yet. We telling you that the power share had to be settled was an excuse for bringing you here, amidst us."

What?!

Arthur said, "We know you are rather busy these days, child, but we wanted to have a talk with you. Your powers are safe; we are aspect-ed, but not directly to our parents' powers. Look at the fates here; they are the Dragons of Fate, not Time or Sky. Similarly, I am the Dragon of Justice, just like Dracula here, who is the Dragon of Anti Heroism; not Sky, Light or Dark. We wanted to discuss about our current predicament."

"Predicament? Do you mean the other, rampant, violent Dragons? Or the Differentials?"

"Well, little of both, but not exactly. The predicament we talk about is slightly different. We are here to talk about…clashes…between our world and yours" said Dracula.

"Do you mean clashes between a Dragon world and ours?"

"No, not like that. Something more like a meteor strike."

Percy was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't it what you say to explain the thing that happened to the poor Dinosaurs?"

Oh…Apocalypse. Armageddon. Ragnarock. Meteor strikes. Yeah, Doom.

The fates explained, "Most of us Dragons are wise beings, aware of immaterial" that sent a jolt through Percy. They continued, talking as one "But some have bent to pleasure. They are not a major threat at all, they can be overcome. Wthe awakening of Dragons, the usage of Immaterial has increased significantly in this world. Usually, they just wake up randomly and stir things a little before falling asleep again. This time will just be a longer version of the usual."

"What poor Dracula tried to explain was that the Differentials want to take advantage of this and utilize powers themselves too. They want to deform the natural progress out of immaterial itself, not unlike what you do to monsters, Perseus." Explained The Dragon Lord of Justice.

"Then…what are we to do?"

Dracula said, "Why, kill them of course. I already know that their base of Ops is in Pompeii, near Vesuvius."

The fates quickly said "What he means, exactly, is that once you go to Vesuvius and blow its top, you should be carried along with it and reach Ogygia. From there, you should do the same thing again, after forging a suitable travelling device, whose mechanisms we will discuss later. Once you have activated your dimension travelling device with the crystals of Ogygia, you will understand how dimension travelling works and will find their base."

"Okay…but what will you all do? Sit and have cool drinks?"

Dracula said, "Yes, cool drinks and hot chocolate….And, by the way, did you inform you that you have become the Dragon of Shadow, by our Lord Auroran's grace?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lord of too many things by now stood at the bottom of Mount Vesuvius. It was not exactly in Pompeii, but was close enough. He had used the mist to warn the locals of the impeding Volcano blast, explaining it away with some 'advanced prediction technology'.

Percy had learnt only some vague notions from his tutors back at Dracula's mansion.

He had been left to learn the most part by himself, which was how he liked it. Percy slowly climbed the mountain all day.

However, there seemed a sudden obstacle, unforeseen in the immediate future: Egyptian intervention.

Looked like they had been out for him after discovering his identity somehow and Percy didn't know what they wanted. But since they were still far enough to be unhurt, Percy decided to deal with Carter and Walt later.

Just as he triggered the explosion, with the use of an earthquake, they realized what he was doing and ran away. The world exploded beneath him and he went flying into the sky.

After a long, long, mentally directed journey, Percy landed on the water with a splash.

Wading onto the shore of the island, he searched for signs of human life. He had not been guilty at not releasing her. At all.

She had taken part in a war she should not have. Calypso was not imprisoned for fighting on the Titan's side; she had been imprisoned for fighting against the gods. She had slain many a soldier on the god's side. Her punishment was for interfering in something without a clear thought.

That could be an outrage, one might think. Everything was fair in Love and War, wasn't it? Well, it was not like that. Those who didn't use their brains enough got the punishment. Those who did got away with their work. That was the principle.

Though she had the brains and the ability, she had not chosen to do something wiser or sensible. She had set herself on doing cores for her father, trying to gain a tactical advantage, while old Atlas had just wanted was to keep her out of his way. She had not used her brain and had simply obeyed her father.

Let that be a lesson to any person who followed orders blindly. No imprisonment was outrageous; it was for a mistake, some or the other.

But Percy now discovered that her term seemed to have ended. But how?

He searched the beach. He found a small, but mediocrely sophisticated forge. Strange thing was that it had not way to make a fire. Hm…most probably this utilized fire magic, then. Not unusual in an island of a sorceress.

But he saw a dress hanging in the cave. What was this? It looked familiar.

It was Leo's shirt! Percy remembered this from his old Jason's photo, which they had kept as a memory of old Leo.

But what did this mean? Leo was here too? He had time travelled? Besides, he even seemed to have freed Calypso!

How did this happen? Even if Leo had somehow went with his dragon to Ogygia and had rescued Calypso, HE HAD REVERSED TIME, hadn't he? How the **** did this happen?!

Percy calmed down. He remembered Calypso saying something like, "Time doesn't run straight in Ogygia" or something very similar.

So, what a situation…Leo might be alive, after all…the journey between the world and Ogygia had been peculiar indeed…he had felt as if he was being _shifted_ from one kind of reality to another, now that he had watched for it.

So this was what that the Dragons had said. The HQ was somewhere in a different world. The Dragon world must be something similar too…and the Differentials must be taking advantage of it.

Unexpectedly, Percy had a finer control of time here, being the only Lord of Time in this world. Even more, his use of power did not seem to affect anything else here, evident by the fact that Leo Valdez was unaffected by this. Hm…they must be roaming around somewhere in the old world now…

Great! Now, He could freely plan a mission to take care of those _very_ damned Differentials.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Differentials had been recalled from Camp Byzantium. They had been experiencing troubling attacks at their Head Quarters.

Exactly what Jackson had needed. He recalled the Time Hunters too, as soon as they had retreated their troops.

Admiral Jackson was very clever and all such things. He simply got his marines into the Differentials' Home Dimension. All it had was a planet and a sun; No big bang in this world, then.

After the marines reported, he proceeded with the main plan. The King and Queen Differentials did not seem to be in the tower, though that guy Joe seemed to be in it. With the spying done, Jackson ordered the nukes to be fired.

Firing on that planet would waste many nukes and consume too much energy. So, he fired a heavy InterGalacticNuclearMissile at the Sun of the system. It did blast and the nearby planet did explode as a result.

There, with one IGNM, he had finished what would have taken several days to complete, with war. But Jackson still felt uneasy. Where were Aldron and XXXX?

Turned out they were at work on Earth. Damn. Now, he had to go back to Earth and do things again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the Time Hunters returned to Earth, they got a big surprise. Time had not flowed straight again and they had been transported to the future.

That same full desert-ified Earth. He ordered that their spaceship be turned into a huge hovercraft. Percy wanted to explore the future. He had not the interest to do so before because he had always believed that the present determined the future and since he could always change it and the past too, he had chosen not to delve into the future, for sanity's sake; else, he would become too paranoid to do anything, a grave disadvantage to have in his mission.

But he had a need to explore it now.

But Percy was mystified. What had triggered such a scale of Desertification in the planet? After all, he should succeed in about a year or so and should hopefully bring humanity to its senses again. Then why was this so?

They roamed the endless desert for a day before encountering any life and that was just a snake and a few lizards.

Percy sensed the world with Immaterial. There was life here, humans too, but not in their vicinity for a hundred miles. They need to get out of this area to find any human life.

A week, later, after crossing the above mentioned area, they found a small village. They had wells, some had a few cars. Some people even had guns. But for the most part, there was no real electricity or communication. Hmmm…he thought what some people of his time would do if they heard Facebook was no more in the future.

They spoke a version of English that seemed mingled with many languages. Seemed that languages had merged around. They stayed in a day in that town. These people were hardened and scarred in life. The small party of time hunters had not brought their hovercraft anywhere near the village, for fear that the villagers would panic.

But they seemed the kind of people to stare at death with placidity. Well, Jackson was not going to take any chances, however.

Percy collected samples of the sand. He took 5 kg samples for every metre dug. Geology and geography were might helpful in such times. With advanced Imperial Gold chrome-radiation technology, they determined the time for which the world had been a desert here. Unfortunately, it seemed that this are had been a adesert for a long, long time; even in their age. This did not yield much useful information. Actually, this was the Arabian desert; they were actually somewhere near old-Dubai. Well, it seemed the landscaped hadn't changed much here. But they needed to find some other area to know what happened.

Percy's sense of foreboding only increased as they journeyed to 'Europe'. The rich pastures of Eastern Europe had been turned into a sea of sand. What had happened? Had Apophis blown a birthday wish?

One day, actually a month after landing, they found an actual city. Wells still seemed the most important source of water, but Industries thrived here.

Oil industries, Electricals and electronics, automobiles, Defense systems all seems to be surviving, but all of them were a speck compared to what Percy's time had accomplished. Electricity was very costly and highly unaffordable by the commoners. Water was not charged for, but it was valued.

Oh, there sometimes were plush sofas and mahagony desks in offices. Some even had a futuristic looking somputer in them, but all things were so…sparse.

Slavery seemed to flourish in this part. Actually, this seemed to be the capital of some region. Percy had inferred tht this city was named Auf.

Percy went to a University in Auf and pulled a large history book. He had not been allowed inside the Library of the University, but was Percy some ordinary, deniable mortal? Nope, he Illusion-ed himself and just pulled the book.

Percy was filled with dread as he read what was in it.

 _The Arch point of civilization had been destroyed by the humans of the then world. The humans of the then world have been known to be greedy and had cut down many trees, (the reason why we need to wear Oxygen masks these days), but our ancestors used too much of the world's valuable resources and had them committed to pollution. While their doom had already been set in wood, they themselves set it in stone, after warring within themselves. Most scholars today debate the war was called World War III at some point, but the scholars of today still debate why it was the III world war, which would mean there would have been two earlier wars. That aside, the advent of Cyber viruses put an end to most communication systems in the world (Which are rumoured to have possessed a magnificent, now-a-days unattainable speed of 100 bytes per second! Hard to imagine, isn't it?) and the nuclear weapons, a more potent version that what we have today, had been deployed too many times. Desertification (See page no.365 for a detailed description of the phenomena called Desertification) happened…._

Percy need not have read that much to understand what had happened, but still…this was unbelievable. He had not technically completed his plans yet. Actually, there was a good chance that the 'home dimension' had just been a ploy by the Dragons to keep him off track. Besides, he had not even integrated a bit of the East and the West. Obviously, this civilization-destruction was the work of the Differentials again.

They seemed to love this kind of thing. Letting Humanity suffer. Unless Percy was very much mistaken, the Differentials were still here and enacting and enforcing slavery in the world now. This was too much. They should not be called Differentials at all. They should be called Defacers or something more vulgar.

But these also lead to another realization in him: That poor historian had described their civilization as the pinpoint of civilization. They knew nothing of the real thing, then, if they called _their_ one the arch point. Percy felt a little overwhelmed, however, to think that his world had been so advanced too, in rough words, in comparison with the future.

Percy was determined to kill those _Differentials_ heads. This was too much and they had done three much. Out they should go. Percy had not forgotten the Dragons' warning that the Differentials were fiddling with Dracona, the Dragon world.


	10. Donuts

Disclaimer: printf ("standard disclaimer drama");

Chapter 10

A/N: I am still a baby in writing. I always notice that even in superb stories, the reader and writer both get tired after 20 or so chapters. I, un/fortunately can't even write that much. This fanfic wasn't intended to be long, but _will_ be completed soon.

The hundred eyes of Argus, most of them behind his magical suit, which by the way allowed him to see from inside without revealing anything from outside, were scanning for trouble as they conducted parley with the Egyptians.

Sometime in last week, the Egyptians, who claimed to be living all around the world and some in Brooklyn, for particular, had become aware of their presence in the world and had opened talking panels. This was actually a secret, held only between the leaders of both parts. The leaders of the Egyptians were some Cane siblings or something…

Only the heads of the governing body knew the situation; with this, there was another thing too…

Once his patron goddess (You know, Hera {but actually Rhea}) had forged this new camp, new types of demigods had begun to emerge. Their 'emperor' was absent for most of the time here. But he did design a cool camp, Argus had to admit. He seemed psychic in such matters as to defence or luxury, the prime things a demigod would want.

The point was that boys and girls and even transgenders (that was a new here, in Greek and Roman Camps both) had started to crop up and they had been claimed by weird gods and goddesses previously unknown to both Greeks and Romans.

Argus knew that the original Byzantine Empire was a Christian one. Even old Rome had turned Christian by its end. But the mysteries had not stopped there. Mount Olympus had shifted again. Now, they had to find the Heart of the West again. He wondered where it would be now. Mexico? South America? But the new trend seemed to be Demigods of Greek, Roman, Egyptian _and_ Mesopotamian descent. These demigods, only about a dozen or so in number now, were incredible level headed. They were normal teens alright, but the simple way they handled things seemed to knock the originals off, in every way possible.

But along with that now came this Egyptian trouble. Some of the new demigods were Alexandrian demigods. They were incredibly powerful compared to their counterparts yet lacking in some areas which were easily achieved by pure Greeks, Romans or Egyptians.

That was the root of the talks: This Greco-Romano-Egyptian trouble. The Egyptians were friendly enough, even jovial. But their powers seemed to act strangely. Once, when he had focused three of his eyes on some cat-goddess's hands, those eyes had turned cat like and her claws had become peacock feathers.

They had not delved into it yet. Argus calculated the position of the sun and the co-ordinate system of the sky. It was around 2 O'clock. Wish their emperor showed up his face and handled this. It would have been much easier with that enigmatic guy on their side. Well, he had another meeting to guard at 2:45, sharp. He wondered how this meeting would be. They had been a little upset when they had described their emperor...they had seemed a little shaken up too. Well, it couldn't be too bad, could it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A wave ripped the straw dummies on the shore. Percy aimed is powers at another set, farther away. He could hear them rip even from where he stood, which was far away.

Jackson had been planning long enough. It was time to descend to direct action.

Percy entered the lobby of the Lotus Casino, now shifted to Ogygia, for its uninterrupted freedom in power manipulation. But he had a surprise waiting there.

A man got up from a seat in the plush lobby and introduced himself as the king of the Dragons, Auroran. Percy had not been expecting this guy any time around now, but Percy had never in his dreams expected him to be Lenin.

The founder of Communist Russia, a Dragon. He offered explanation that he had indeed been born to human parents as Lenin, but was actually Auroran in spirit. He explained something about Immaterial rebirth and something like material being too volatile and changing to be stable for a single life, etc. but Percy could not care much about the theories that time.

Auroran had come to warn him that Dracona, their home world was drawing close to this world. There was a high proportion of Antimatter in Dracona…it would not do well if they met, much less merged. Auroran/Lenin had come to warn him of it.

Percy thanked him and sent the revolutionary thinker off. Percy turned to the Titan Council, who had assembled on his orders. In an eight tier rows of seats, the rest of the Time Hunters sat. He announced,

"Today, it will be decided whether Apocalypse occurs. Or not. We are one of the most powerful team in History for a long time. Let's Hunt."

They roared in answer. Plans were made just a 'minute' before the departure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy had analysed the enemy. They held Differentiation powers and those alone. But Differentiation could almost do anything. This excess Differentiation of theirs had to be countered using Integration, with small uses of Differentiation to boost their attacks.

Besides that, the Time Hunters had their own powers of invincibility, much more power over time since Percy led them, could Illusion themselves and could control the presence and absence of light. These were advantages that could just tip the scales. Besides, most of the original crew were Demigods; Byzantine Demigods, most of them. That was how they had, in their previous debuts, razed the island of Circe, despite the sorcerous protectors she had placed on the island.

And, the Differentials still held on to material possessions and desires. That would definitely halt them in advanced Differentiation, though he did not expect the elite to not have found a way around it.

But from another point, there were those Chaotic Dragons. Some had already swallowed airplanes. The Bermuda Triangle had to be cleared again too.

With these on their minds, the Time hunters travelled on the big truck they'd made.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Walnubis was fidgety in these 'talks'. Both sides called it 'Talks', but he knew that the end had already been preordained by one Hundaris/Percy Jackson, the 'emperor'. Carter and he had been very alarmed to know that he was _emperor_ of two now united camps, but he seemed to have good intentions, as far as he could see.

But that did not make him quieter. Monsters seemed to attack them with a ferocity he had not encountered on the Shore of Chaos. If someone said every monster had become possessed by Apophis somehow, he would believe them.

The emergence of the Alexandrian demigods had been the final string in the end to their talks. They had officially become one the moment they discovered the existence of such demigods. Leaving them alone in the world was a big no-no. They had been forced to unite, though it was not dire circumstances that forced it; there simply was no other way.

Walnubis thought that this Percy Jackson had indeed orchestrated all this. Any dissent in the Egyptian Nomes had been mysteriously silenced. The opposers either started life anew suddenly and turned to their side, or disappeared from the face of Earth forever. Most mysterious, but not unsolvable.

On the whole, they were being led by their noses, eyes closed. He hoped the herder was not foolish. Else, it was doom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy and co had been forced to find the Dragon world manually. He had forgotten to ask the co-ordinates of Dracona. They found it a few decades later. Sheesh, the number of worlds in which Dragons alone existed was huge. They finally tracked down their version of Dracona. Percy resolved to find the co-ordinates of their Earth before embarking on the return journey.

A few Dragons, familiar and unfamiliar, were waiting, decades before their arrival. Percy was introduced to the only non-chaotic dragon he had not yet met: The Draconic daughter of Pontus and Ouranos, The Dragon of Revolution (something like French revolution, Communist revolution etc.; not the rotation/revolution – revolution), Jeanne de Arc (Joan of Arc, in plain English).

One of the fates said, "You are quite lazy, Percy Jackson. You skipped a whole ten years in coming here? Don't lie; I know you did it just now."

"Come on, sister, it's not as if it did any harm, relax."

"What's the matter if he did harm, lost us time, or gained us. He is the Lord of Time, fully capable of changing Time as he wishes; you two are wasting energy, sisters."

Joan said, "*sigh*, shut up, you three. Percy Jackson, Dracona will collide in about five, four, and three…"

Percy, alarmed, reversed time to a year ago in a fret of control loss. He felt fooled; he had not liked this trickery but it did not seem to have any side effects, so Percy was fine. Joan had just wanted more time to plan and talk. But obviously, Dracona a year ago was different, it seemed. They were currently standing in the bottom of a pit, half a kilometre in diameter.

They climbed out in half an hour and exchanged more information. But of course, the Differentials were not happy.

They went to the place the Differentials had been planning to devastate the worlds. It was currently empty; it would find use only in about a year from now. But this was where they would appear. But the preparations for the ritual to collide the two worlds had begun from about six months before the scheduled collision. So, Percy fast forwarded six months.

As soon as he witnessed the arrival of Differentials, he returned the flow to normal. This was about the Time he had woke those sleepy Dragons. The first Dragon to wake up was the chaotic son of Gaia and Ouranos. He did not seem interested in introducing himself as a prominent personality. Percy guessed that if he had any human form, it would be that of Attila the Hun, Hitler, or some similar guy.

Their huge truck, in which they had arrived, split up into cars, around two dozen in number. Each car had at least one Titan in it and they split up to round the Dragon. He reared and roared, sensing his freedom and only then noticed the 'teeny tiny ant-like-mobiles'. But it soon changed its decision to crush the cars; they were too numerous and harmful. Jackson and crew literally pinned the Dragon down and depowered it, courtesy to Pan's Panic.

However, the Differentials, by all means, had taken advantage and shifted their ritual elsewhere. Percy had not been aware that the first Dragon would wake up here. The differentials had run but Jackson had no other job on list now other than chasing them. Vroooom!

The parade of cars mysteriously cleared any traffic block they encountered. Soon, they traced the Differentials to the Triangular-pyramid-thingy in San Francisco.

A pair of Differentials stood atop the building, doing some serious ritual to initiate contact between two worlds. Percy regretted destroying such a work of art, but he had no choice. Atlas's car was fitted with a heat seeking missile or two. Short story? The basement exploded.

Naturally, those two were just a bluff. This was just a trap to turn their attention from the real thing.

The rest of the differentials had vanished in those moments.

If there was ability in the enemy hands and Percy had no counter to it, then it was foolishness to continue the chase. But since Percy was continuing it and since Percy was not unwise, it meant that Percy had means to trace them again. And lo, our theory seemed to be correct. The drivers pressed a button and a screen slithered itself into life and beamed out the location in a 3-D hologram, their version of the GPS.

Half an hour later (which, again, was simply not just 30 minutes); they hit the brakes somewhere near Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Cool, Percy wanted to see some football (meaning the non-American usage of Football, okay?), he could sadly predict that it would not be so. But they spotted the Differentials. They seemed to be kind of waiting for them. Percy hoped they could brave the trap.

Joe, his hair whipping around his face, said, "Don't know when to stop or give up, Jackson? Well, we'll teach you. Now, look at this!"

Joe held up the mysteriously stolen Jules Rimet trophy. "Humans have always been inventing things and we have always crushed them. Oh, the daring of them to break balance between order and Chaos! Both are parts of Human life and so must their society be. Many have misunderstood it and tried to _improve_ it, but we've always slicked to our principle. What have you to say for yourselves?"

Jackson answered, "You speak gobbledegook and we are of Humanity. All you do is try to spook and you will be bereft of brevity, when we are finished, you sorry excuse for a rule-sticker!" Percy returned the cup to the FIFA later, when all this was done.

Jackson did not like words alone; he needed action succeeding them and thought preceding them. Well, in that order, action followed.

Suddenly, they were surrounded in smoke. What was happening? This was not a part of their plan! Were the differentials up to something?

The smoke cleared as suddenly as it had come. But they were left with a clear view: of a brown-haired man, standing regally, with a blonde woman with grey eyes beside him. The man had a military green t-shirt and cargoes on him. But his skin was a weird grey, the exact grey of his companion's eyes.

Jackson observed the woman through the slits in his helmet. Athena? What was she doing with this man? Last time he had checked, she was a maiden goddess. Jackson got a n answer without even asking for a question:

The man spoke, "It is high time I end your petty quarrels. I am the son of Zeus and sister of Athena, my father's to-be-over thrower, Raktos. Let's see how you fair against the might of Pollution."

'Wazzhesayin…' was all that Percy could think, before both the Time Hunters and the Differentials got covered in garbage. Uh, the smell! Selena and Theia tried to flick these away, but due to some reason, it only seemed to corrupt the casters' powers. Ok, no powers to be acted upon this goo until ways were found. But it was not easy to swim through the heap. However, Raktos seemed to have other plans. He had lit a pyre for them under this entire heap. Sheesh, he wanted to cook them alive.

However, Percy bet that the differentials had vanished already. So, what for were they alone here? Percy and co. vanished before the heat became unbearable.

However, once they had rid themselves of the filth (through rigorous use of Integration and Differentiation, no less), they teamed up again. This time however, they took off in choppers and gliders and stealth bombers.

Raktos was not to be ignored. He was prophesied to overthrow Zeus, just as he had done to Kronos. His Immaterial Investigation had revealed that Raktos had been born from Zeus's tears, when he had cried once over his latest wife –Ms/Mrs Grace –'s death. While pollution had been evident and widespread for a time longer than 10 decades, it seemed to have a lord only twenty years before or so. Damn. If Percy had known there was such a post, he would have grabbed it. But Raktos seemed to know something of immaterial too; this would not do.

Percy knew that the nuclear bombs in their flights were not enough to put the Differentials down. Alissa and Aldron were hiding somewhere too. The Dragons had been relieved that Dracona was not colliding immediately and had left, to get a respite, unlike the Time Hunters, who were on offensive, 24 by 7 now.

As they reached mount Olympus, they saw that it too, was in no good shape. Raktos had already made his move. Oh, it was calm and peaceful and white and all that. But the Olympian stronghold had become polluted. He could spot dust and grime on the buildings and the reduced aura of the place. Seriously, what did they expect, sitting right on top of Manhattan?

But the sea, sky, etc., the domains of the Gods, were polluted too. This only doubled the effect. But fortunately, Raktos was a newbie, with only Wisdom to guide him. But still, that was dangerous enough.

Percy, fearing Raktos would capture Mount Olympus anyway, tracked the guy. However, he seemed a little hard to find. But Athena, proud and calm, was easier to find, for she had little experience in Immaterial. True enough, Raktos and Athena were secretly moving to the palace of Zeus. Looked like Percy's assessment was correct: They were planning to move on Zeus.

This was Zeus's lunch time. He would smell the fire, check his E-mail, Prayers and Mobile and go for a walk in New York next. He would be most vulnerable at prayer review, when he would keep no company at all.

And lo, they were about to enter the palace at the right time when the Master Bolt exploded on Raktos. Hehe. It was definitely an advantage to have Hera whispering in Zeus's ears for them.

Athena had been vaporized, but Raktos still survived. Raktos stood up, a little shaky and yelled, "YOUR TIME IS OVER, ZEUS! YOU WILL PAY, FOR EVERYTHING!"

The Lord of pollution was not unaware of them. He turned and shot goo at them. But what was the point of choosing state of the art Helicopters if he was to just goo himself and land himself in trouble? Percy swerved his share of goo. If Percy gave another chance to this guy, he might do something. So, his stealth bombers dropped their main weapons on mount Olympus: Not bombs, definitely not nukes. Lethe water and microscopic computers that loaded information into brains.

Raktos was not easily taken, but in the confusion, the already taken Hephaestus knocked Raktos down. Now, was the time to fulfil the prophecy, Percy decided. Percy took and forced control on Raktos's hand and touched Zeus. Zeus, who was under their control flopped down at the mere touch. Zeus had fallen, by Raktos's hand. After that, of course, Percy sat on all the thrones and claimed everything for himself, except those Olympians' properties whom he had not brainwashed: Posiedon, Artemis, Apollo and Hades (who actually had little in Olympus, but was an Olympian none the less and had a small shrine somewhere). Raktos went into a stasis chamber, where he was subjected to electro magnetised Lethe water, which finally managed to kill of his memories, despite the Immaterial control that Raktos held.

Percy had outright control of Mount Olympus The Heart of the West. He shrunk it and moved it to a safe place: Ogygia, their Headquarters.

This was a severe blow to the Differentials. They were surely trying to save their face in front of their objectives, now. However, Percy still had negligible knowledge as to the location of the Mind of the East. But if Percy's assumptions were right, he need not take the hassle he'd taken to capture the Heart; he could do the east much simpler. If his theory was correct.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Human Kind is a taught rope, Jason thought. Only ropes seemed to be effective in carrying out tension, with many exceptions, but it still was a general rule. And since people seemed to carry a lot of it, Jason thought that ropes and Humanity were very much alike.

Camp Byzantium had been a safe haven for demigods for about half a year by now. Byzantine Demigods…Jason had never, in his dreams, thought that History would proceed instead of repeating. History was a cycle and Time was a blender. They were usually pushed into the same thing again and again.

Last time, they had been forced to fight Kronos again. Unless Jason was much mistaken, they would fight giants again. Then, Gaia would wake up and a hell lot of things would happen again. Jason prayed that they never happen in his life time.

Jason had been facing a new situation: The arrival of combo demigods. First, it was simply Egyptian-Greco demigods. Then came Romano-Egyptian demigods. Then came their second/third generation off springs. Jason simply did not know how they had survived this long on the world. But the major shock had been the Byzantine Demigods.

The most powerful so far, they had ancestry in Roman, Greek, Egyptian and Mesopotamian/Persian descent. These demigods were…different. They were normal teens, but with a strange military and civil sense. There had been just about a dozen such demigods in Camp Byzantium. But they had transformed the small camp they had into a self-contained estate.

The Greeks, for old times' sake, had planted a strawberry farm. Entered the byzantine demigods. They grazed the empty yet-to-be used meadow with cattle and then established a diary unit. Once the patch was clear, they started farming, extensively. Soon, they exported milk and vegetables and cereals. But the demigods did not seem very content with it. They had erected factories instead of armouries. Currently, tanks were being created there.

The stables had been razed. In its place, cars, buses, trucks…you get the idea.

Jason was really confused. This camp…no, city seemed to grow like algae in eutrophication. This was simply _uncontrollable_ , Jason thought.

The parley talks with the Egyptians had been smooth. They had each-others' co-operation. But some had expressed dissent and dismay over the new power. Jason felt their fear too, but he thought the things that would happen if they did not face their fear. Jason was more fearful of that.

But he need not have feared. By some obscure, mysterious events, all such people had either vanished or had converted to their point of view. Some had even gone to the extent of taking a dip in the Lethe and starting life anew. Either they had really wanted to do it, or someone had dumped them in it. Jason, couldn't be sure, but he _thought_ that this was their emperor's doing. And, Mount Olympus was still missing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

China and India were the sole roots of the East. But they were different yet alike in culture. While each country today was proud and powerful in its own aspects, these had been the basements.

Atlas did not exactly know why, but naming navigation books after him was the surest thing that set him to know every place on Earth. Jackson had sent him on this mission. Accompanying him was Pan.

Atlas wore his full battle armour, new style. Perseus Jackson, an interesting person. If one could simply do all that, then why were they suffering like this? The only answer was that there were people with Percy's mind who were against him. But even then none seemed to equal him fully. Thus, they were winning. Atlas was the reason GPS had become cheaper. He surely knew his way around the world. He was planning to take over the domain of satellites one day. Might be worth it.

Anyway, their small plan was to locate it first. The Mind of the East. The Mind, was, of course, the Mind and did not behave like the heart. It decided and acted; it did not simply wander and move instant by instant. The mind could be a weapon, the rest mere instruments. Now, Atlas was not in the Himalayas to simply admire the Mountains. He knew that this was the meeting of China and India. If there were any clues, it would be here.

Pan stroked a rock. Nearby, Yetis groaned to life. Awww, Pan was re-activating his frozen Wild spots.

"Pan, couldn't you simply do this later? We just need to locate the Mind, its not as if we are on Pollution patrol yet; Cappy's doing it! Why release them so soon? It was not without reason you locked them up. They can't live with this pollution."

"Hey, you gonna ask a sorry for that soon, buddy. But look, we've arrived."

Atlas grunted. They'd found it alright. A secret martial arts temple. It was not Indian, Chinese, Japanese or Korean, or Nepalese or of any nation whatsoever. It simply belonged to the east. The two Time Hunters entered the temple. They were met by a tall, not-so-lean figure. Logic radiated from him.

"Come, wash your materialistic thoughts outside and seek within. Once you're done, follow me."

Since he seemed patient enough to wait out eternity, Atlas calmed his mind down and washed off his aches with some Ambrosia. Whew, it was tough, this mountain climbing. But after half-an-hour, Atlas felt collected enough. The receiver seemed satisfied and let them both in. Pan had done it in a second. Must be relaxing to look at nature and be its lord.

Anyway, they were led into a hall, where a council sat. It…was not _a_ council, but councils. On the left sat the Eastern counterparts of the Olympians, from India. On another level of reality were: heaven, Chinese Dragons (essentially the same beings, but of different mythological descent, but the same attitudes, views and world, besides being Chinese, of course), etc. Old civilizations, both of them. They had moved on to deeper religions, but these were the older ones. They seemed to already know their mission. The council(s) closed their eyes and lo! They were in Ogygia, ready to Integrate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oceanus had taken to sea and had brought Poseidon here, also Lethe-d up. Percy did not feel comfortable at this, but Poseidon had not liked this. His memories would be returned afterwards, however, just like the others too.

Percy knew that the Differentials would attack any time now. He wouldn't be surprised if king and queen turned up. This would mean an end to their work. Their idiotic assumptions of the world and Humanity. The 'superiority' they felt as people who could supress others. All this would end. Now.

Percy, drawing from his experience from Integrating Night and Day, started Integrating the two Immaterialism. He progressed slowly. All the while, Enemies battered the small island. But they had it rigged up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

History was repeating itself for the last time. He and his sister had asked for a bit of more space for necromancy grounds day before yesterday. He had been denied it. Nico had collected a group of skeletons and had attacked that Byzantine space-conservationist and it turned out that he'd become Attila the Hun's replica in those seconds. Yesterday, Jason had built a sand castle and that was the Hagia Sophia's construction. Later that day, Beckendroff had accidentally fired a stray bullet into it. The fall of Constantinople.

Nico knew that these were the Historic repetitions, reduced to a ridiculously childish size. Maybe the others could feel it, maybe they did not…but it did seem true. He turned the silver ring on his finger. His father had suddenly disappeared today morning…his place, his _presence_ in the world was empty. Nico was troubled. He had consulted Bianca and Hazel on it. Dang, it did not seem long since Hazel had been resurrected. But it was almost half a year now. Pluto/Hades was gone now and they were in a fix.

Jason knocked at his open door. He waved him in.

Hey, Nico, wann'ed to ask, but didcha feel yer dad disappearing yesterday, like somewhere in the afternoon? Don't think I'm crazy fer it, dude. It does feel so, in some weird way."

Nico answered in the affirmative, but he did say that he felt it only today morning. Jason seemed puzzled.

On inspection, most of the Godly parents were gone. What was happening?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Horus and his batch had been suffering assault after assault but they'd managed to survive this long. They'd finally come to Ogygia and had joined with the Eastern and western Demigods. The Egyptians had been the birthplace of the new age civilization. Even now, the original curtain of the ages, in Horus's throne room, which had been completely dark until now, was flickering and tearing, as if light was pounding the curtain from the other side. However, the black part seemed immovable, though an occasional flicker still appeared.

Percy watched the tired, ages old, weary gods rest. This would be their final headache. The Integration had started off without any interruption, but had been soon visited by the Differentials. Since they had been mostly on the run or in hiding for the most part, they found themselves at a fix when they found themselves in need to attack or lose. But they came prepared enough.

Nukes were simply not possible here. Percy had set Missile repelling things in the small island. The forests had been cut down. This was a full base, extending somewhat into water too. Flights regularly took off and patrolled. But they were not without losses. About 10 Time Hunters had died already. Hopefully, Percy would finish it by today evening. But the differentials were constantly trying to spread out his effects and make him lose its effectiveness. But his allies the Dragons were taking care of it, countering it with Integration. Contact had been made with elite troops of the enemy already. Monsters had been unleashed upon them.

But one thing had become crystal clear: Aldron and Alissa were not here to balance or anything. They served Nothing, no less. They did not envision the destruction of Humanity; they wanted the destruction of everything. But they did not understand. Immaterial could not be destroyed with itself.

The Universe could be fully Immaterial, or Nothing, materially. Or, it could be fully material and be Everything, as opposed to Nothing. But what they sought was neither. Nothing itself was nowhere and everywhere. It wasn't sentient at all. It was just a state and that too very temporary. By no means could anyone achieve it.

But obviously, these guys had something else in mind: Total domination. They wanted to tear down the universe and rebuild it, with them as masters. They called this service to Nothing. But it was just their own desire to become the rulers of Everything.

This would not do, anywhere. Percy needed to stop these guys.

While Lethe water did it effects on those who were defenceless, it was not effective against Rain cloaks or Umbrellas or Waterproof armour. Percy had not expected this to happen. But his ordinary missiles still worked. Joe had gone down in some of those. But in no way was the attack finished.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

It had been 80 hours. 80 hours, each Yotto second filled with Integration.

Calypso watched from the charmed-camera rigged to Percy Jackson's base. The fight had ended long ago. She estimated that the struggle had taken about twelve hours in Ogygia, but it had been 80 hours on Earth. Leo had been gobsmacked at the changes to the world he'd been in, on returning to Earth.

First, they'd noticed nothing new. But something was off, they'd decided. But then, one day, Gaia simply woke up and vanished! She had informed Leo of this, but he laughed it off, saying that Dirt Queen was dust. He would laugh over it, but then he'd sit about thinking.

Then, more recently, Mount Olympus had moved. Leo had seen the year in the newspapers too. It showed the past years, from his point of view, but Calypso had shoved it off as Ogygia's magical Time.

But this was too much. That Percy Jackson had had the decency to ask for here freedom once but had not bothered to check it. While she wasn't particularly cross, for he couldn't have done much else, she was a little flared on it. But then…her tracking spell on Ogygia had activated, alerting her to new arrivals on her island. She'd wept for her razed garden, but Percy Jackson did not seem to think it was enough. She did not know what he was planning to do, but he'd invited Egyptians and Indians and Dragons and oh…so many powers in one place!

She's shown Leo a video of this. He'd been alarmed. Then he'd laughed, telling her off for learning to animate things inside a tab. It had taken some time to convince him that it wasn't so. But in the end, who was the winner? Calypso rotated the camera. Everywhere, she could see rubble alone. Nothing else. Who had won?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy spat blood off his mouth. His eye had been bruised. In some wonderful climax, he'd lost concentration and had slopped it up. However, the loss of concentration was because he had been killing Aldron and his consort with his hands, personally. Many, many had died, but it was done. The differentials were no more. That night, Percy Integrated the East and the West properly and joined it, hopefully forever.

Percy glanced at his crew. Selena had died. Hyperion was in hospital ward. Mnemosyne had suffered nuclear radiation and Krios had been erased from Immaterial. The marines were currently searching the smoking battle field. Oceanus, Tethys and Poseidon were searching the seas.

At last, he'd done it. The fractured segments of Humanity were Integrated. Bias was abolished. He'd broken the barriers that had kept them apart.

On earth, the West and the East slowly merged in culture and society. The Internet language became global and even shepherd could converse in the new, global language, its roots in every language.

Pollution was taken over and the domain itself was dissolved into oblivion. Things simply amazing and dazzling were invented. Actually, they were reinvented. He knew that these had already been invented. They'd been suppressed by the late Differentials. But now, they were free.

Mafias turned into thugs. And thugs turned into cops. Politicians became honest and the world woke to a new dawn.

It was not abrupt or anything. In over a decade, things seamlessly merged, into a state that could be just, just so little, compared to Utopia. And, had Percy mentioned that the Dragons had been caught asleep?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy sat on the throne again, the cushion softening his heavy fall. It was a mocking chair now, no more. 21 winters had passed since the Integration. Roughly 40 per cent of a century since he'd time jumped.

The world had changed into something entirely different. The people had changed along with it. He and a few others alone remained, for they alone still remembered the world before then. He said, "Discipline, in its truest form, is really nothing like what it implies, yes?"

Arthur Pendragon replied, "Yeah, you'd think the pedestrians would fight one moment and the next moment they're apologizing, albeit a little cold. Groovy man, where are the homies and dudes and niggas of Yester-age?"

"Gone, Arthur, gone with the wind. No more. Poof. Ha. I like that. Just because people really thought out things."

"Yeah, a different world, this. But dude, this is turning out to be boooring for us. We need more action to live. This is not gonna keep us busy, Immaterial or no. What's your plan? Don't tell me you got none. All you've been doing since last year is think and plan. What've you come up with?"

Percy glanced at Arthur and then at Joan. The fates were watching him and so was his manager.

"Well…you see, I found a dimension in which Luke Skywalker really exists. And then there are the dimensions in which Power rangers exist…"

"Whoa boss! Do you have nice Candy Crush Dimension?" asked Blackjack, talking from a mile up high in the sky.

"Well," he answered aloud "we have many things on plate again. Would you all like to pick your share?"

They roared in answer.

A/N: Another story…by this Author. Feel free to review. And, thank you for reading this story. It's been a journey.


End file.
